Aprendiendo sobre musica y amor (ErenxLevi)
by Muraki nima
Summary: Eren se considera poco inato para las artes, ocupando su tiempo en pleitos de pandillas, pero es obligado por su madre a tomar clases de piano. Ahi conoce a su maestro Levi Rivaille con sus metodos poco ortodoxos que lo haran aprender de las artes y en el camino tambien un poco de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**Como lo prometi, un nuevo fanfic :D este es Eren x Levi, pero descuiden, Rivaille sigue siendo igual todo un pelado (?) tal y como lo amo :D gracias una vez mas por todos sus reviews en mi otro fanfic, espero que este sea de su agrado, por ahi aparecera otra pareja y algunos otros personajes de shingeki no kyojin, y si Erwin aqui tambien hara de las suyas :P sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?).**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I:**

-¡attchh! eso duele...-le curaban una herida.

-¡quedate quieto!-solicito la persona que lo curaba con algodón lleno de antiséptico.

-es que arde...-se quejo.

-si no duele no funciona, ahora: ¡no te muevas!-saco de un botiquín una gasa y tela adhesiva.

-jajajaja ¡que lloron eres Eren!-decia otro chico que se mofaba.

-¡callate! todo comenzó por tu...¡aahhh! ¡Armin, podrías tener mas cuidado!

-jejeje...¡ya esta! ahora sigues tu Jean.

-¿yo? no, no. yo estoy bien-contesto nervioso, no es que no quisiera ser curado por aquel rubio de mirada tan tierna, si no porque sabia que le dolería debido a la gran herida en su brazo.

-no, no lo estas. Eren...-se dirigio al otro chico haciéndole una señal.

-jejeje...-rio con malicia y agarro a Jean por debajo de sus brazos apretándolo haciéndole una llave para que no se moviera.

-no...no...Armin...espera...¡aaaaaaaahhhhhh!-grito al sentir la aguja con anestesia para poder coserle su brazo.

Los dos chicos habían sido curados por...bueno, el chico rubio no tenia idea de cuantas veces hacia eso que comenzó a perder la cuenta. Suturo el brazo de Jean ya que tenia una cortada que aunque no era grave si no era curada debidamente podía infectarse.

-wua...en verdad te queda ser medico...ya no me duele...gra...gracias...-rasco su cabeza avergonzado.

-de nada...pero enserio chicos, dejen de meterse en problemas...esas peleas no les traerá nada bueno-aconsejo, mostrando una preocupación por sus amigos.

-¡ellos son los que nos buscan, no nosotros!-justifico Eren, con esa mirada desafiante que se enmarcaba mas por sus ojos color verdes.

-pues no deberían alentarlos, ademas, no siempre estaré aquí.

-entonces...fue cierto lo que dijiste, ¿no?-pregunto Jean.

-si...cuando termine la preparatoria me iré a la universidad a estudiar medicina.

-por lo de...tu abuelo...¿no es así?-cuestiono con cautela Eren.

-eh...si...-contesto aflijido. Su abuelo llevaba tiempo enfermo y aunque tenia medicamentos que lo estabilizaban, el se sentía con la necesidad de hacer algo mas por el.

-bueno, eso es...un buen propósito Armin, creo que...te verías bien en bata...jejeje-comento Jean ocultando un poco el hecho de que se había sonrojado por lo que había dicho.

-¿eh? gra...gracias...-no pudo evitar también sonrojarse, aquello fue algo que le gusto mucho y mas viniendo de Jean.

-¡idiota!-le dio un sape a Jean-Armin estudiara eso por su abuelo, no por la bata...

-¡ca-callate Eren!

-jejeje...-el chico rubio poso su mano sobre su boca al reírse por lo que Jean y Eren discutían; a pesar de que parecían llevarse como perros y gatos ellos eran bueno amigos-chicos, chicos...no me importa realmente, jejeje deberían irse ya, mi abuelo no le agradara verlos aquí.

-esta bien...¡nos vemos, que tu abuelo se mejore!-se despidio Eren que fue el que salio primero.

-ehm...ya me voy...gracias por curarme...ehm...-queria decir algo mas, pero no sabia como hacerlo.

-¿Que esperas cara de caballo? ¡apresurate!

-¡aarggg, te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así!-volteo molesto siguiendo a Eren, hizo una reverencia a Armin y se retiro.

Salieron de la casa de Armin rumbo a la calle, pasaron a la tienda a comprarse unas sodas, y de ahí fueron al parque a perder el tiempo un poco mientras terminaban sus bebidas.

- aahh...¡que buena esta!-le habia dado un largo trago a su bebida, como hacia calor y estaba fría sentía refrescarse de dentro hacia afuera-¡ey, Jean! ¿cuando le dirás?

-¿eh? ¿de que hablas?-por un momento la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos así como de la lata en sus manos que empinaba a su boca.

-no te hagas...hablo de Armin.

-¿que? ¿no...no se de que hablas?-agacho la mirada nervioso.

-¡jajajaja! ¿crees que soy estúpido? te gusta...y creo que a el...también...los veo juntos y parecen echar chispas-le divertia acorralarlo de esa manera.

-¡no seas idiota! estas...estas imaginando cosas...

-claro que no...-le miro desafiante.

-pero...soy hombre...y el...el también...no creo que...eso este bien-se lamentaba con la mirada cabizbaja mientras miraba su lata como si encontrara las respuestas ahí.

-¿quien lo dice? si a el le gustas...y a ti te gusta, no le veo nada de malo...

-Eren...¿no te importa?-lo miro sorprendido.

-jajajajaja...¿que dices cara de caballo? a mi me da igual...a mi no me importaría verlos juntos. siempre serán mis amigos.

-¡deja de decirme así!-se mostro molesto, tomando a Eren de las solapas de la camisa.

-ok, ok...tranquilo...-tomo las manos de Jean y las alejo de su ropa.

-tsk...tengo que irme...-le dio un ultimo sorbo a su bebida, aplasto la lata y la arrojo a el bote de basura, dándole en el blanco-sera mejor que vuelvas a tu casa...deben estarte buscando.

-mas al rato...-vio alejarse a su amigo mientras el se quedo ahí sin aun terminarse su bebida-¡ey, Jean! ¡piensa lo que te dije!

Su amigo solo levanto la mano despidiéndose y afirmando que haría lo que le sugirió.

Estuvo un rato más en el parque, llenándose de ruido de parejas que pasaban, del viento sobre las ramas de los arboles, de niños jugando en los juegos; para luego, aplastar la lata tirarla en el bote, y caminando con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón; con una mirada indiferente ante la gente que lo rodeaba, ante todo lo que lo rodeaba. Faltaban 5 cuadras para llegar a su casa caminando a paso lento ya que no le apuraba llegar temprano a casa pues era molesto estar ahí.

Al llegar frente de su casa, trono los dientes y dio un largo suspiro, parecía que llegaba a un funeral, y no a su casa. Con la misma indiferencia entro.

-¡bienvenido a casa señorito!

-¡bienvenido a casa señorito!

-¡bienvenido a casa señorito!

-¡bienvenido a casa señorito!

Desde el jardinero, el mayordomo, la servidumbre. Todo el personal de su casa lo saludaba cuando llegaba, lo despedía cuando se iba. "que fastidio" se decía a si mismo. Su familia nunca se encontraba en esa casa, o debería decir, mansión; que, a pesar de que se encontraban llena de gente que trabajaba sirviéndolo, era como si no estuviera nadie. Su padre era director de orquestas, su madre era violinista, y su hermana una chica hermosa que era la que había heredado los dotes de sus padres: era pintora, y autora de canciones; las vendiá para cantantes famosos a un alto precio; por lo tanto, siempre estaban viajando y de un lugar a otro, la casa estaba llena de lujos y de la constante música como fondo que presidia a la familia de Eren que parecía tenerlo todo: fama y riqueza; sin embargo, el era otra situación. "la oveja negra de la familia" así se calificaba a si mismo y sentía que así mismo su familia parecía verlo. Era desaliñado, agresivo, rebelde, sacaba malas notas y parecía no tener ningún don para ningún arte en especial. Agradeció que su familia no se encontrara en casa, pero cuando así pasaba, era para reprocharle para presionarlo de que hiciera algo con su vida. En un principio, cuando era mas pequeño lo intento; pintura, música, artes plásticas, baile; casi todo, pero no parecía apto para nada y siempre terminaba saliendo de las escuelas a donde lo inscribían por una pésima conducta. Ahora, parecía que lo dejaban tranquilo, por lo que pasaba el tiempo con sus amigos, sobre todo con Jean, Marco y Connie, teniendo conflictos con pandilleros: Berth, Reiner, y Annie que siempre le buscaban pleito; No le gustaban las confrontaciones, pero siempre sabían como provocarlo y por lo tanto terminaban muy mal hiyendo siempre a ver a Armin para que les curara las heridas.  
Se dirigió a su habitación, tenia ganas de dormirse un poco antes de que la servidumbre lo llamara a comer; sin embargo su plan fue eliminado en cuanto vio a su mamá salir de la sala.

-¡Dios mio Eren! ¿que te paso?-estaba asustada aproximándose a su hijo que le toco la herida protegida con la gasa.

-tsk...mamá estoy bien...-alejo aquella muestra de preocupación, si algo que detestaba era que lo trataran como niño.

-¡claro que no! volviste a pelearte, ¿no es así?

-...-apreto los dientes y evito la mirada reperendedora de su madre.

-¡¿Que te he dicho?! no me gusta que haces con tu vida hijo...-dio un largo suspiro para calmarse, y así mismo para cambiar de tema- bien...hablaremos de eso mas tarde, pero por ahora necesito que vengas conmigo a la sala de estar.

-¿eh, para que?

-necesito presentarte a alguien...

-mamá yo...

-no me discutas...ven...

No sabia que era lo que ahora su familia le tenia preparado, pero se dijo que fuera lo que fuera no aceptaría, el no era apto para ninguna de las cosas que su familia si. Ya pensaba las palabras correctas para negarse.  
Al entrar en la sala un hombre de baja estatura miraba hacia la ventana con una taza de porcelana de la mas alta calidad con algún liquido caliente que emanab de la misma en su mano.

-hijo, hemos probado infinidad de cosas en que puedas ser talentoso, pero ahora creo que de verdad esta sera tu vocación.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto irritado sin quitar la mirada de aquel hombre que le daba la espalda.

-oh...así que es el...-djo el hombre al girarse para ver al chico.

-mamá...¿quien es este?

-Eren, te presento al señor Levi Rivaille, el sera tu maestro de piano. Esta recomendado por la escuela donde estudie. El es pianista y pintor de oleo. aprenderás mucho del.

-gusto en conocerte...-hizo una leve reverencia, pero su mirada era seria, sin ninguna expresión.

-¿que cosa?-no podia creerlo, ¿que pasaria ahora? fue lo que se pregunto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de una manera casi amenazadora, ahí se habían dicho todo sin necesidad de palabras, el chico se dijo, por la mirada del hombre: Dura e inexpresiva, pero con un aire de sensualidad y gallardia por la forma en la que se paraba frente a el, que era alguiende cuidado. Portaba un moño ridículo en su cuello, tenia una cadera de reloj que colgaba de su saco, y olia a un perfume que aunque le molesto, era delicioso a su olfato. Pudo percatarse de que era muy pulcro, y que por su apariencia era un hombre de carácter fuerte, supo entonces que no seria fácil lidiar con el.

* * *

_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_

_-¡no, asi no!-dio un golpe a las manos que se encontraban sobre el piano con la batuta_

_-tssch...-lo miro con odio pero no dijo nada_

_-¡otra vez!-cerro los ojos para escucharlo, pero para nada le sonaba afinado-¡lo estas haciendo mal!-le volvio a golpear._

_Sus manos ya se encontraban rojas de los golpes, incluso le dolían los dedos; pero no sabia podía negarse, aquella mirada fría e intimidante era suficiente para no poder levantarse y darle una bofetada a ese hombre que le intentaba enseñar a tocar el piano._

_..._

* * *

**¿Que tal eh? es un capi cortito para iniciarlas en la historia, ¿les gusta el maestro de piano Levi *-*? a mi se me hace super sexy jajaajaj bueno como sea levi es sexy _ Espero les haya gustado, espero subir el segundo capi pronto, todo depende de sus reviews eehh? *las amenaza* xD jajajaja .**

Gracias por leer :D

**Saludos ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡hola!**

**wuaaa mis primeros reviews en este fic *-* gracias a Shiro-chan por su amoroso (?) comentario y a Zey Jaeger por su entuciasmo hacia la historia. :D ya esperaba no tener demasiadas respuestas porque pocos disfrutan el EreRi...que mal que no disfruten la diversidad jajaja pero bueeeeno... no quiero hablar mas. sin mas aquí el segundo capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II:**

Aquel encuentro con el que seria su maestro de piano lo había dejado perplejo, no solo por la apariencia de este si no porque se volvía a enfrentar a clases que no entendería, a música que ni siquiera le agradaba, y a soportar la presión de "ser alguien" algo que el por supuesto, no era.  
Su madre no paraba de elogiar a el señor Levi, diciendo que el Director: Erwin Smith de la escuela. "legión de reconocimiento de artistas" lo había recomendado como el mejor, que tenia una fortuna y un gran talento que lo presidia, que había viajada por muchos países donde habían comprado su trabajo y que en Francia (de donde era Rivaille) era famosamente reconocido y respetado; Sin embargo, a Eren eso no le importaba ni le maravillaba, estaba ahí obligadamente, con una mal seño sin reparar en mostrar el disgusto por el hombre y el disgusto de estar ahí.  
Cuando el hombre se retiro de despidió cordialmente de su madre y apenas a el lo miro, supo que durante la platica habían dicho que sus clases comenzarían mañana, osea lunes.

-madre...¿esto es en serio? hace tiempo que intente ser músico y no funciono, ni siquiera se leer los panfletos o como sea que se llamen esas cosas para tocar.

-no busques pretextos Eren, el te hará un buen pianista, ya lo veras.

-¿solo porque te lo recomendó alguien? ¿quien lo garantiza? yo no tengo talento para lo que ustedes si.

-deja de quejarte. Todo este tiempo te hemos dejado en paz, que tu decidas que es lo que realmente quieres hacer con tu vida, ¿pero que has hecho realmente? solo te has juntado con maleantes, teniendo pleitos callejeros no habiendo ni un día en el que no llegues con una lesión en tu cara o en tu cuerpo. El único fiable es tu amigo Armin que no se como soporta curarte cada vez que te metes en problemas. ¡iras a la casa del señor Rivaille, y tomaras esas clases! ¡y no me discutas mas! ¿entendiste?

-tsch...-apreto los dientes disgustado, era cierto que cuando su madre se ponía en ese plan era difícil discutirle o hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Ese día comió con su madre y su hermana que llego mas tarde. Hablaban sobre cosas que el difícilmente entendía o mas bien que no le interesaban en lo absoluto; en cuanto termino su comida se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes su madre recordarle que el día siguiente se tenia que presentar en una dirección que le dio en un papel donde vivía el señor Rivaille que a partir de ahora se convertiría en su sensei de piano.

Aquella noche difícilmente pudo pegar el ojo, pensando en que tenia que lidiar con una persona que no sabia nada de el; investigo en la computadora sobre el pero de lo único que hablaban era de lo talentoso que era, de los premios que había ganado, del trabajo que había tenido, en resumen: UNA VIDA PERFECTA. ¿pero quien era realmente? su mirada, su porte, su manera de vestir lo único que le decía es que era un hombre descifrable, que no podía saberse que es lo que estaba pensando realmente. Eso le asusto, siempre sabia como tratar a las personas a la primera impresión, pero con ese hombre era difícil saberlo.

El día prometido llego, se dirigió a la dirección que su madre le había indicado en aquel papel, ya que el no quiso que lo llevara en auto, le molestaba llamar la atención con autos ostentosos. Tomo un autobús que tardo cuarenta minutos en dejarlo en su destino y de ahí tenia que caminar al meno solo dos cuadras para dar con aquella casa. Supo en el trayecto a llegar, por las casas que veía alrededor, por los jardines, que era le mejor zona de la ciudad Rose para vivir, no solo por las casas, si no por los autos, y por la vigilancia tan estricta que parecía haber ahí ¿cuanto pagaran los inquilinos de esas calles por mantener segura su casa que valía mas que sus propias vidas? se pregunto, le impresionaba saber cuanto dinero es que podrían gastar sin verse siquiera mermados en quedarse sin un quinto, y eso que el también era de una familia reconosidamente dentro de los estándares de una posición económicamente buena. Miro una vez mas aquel papel, para cerciorase de que no se equivocaba, y, en efecto, había llegado al lugar.

Era una casa enorme, como se imagino, con un jardín lleno de rosas, de fuentes con diseños que creyó ver en algún museo. Un lugar lujoso, miro hacia un lado de la rejilla y vio que había una cámara de seguridad. ¿Que le pasaba? se sentía intimidado, esa mansión reflejaba lo que el hombre le había causado: una impresión desconocida; retrocedió, uno, dos, tres pasos y luego se hecho a correr. No supo el porque de su actuar, pero le asqueo estar en ese lugar. Y al menos así pasaron varios días en los que no se presento. Desde el primer día creyó que su madre le reclamara pero ella misma no estaba en casa, recibió un llamada pensando que le diría porque falto a la cita, pero hablo de que estaría ocupada dos meses y que no podría ir a verlo, pero que esperaba que a su regreso ya hubiera avanzado en sus clases. "otra vez la presion"se dijo, pero trato de que eso no le afectara; no obstante, no fue lo que le preocupo, si no el hecho de que ¿porque el maestro no había dicho a su madre que su hijo no se presento a las clases? le extraño, ¿que estaba pasando realmente? ¿acaso se trataba de una broma? Aunque estaba feliz de que no lo molestaran con que se presentara a las clases, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto porque no recibía ninguna reprimenda por su falta.

-¿entonces...no te han dicho nada?-pregunto Jean, se encontraba recargados sobre una reja fuera de la preparatoria.

-no...¿no te parece extraño? es decir...me hace pensar que algo están tramando.

-mmm...podria ser...pero si no te han dicho nada, si ese maestro no te ha ido a buscar, creo que deberías dejarlo estar.

-no lo se...-se mordia la uña del dedo pulgar tentativamente preocupado.

-¡mira, ahí viene Armin!-dijo el chico al voltear a la reja y ver que el chico rubio venia con su mochila y unos libros en los brazos-¡ey...estamos aquí!-saludaba alegremente.

-jejeje...eres tan obvio...-decia divertido.

-callate Eren...

En eso llego el chico rubio para reunirse con su amigos.

-¿porque faltaron otra vez? la maestra Nanaba no deja de preguntarme que si se algo de ustedes, ¿cuando dejaran de estar de vagos?-no los reprendía, si no que mas bien estaba preocupado por el futuro de sus amigos.

-¿que eres, nuestro amigo o nuestra madre, eh?-dijo Eren que abrazo a Armin por el hombro y le hizo cerrillo sobre su cabeza rubia.

-ya...ya basta...Eren...es...es en serio...sueltame ya...jajaja-sabia que era un juego, así se llevaban.

-Ar...Armin...deja te ayudo con tus libros-pidio Jean.

-¿eh? no, no yo puedo solo.

-¡no seas tonto! deja que el inútil se sienta util-Eren le quito los libros y se los dio a Jean, el hacia lo que podía para ayudar a sus amigos, Le desesperaba saber que ellos se gustaban, pero ninguno de ellos lo sabían así que los ayudaba como podía.

-eh...bueno...

Caminaban los tres amenamente sobre la banqueta. Armin hablaba de lo interesante de las clases, preguntándole a sus amigos si no se habían metido en problemas otra vez con la pandilla "los titanes" que así les decía por los problemas "titanicos" que le causaban no solo a la sociedad si no personalmente a Eren y Jean.

-¿y Connie? el estúpido regreso a la escuela...¿no es así?-pregunto Jean.

-jeje si, me pregunto que como estaban, dijo que no quería ya meterse en problemas con los de la pandilla esa...

-¡es un collon! siempre andan causando problemas, pero no es para tanto-respondio el cara de caballo, despreocupado como si el dilema de pleitos callejeros no fueran nada grave, incluso su pose relajada: con sus brazos sobre su nuca y una mirada divertida reflejaba la poca importancia que le daba.

-es cierto...siempre hemos podido darles una lección, no es nuestra culpa que siempre vengan a pedir por mas. Se ve que les gusta ser golpeado por nosotros-respondio Eren, dándole la razón a Jean.

-¿es en serio? me sorprende la ligerasa con la que lo dicen. Eren, casi quedas muerto la ultima vez, y tu Jean, tenias el brazo con una cortada por un vidrio de botella ¿les parece poco?

-ok, ok...se han excedido, pero nada que no podamos manejar. como sea, me tengo que ir a casa, estoy aburrido y quiero dormir un poco-se despidio Eren, pero no era el motivo por el que se iba si no mas bien por el hecho de que quería dejar a lo dos juntos para que hablaran de algo que seguro el se enteraría después. Giño el ojo a Jean como diciéndole "esta es tu oportunidad" cosa que el otro chico entendió bien.

-esta bien...cuidate...-dijo Armin que se sintió nervioso al saber que una vez que se fuera Eren se quedaría a solas con Jean, poniéndole mas nervioso que faltaban al menos tres cuadras mas para llegar a su casa.

-¿que? pero...-no pudo siquiera pensar en un pretexto perfecto para detener a Eren, el quedarse con Armin, solo le ponía la mente en blanco.

Por otro lado Eren se marcho sonriente dejando a su amigos atrás, tomando un camino diferente para su casa, teniendo en mente aun lo del maestro, ¿porque pensaba tanto en ello? no lo sabia, pero lo que si era seguro es que estaba a la expectativa de que en cualquier momento estallara la bomba del abandono a un responsabilidad que aunque había sido impuesta, sabia que tenia que cumplir pues aun era menor de edad.

Cuando Eren dio vuelta en la esquina, ambos supieron, cada quien por su lado que se encontraban solos. Eran amigos pero se sentían como dos completos extraños, y los temas de conversación no venían a sus mentes.

-¿co...como te fue hoy?-supo que tenia que decir algo, sabia que Eren lo hacia por los dos, pero pensó que en cuanto lo viera de nuevo, lo mataría.

-ehm...bien...los exámenes vienen la otra semana...jejeje estoy algo nervioso...-confeso.

-¿que dices? eres muy...inteligente... así que seguro los pasarás con una buena calificación.

-¿lo crees?

-¡claro! a pesar de esa cara linda...eres un loco y enfermizo por los estudios...seguro que pasarás...-lo estaba elogiando, su corazón latía frenéticamente.

-¿crees que...soy lindo?- agacho la mirada, lo que le había dicho Jean, lo sonrojo hasta las orejas y a toda costa intentaba ocultarlo, de todo lo que le dijo, fue lo que más le presto atención.

-¿eh? bu...bueno...si...es decir...no solo eso...eres inteligente...y bueno...sabes...muchas cosas y...-se maldijo a si mismo, siempre tenia esa costumbre de decir lo que pensaba y arrepentirse casi después de haberlo dicho.

-bu...bueno...no es para tanto...pero...gracias...

-no, no...es decir...no tienes que ser tan humilde...aunque es algo que me gusta de ti pero...-otra vez, ¿que estaba sucediendo? sentía que estaba metiendo la pata una tras otra en el mismo hoyo, pero la verdad era que le gustaba tanto Armin que no podía detener a su mente a no pensar cosas buenas de el y ver su reacción.

-¿eh, que quieres decir?-levanto la vista, sorprendido por lo que Jean decía.

-bueno yo...la verdad Armin es que...

-¿si?-estaba emocionado, su estomago revoloteaba sin control, su cara le ardía de vergüenza pero no le importo, solo quería escuchar aquello que diría Jean.

De repente, sobre la carretera se presento un auto que comenzó a arrojar huevos, y globos de agua a los dos chicos sobre la banqueta.

-¡jajajajajaja! ¿que haras? ¿donde esta tu protector eh, Jean?

-¡malditos! ¡ya dejen de joder! ¿Armin, esta bien?-giro al verlo, el había esquivado los golpes de los huevos y globos, que apenas si ensuciarón sus pantalones.

-¿son ellos verdad?-el chico rubio no había tenido tanta suerte. estaba empapado y su cabeza llena de huevos. su mirada parecía reprimir lagrimas para hacerse el fuerte frente a Jean.

-¡malditos cabrones!- cerca de el había un montículo de ladrillos para una construcción que estaba cerca, tomo uno y lo arrojo con todo el odio que podía depositar en el, atinando a el vidrio trasero del auto de los atacantes.

El auto se detuvo en un freno que hasta hizo rechinar las llantas, luego de eso avanzo en reversa y dio la vuelta. Jean supo que los había encabronado por lo que hizo.

-¡maldicion! ¡Armin, corre!-tomo la mano del chico rubio y comenzó a correr tan de prisa como sus piernas le permitían.

-¿que?-apenas comprendia lo que pasaba, hizo caso a Jean y corrió junto a el.

Los dos chicos fueron perseguidos por ese auto que era conducido por Berth, ya que por las ventanas se asomaban Reiner que alentaba que los siguieran, que los atropellaran y Annie la cual estaba armada con una pistola de pintura, golpeo a Jean y Armin en las piernas, o en la espalda, haciéndolos flaquear para que cayeran. Luego en una calle casi son golpeados si no fuera porque el auto patinó contra el jardín de la casa de alguien; Los chicos que los perseguían en el auto iban con toda la intención de dañarlos, de atropellarlos, y Jean no le daría oportunidad de que lo dañaran, pero mucho menos a Armin que nada tenia que ver en el asunto de pleitos contra los pandilleros "los titanes". Cansados de correr, Armin no tenia la misma condición que Jean por lo que callo, este fue tras el y lo ayudo a seguir aunque se había lastimado la rodilla apenas si podía dar el paso, se metieron a un callejón sin darse cuenta por la adrenalina y el miedo que sentía por que sus vidas acabaran ahí se percato que se había metido en un callejón equivocado, uno sin salida. Era el fin. El auto apenas si entraba por el callejón, pero era suficiente para que se abalanzara contra los chicos dejándolos peor que un sándwich; sin embargo, los abordantes del auto bajaron. Primero bajo Berh, luego bajo Reiner y Annie, mientras avanzaban hacia Jean y Armin alguien mas bajo del auto, alguien que Jean no conocía. Una chica con pecas en sus pómulos, cabello castaño y piel morena, tenia una apariencia ruda, como si fuera hombre, que si no fuera por los pechos diría que no era mujer.

-¡vaya, vaya! acorralados y aquí...como unas vil ratas...¡van a pagar lo de la ultima vez!-dijo Reiner, desafiante y con un bat en sus manos que agitaba de una mano a otra dándoles a entender lo que les esperaba.

-¿asi que estos son los chicos eh?-dijo la chica castaña que tenia en sus manos unas cadenas.

-jeje...si que nos vamos a divertir...-decia la rubia con la pistola de pintura en manos y una sonrisa mas que diabólica.

-oye Reiner, dijiste que solo les daríamos un escarmiento, ¿no crees que es demasiado? ademas el rubio ni siquiera lo conosemos-dijo Bert algo preocupado.

-no Bertmond si es amigo de ese...igual tiene que pagar...

-¡a mi háganme lo que quieran! pero a Armin ¡el no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡dejenlo ir!-levanto un brazo hacia el costado protegiendolo.

-Armin...debes huir...

-no...no puedo dejarte aquí solo...

-jajajajajaja ya nos vio, ¿crees que se ira tranquilo sin avisar a la policía? yo creo que no, solo es una lastima que Eren no este aquí para ayudarte-contesto Reiner que también era rubio pero tenia una cara recia y agresiva.

En eso una patada le fue dada en toda la cara a Bermond, que callo inconsciente, Annie intento dispararle pero sin ningún logro callendo con todo el trasero sobre el pavimento. Reiner enfurecido quiso golpear al hombre recién llegado pero golpeo solo el auto rompiendo el parabrisas lo cual lo hizo enojar.

-¿me buscaban?-dijo el chico recién llegado.

-¡Eren! ¡¿Connie?! ¿que hacen aquí?

-no me gusta ya meterme en líos, pero Sasha vio a lo lejos que perseguían a Armin y a Jean, así que avise a Eren-hizo saber Connie, algo disgustado de estar ahí, no quería mas inmiscuirse en asuntos de peleas pero no podía dejar a sus amigos solos.

-¡maldito Eren! Ymir, es hora de que te muevas-el rubio de la pandilla le dio la orden a la chica morena que parecía apacible ante la situación.

-muy bien...como quieras...

Y la pelea comienzó. Annie se incorporo sacando una navaja para cortarlos si le daban la oportunidad, Bert seguía inconsciente, Reiner golpeaba a Jean y a Eren que se defendían bastante bien, hasta que la chica Ymir hizo acto de presencia golpeando a Armin el cual fue dañado de sus brazos, su pecho y sus piernas el no sabia de peleas, ni como defenderse por lo cual estaba muy lastimado y apenas consciente.

-¡Armin!-grito Jean que volteo al verlo gritar, pero en eso Reiner le dio un golpe con el bat en la pierna haciéndolo caer.

-¡malditos!-dijo Eren que se lanzaba contra Ymir la chica "nueva" en la pandilla por golpear a Armin pero eso fue aprovechado por Annie que le dio un navajazo justo en el muslo haciéndolo caer de dolor.

-jeje, parece que este es el fin...-dijo Reiner que se acercaba para dar el golpe de gracia.

El golpe iba directo a sus cabezas, sabían que era el fin, pero el ruido de una bala se escucho haciendo que todos se detuvieran en seco.

-con que aquí estabas...todo lo que me dijeron era cierto, pero como soy exeptico quise verlo primero-dijo el hombre recién llegado que portaba un 45.

-¿quien demonios eres tu? sera mejor que te vayas o lo lamentaras-expreso el rubio con el bat.

-el...el señor Rivaille...-murmuro Eren mientras se sostenía la pierna herida incrédulo al verlo ahí. ¿como es que se había enterado? ahora mismo no tenia mente para pensar en nada coherente.

-¿quien?-pregunto Jean contrariado.

-es...es el...maestro de...piano...¿no?-dijo Armin apenas pudiéndose levantar con sangre que emergía de su cabeza.

Tanto Eren como Jean voltearon a ver a Armin, pues había dado en el clavo, a pesar de lo herido que estaba aun su inteligencia no se veía mermada.

-¡largo de aquí, no es asunto suyo!-dijo Reiner que estaba mas que enfurecido por ver interrumpida su venganza.

-no me gusta inmiscuirme en asuntos de pandillas...tampoco se cual sea su problema...pero ese de ahí...es mi alumno...así que les sugiero que pacíficamente se retiren antes de que puedan arrepentirse...-su voz sonaba calmada, no parecía sentirse amenazado al tenerse que enfrentar a 3 chicos armados, no porque tuviera una pistola 45 si no porque confiaba en su fuerza.

-¿que dice? jajajajajajaja ¿que va a hacer? usted solo...jajajajajajaja debe estar bromeando, regrese de la guardería de donde se escapo.

Ymir y Annie comenzaron a reírse por la broma pesada de Reiner, el cual se burlaba de la estatura del hombre frente a el.

-tsk...lamentaras lo que has dicho...¡mocoso de mierda!

A Eren le corrió un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal, no sabiendo porque, pero la mirada de Rivaille le dijo que estaban en problemas. El hombre se abalanzó contra Reiner que le quito el bat y lo noqueo con el Annie intento ir en su ayuda, pero fue golpeada duramente, parecía que al mayor no le importaba que fuera mujer la cual también fue golpeada, sin poder levantarse Ymir iba dispuesta con su cadena, pero fue su perdición al sentir que fue derrumbada con el bat, resbalo y antes de que recobrara la compostura el hombre la enredo en la cadena sin opción de poderse liberar.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Los tres que a Jean, Armin y Eren habían puesto en un predicamento en el cual parecía que perderían sus vidas, llega un hombre y los derriba a sus tres problemas en un segundo, apenas si habían podido seguir sus movimientos pero parecía un profesional en aquellas acciones.

-maldicion...estoy sucio...alguien tendrá que hacerse responsable...-el mayor se arreglo la ropa, el cabello y se miro las manos molesto porque estaban sucias, luego miro a Eren.

-¿co...como...? ¿como es que usted?

-te investigue...¿creias que me haría cargo de alguien sin saber quien era? eres un joven demasiado problemático...pero ahora que todo termino...vendrás conmigo...-se acerco al chico, rompió la camisa del mismo y le apretó la herida para que no sangrara, luego de eso lo tomo del cuello y se lo llevo a rastras.

-¡oiga! ¡suelteme! ¿quien se ha creído?-luchaba por soltarse pero el hombre era fuerte

-ustedes dos... sugiero que vayan a curarse...yo me encargare de este mocoso...

-s...si...gra...gracias..-aun Jean estaba perplejo por lo que sucedía que apenas pudo balbucear algo.

El mayor se llevo a Eren a rastras, mientras este se ajetreaba para soltarse diciendo una y mil maldiciones, amenazando al mayor que si no lo soltaba lo iba a lamentar; mientras tanto, Jean, apenas recupero algo de cordura y de estabilidad en su pierna; ayudo a Armin para salir de ahí, dejando a los cuatro de la pandilla perplejos y heridos por lo que había sucedido. Reiner amenazo con vengarse, pero Jean no hizo caso. LLevo a Armin a su casa donde el abuelo de este casi quedo blanco del susto al ver a su nieto herido, por lo que Jean se llevo una severa reprimenda por parte del viejo. Momento después fueron curados, y aunque adoloridos por suerte estaban en buenas condiciones.

-Armin...lamento lo que paso...-se disculpo Jean.

-esta bien...no es como si hubiera sido tu culpa-tenia la cabeza vendada y algún par de moretones en sus brazos y piernas.

-¡pero no estuvo bien! no debiste estar ahí..yo...lo lamento mucho...no pude defenderte bien y...mira lo que te paso...

-jejeje... no te culpo por eso...en serio...ya paso...-se tocaba su cabeza con cuidado pues aun le dolía el golpe.

-¡no! debi cuidarte...Armin... me preocupe...

-¿te...preocupe...? jejeje gracias...estoy bien y tu lo estas..asi que...

-no...no lo entiendes... tu...tu...¡me gustas!-lo había soltado, ya no habia marcha atrás, miraba a el chico rubio que estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho-y yo...yo...

-¿en serio?-pregunto aun sorprendido.

-si...me gustas...me gustas mucho...se que tu no...esto es...complicado...yo de verdad...bueno...eres...hombre y debe parecerse extraño que otro hombre se confiese...pu..puedes golpearme si quieres...

-tambien me gustas, Jean...-le sonrio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Armin...-no cabia de felicidad, aquel chico rubio le sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos con sus mejillas y orejas coloradas a no mas poder.

El chico rubio tomo valor y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jean, el cual se toco su cara incrédulo ante lo que sintió en ella, fue entonces que el beso dulcemente los labios de Armin, juntaron sus frentes y ambos con lagrimas en los ojos sonreían ampliamente. Jean debía admitir a pesar de lo mal que la habían pasado, al menos había podido confesarse a Armin y eso le quitaba cualquier dolor del cuerpo. Realmente no sabia que pasaría, lo único que sabia es que ahora todo seria diferente.-

Y...mientras tanto, Eren había ido a parar a la casa del señor Rivaille a regañadientes. Ya ahí, fue curado por lo que parecía ser, médicos de cabecera del dueño, gente que parecía demasiado profesional y muy higiénica. Esa fue la primera vez que fue curado por otra persona que no era su amigo Armin. Le colocaron anestesia local y le surcieron la cortada en su muslo, cojeaba pues era difícil caminar bien, salio del "pequeño consultorio casero" de la mansión del hombre que lo había llevado ahí, encontrándose con el en lo que lejos parecía una sala de estar, parecía un salón, iba a entrar, pero al verlo tocar el piano solo se quedo en el marco de la puerta, observándolo.

Sus manos parecían tan flexibles al deslizarse por las teclas del piano que emitía un sonido demasiado angelical para ser tocado por un mortal, el rostro del mayor tenia las facciones relajadas, que cualquiera que lo viera no creería que era un hombre con una fuerza descomunal para derribar a tres personas armadas el solo. Estaba sentado sobre el banquillo en una posición donde su columna vertebral no parecía encorvada, si no en la correcta posición en la que una persona debe sentarse. "Hermoso" fue lo que su mente pensó, pero no supo a que se refería, si al hombre que tocaba el piano, o a la música que interpretaba.

-¿que haces ahí parado como idiota? ¡entra!-Rivaille hablo sin voltear a ver a su inquilino sin dejar el piano.

-¡ah...! pe...perdón...-se sintio estúpido, el hombre se había percatado de su presencia y de que lo estaba espiando.

El piano se detuvo y el mayor se levanto girándose a el chico viéndose frente a frente.

-ehm...no se como decir esto pero...gra...gracias por ayudarme...

-no importa, solo creí que no podrías tu solo-hizo saber, altanero, mirando de arriba a abajo al chico.

-¿pero que...?-"maldito, ¿quien se cree?" se había humillado en dar las gracias y el otro solo le había dado una bofetada, le enfureció, no conocía al hombre pero ya lo comenzaba a odiar.

-como sea...se que te preguntaras muchas cosas, pero no hay mucho que decir, desde que te vi sabia que seria difícil enseñarte, es mas...que no vendrías a la primera clase, así que no dije nada a tus padres y decidí investigarte. Se muy bien que tu familia "Jaeger" es reconocida por toda la ciudad Rose, pero eso es aburrido...así que te investigue a ti en especial. No tienes que decir nada, lo se todo. sobre esa pandilla apodada "los titanes" sobre tu amigo Jean, sobre Armin y que quiere estudiar medicina...bla, bla, bla...se todo. Ahora, si de verdad no quieres tener problemas con tus padres o...conmigo...te sugiero que comiences tus clases, en cuanto te recuperes de esa herida. por ahora, puedes marcharte, te espera mucho así que necesito que estés en las mejores condiciones.

-¿que? oiga yo no...

-marchate...necesito practicar mi próxima interpretación y me estas interrumpiendo...-le hacia la seña para que se alejara, para que lo dejara solo, lo corría como si se tratara de un perro que se había metido donde no debía.

-tsch...¡bien!

-te espero la semana que viene, no podrás engañarme, te están cuidando así que sabre cuando estés bien de esa pierna.

-¿quien se ha creído? mis padres se enteraran y...

-ellos no harán nada si les dices, tengo su permiso para hacer contigo lo que yo quiera. ahora marchate.

-¿que?-no podia creerlo, sus padres lo habían puesto en manos de un hombre que parecía educado, pero era un rufián delincuente.

-dije: ¡largoooo!

-¡arrggg! de acuerdo, ¡ya me voy!

Se fue azotando la puerta. Esta de mas decir que estaba mas que enojado, ese hombre lo había sacado de sus cabales en un santiamén.

Con el paso de los días, se percato de que, en efecto, era vigilado. Lo bueno de todo esto era que la pandilla de "los titanes" no se habían aparecido por ningún lado. Supo también que Jean y Armin eran novios, luego se entero por boca de ellos como es que había sucedió, así que ahora el chico rubio estaba mas con ellos, claro, después de sus obligaciones; pero, en ocasiones Eren se sentía desplazado por la pareja, como si fuera mal tercio.

Mas días después, cuando se encontraba ya mejor de su herida una persona que parecía trabajar para el señor Rivaille le dijo que se presentara en la casa de este, a Eren no le quedo de otra que presentarse en la mansión del que ahora seria su maestro de piano. Ya sabia lo que pasaría, horas largas y extenuantes de clases teóricas, de nombres complicados, y de panfletos de música que no comprendía y luego llegaría la practica en donde el hombre que le enseñaba se daría cuenta que de nada servia lo que le inculcaba, nada funcionaba, después lo abandonaría y volvería a su vida tranquila; no obstante, fue completamente lo contrario. Le había obligado a que le dijera: "Levi-sensei" o "Rivaille-sensei" desde el primer día de sus clases lo único que se puso a hacer fue correr por todo el jardín, otros día plantar rosas sin ayuda de pala, si no con su propias manos, cortar tomates sin un objetivo aparente,hacer brazos tomándose de un tubo de ejercicio causándole ampoyas, cavar un agujero de 4 metros y luego volverlo a llenar o incluso, lavar trastes sucios, aveces hasta dos veces. Se había convertido en un empleado mas del mayor, o eso pensaba el chico que estaba hastío de que le diera a hacer cosas que poco o nada tenia que ver con el piano. ¿Que métodos eran estos? ¿acaso estaba jugando? y así mismo se pregunto: ¿porque le daba pie a que se burlara de el? ¿porque seguia hiyendo? Ese día, después de una larga semana se dijo que no aguantaría mas sus metodos poco ortodoxos.

-bien...quiero que limpies mi baño con jabón, cloro, sin usar guantes. ese sera tu labor de hoy, como son 5 baños te sugiero que comiences ya, si no quieres llegar tarde a tu casa.

-¿que?

-vamos, ve...el mayordomo te indicara donde debes...

-¡no! ¡me niego! no voy a hacer mas de esas estupideces, si quiere una sirvienta contratela, y paguele, pero a mi no me tendrá haciendo esas cosas sin obtener ni siquiera un centavo ¿de que se trata? se supone que me enseñaría a tocar el piano, no esto. ¿mis padres saben? porque si no yo mismo se los haré saber y entonces estará en serios problemas. es mas...¿sabe que? ¡me largo de aquí! ¡renuncio! esto es...una estupidez-arrojo un trapo que tenia en las manos al suelo con todo el desdén.

El hombre se le acerco y le miro las manos con detenimiento, viendo que estaban dañadas con ampoyas, y rasposas debido a la resequedad de la tierra.

-¿que...que hace?

-tus manos...están curtidas...las manos de un hombre, y no de un niño bonito.

-¿que esta...diciendo?

-para tocar el piano tus manos deben ser hábiles...fuertes...ahora, ya las tienes fuertes...¿quieres aprender? ¡adelante! siéntate...voy a enseñarte.

-¿que dice? todo lo que me puso hacer...¿fue para eso? ¡es una estupidez!

-no cuestiones mis métodos...yo se lo que hago...¿quieres aprender, si o no?

-¡no lo se!

-entonces...de nada servirá lo que has hecho todo este tiempo...y entonces, realmente quedaras como una criada.

-ah...yo...tscch...-el mayor parecía tener razón, si se iba quedaría como una criada, si se quedaba tenia que aprender a tocar el piano, así que eligió lo segundo.

A regañadientes se sentó en el banquillo, mirando el teclado frente a el sin comprender bien que hacer.

-bien...buena decisión...ahora, voy a enseñarte. Hare lo siguiente, y me imitaras ¿de acuerdo?

-si...

El mayor le hizo una señal para que le diera lugar en el banquillo. Eren se recorrió sintiendo repegar su hombro con el del mayor percatándose de esa aroma, esa aroma a perfume que le molestaba que le fuera de su agrado, supo ahí de donde provenía "aroma a rosas" si, eso era, recordó el extenso jardín lleno de ellas, pensando que quizás por eso ese hombre olía así, aroma a rosas, pero con un singular toque masculino que lo inquieto por unos leves momentos. Miro el teclado viendo los dedos, las manos del hombre, y las teclas que tocaba; después, le pidió que lo imitara. Lo intento, una dos, tres veces, pero por mas que lo hacia como le indicaba no daba la tonada, era desatinada y sin ritmo.

-¡no, así no!-dio un golpe a las manos que se encontraban sobre el piano con la batuta.

-tssch...-lo miro con odio pero no dijo nada.

-¡otra vez!-cerro los ojos para escucharlo, pero para nada le sonaba afinado-¡lo estas haciendo mal!-le volvio a golpear.

Sus manos ya se encontraban rojas de los golpes, incluso le dolían los dedos; pero no sabia ni podía negarse, aquella mirada fría e intimidante era suficiente para no poder levantarse y darle una bofetada a ese hombre que le intentaba enseñar a tocar el piano; y es que, desde que vio como golpeaba a aquella pandilla supo que su suerte podía ser la misma si no hacia lo que el hombre le indicaba.

* * *

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_Parecía que poco a poco entendía mejor como debía tocar el piano. Este maestro era diferente en todos los aspectos, ya que lo que le había hecho hacer semanas antes le había servido para aguantar las constantes y extenuantes practicas sobre el piano hasta el anochecer._

_-bien...bien...mejoras pero no es suficiente...-le dijo el hombre serenamente._

_Sono un teléfono que provenía del pantalón del mayor, este lo vio, hizo una señal a el chico que siguiera con la practica en lo que el se ocupaba de la llamada telefónica._

_Eren vio salir a su sensei de la sala, siguió con la practica por un buen rato, pero paso mucho tiempo lo cual lo preocupo, así que se levanto del banquillo, salio de la sala, buscando con la mirada a su maestro que no parecía rastro de el, salio de la casa viéndolo sentado frente las escaleras. Su maestro se percato de su presencia y giro la vista, sorprendiéndose de que su alumno lo había visto._

_-se...sensei...Levi...-esta sorprendido porque aquel mayor de mirada petulante, altanera, y engreída tenia una mirada decaída con lagrimas discernir por sus mejillas._

_-¡Eren!-el que aquel chico lo viera lo desconcertó, siempre parecía estar alerta, pero aquella llamada lo había dejado muy conmocionado._

...

* * *

**¿que tal? comienza lo interesante, -w- jejejeje espero su reviews, recuerden: son gratis y mi ego se alimenta de ellos (?) :v jaajjaja gracias por sus favs y sus follows :) me hacen muy feliz! el capi tres dentro de poco :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**saludos a todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡holaaaaa!**

**Wuaaaaaaa estoy muy feliz =...) gracias, muchisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, favs, y follows, mi ego esta lleno, pero hoy viene por mas (?) XD jajaja Este fic ha tenido mas pronta respuesta que el otro, y eso que este es EreRi y el otro es RirEn...que ironia o.O jajjaajja gracias por superar mis expectavas chicas, procurare actualizar cada tercer o cuarto dia. ¡todo depende de ustedes! :D y de sus reviews sensuales (?) Sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes son propiedad de: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO: III**

"Por fin termino" se dijo tras soltar un gran suspiro; apenas eran las 4:30 de la tarde y se sentía realmente fatigado, que lo único que quería era pasar el tiempo como tanto le gustaba ya que últimamente tenia que levantarse a las 8am para estar a las 10am en la mansión de su maestro. "Este hombre es extraño" pensaba. Siempre estaba calmado, nada parecía mermarlo, le inquietaba aquella personalidad tan fría, calculadora; sin embargo, cuando hablaba, cuando le ordenaba, cuando lo hacia sentir la peor mierda, era cuando deseaba que no abriera la boca "bruto de mierda" le decía cada vez que no hacia una tonada bien. Sus métodos eran fuera de lo común, nada que ver con lo que otro maestro le había enseñado, o intentado enseñar, pero pese a todo, algo en su mente se le quedaba. El recuerdo de ese perfume, y el sentir de esa música que retumbaba en sus oídos. Admiraba que este hombre le haya aguantado mas de una semana a diferencia de otros de sus maestros, o de otras escuelas.

Hastiado de estar con ese maestro, se dirigió a la casa de Jean, o mas bien, un edificio de departamentos algo retirado, pero no importándole, iba a pie. Le gustaba caminar en lo que llevaba unos audífonos y su ipod con música muy distinta a la que le enseñaba, ya que, quería sacarse ese sonido "tin, tin" de sus odios.

Abordo el elevador subiendo al quinto piso, salio y camino por el pasillo izquierdo donde había infinidad de puertas con números y casi al final, se paro enfrente de la puerta que decía 145 y toco el timbre.

-¡Eren!

-¿Armin?-por un momento le desconcerto que quien le abrió no fue el dueño del departamento, si no el rubio.

-jejeje...ho...hola...¿vienes a ver a Jean, no es así? pasate...-el chico abrió la puerta para que el ojiverde pasara.

-¿que haces aquí? bueno...creo suponer...pero...es decir...como sea...¿donde esta el cara de caballo?

-¡¿a quien le dices cara de caballo, idiota?!-salia Jean con una bandeja de botana y unas bebidas.

-jajajaja, no entiendo porque te molestas, si parece que atiendes cuando digo "cara de caballo"-comento divertido.

-¡¿que?! ¡callate! ¿quieres pelear?-dejo la charola sobre la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala, para después tomar el cuello de la camisa de Eren.

-chicos...chicos...calmense...-pedia el chico rubio que le sudaba la gota "estos dos nos son felices si no están peleando" pensó para si, sonriendo en sus adentros.

-tsch...como sea...¿que es lo que quieres?-pregunto Jean rascándose la cabeza, su aspecto decía "no he salido en todo el día". Vestia una playera de tirantes, y un pants holgado.

-mmm...-vio a Armin, pensando que había llegado en el peor momento-...jejeje...interrumpo ¿verdad?-se sentia avergonzado con sus amigos.

-¿eh?-Tanto el rubio como Jean se quedaron mirando dudosos y luego, al darse cuenta de lo que Eren "quiso decir" retrocedieron en verse con su respectivo sonrojo en las mejillas.

-jajajajajajajajaja...son tan obvios...lo mejor es que me vaya...-se dirigia a la puerta.

-¡no! ¿porque tiene que haber diferencia? quiero decir...los tres hemos sido amigos desde hace años...ahora que...huumm...Jean y yo...bueno...ya sabes...no tienes porque irte-reconocio el rubio.

-¡es...es verdad! jejeje...quédate idiota...-pidio Jean.

La verdad era que no tenia a donde mas ir, así que acepto quedarse. Hablaron de todo, y a la vez de nada; pero, sobre todo, de que el abuelo de Armin sospechaba de la "cercanía" de Jean y lo mucho que les costaba esconder lo que ellos dos tenían. Cuando estaba con sus dos amigos, el ojiverde se preguntaba si realmente tenían una relación como tal, ya que a pesar de que los veía mas cerca que era normal al tener una relación, no los veía como se imaginaba; no obstante, no quería verse morboso al preguntarles "como les iba" ya que al verlos juntos era mas que evidente.

-¿y tu Eren, como vas? Jean me dijo todo, que ese hombre...ehm...¿como se llama?-miraba hacia arriba intentado recordar golpeando sus labios con una cuchara con la cual comia helado.

-Levi Rivaille...-solto el nombre amargamente.

-¡ah si, si! maestro de piano. ¿no?

-tsch...lo odio en verdad...

-jejeje...no me digas...¿todavia?-Eren asintio-jajajaja vaya, vaya, ese hombre tiene aguante, otro ya te hubiera mandado al carajo por no poder enseñar a esa cabeza hueca que tienes.

-¡callate Jean!

-mmm...¿Comó es? la vez que nos defendió de la pandilla "los titanes" me dio mucho miedo...me sorprendió saber que era tu maestro de piano-comento Armin.

-¿"Comó es"? la verdad...no se como definirlo...Casi no habla, siempre esta tomando café o té no se que diablos, y solo me habla para decirme: "eso no esta bien, sientelo" "bruto de mierda, ¿que tienes por cerebro?" y no deja de pegarme con su batuta cuando lo hago mal...arrggggg no lo soporto...-se jalaba los cabellos desesperado.

-no entiendo...¿si tanto le odias, porque sigues hiyendo?-pregunto la pareja de Armin.

-lo he intentado, pero...manda por mi, ademas me va peor si no lo hago. tsch...no me gusta admitirlo...pero no me queda de otra que ir.

-¡quien lo diría! jajajajaja parece ser que ya apareció la orma de tu zapato, idiota.

-Jean...no te burles...-reprendio a su amor-creo que deberías intentar ganartelo, hacerlo tu amigo...tal vez eso haría las cosas mas llevaderas-sugirio.

-¿que? ¡ni pensarlo! es un pesado. Lo peor de todo, es que mis padres me encargaron con el ¿se dan cuenta? puuff... ni que fuera un mocoso. de verdad...lo odio...- se quejaba de su desgracia.

-no creo que odies que te enseñe,ni lo pedante que puede ser, creo que mas bien...te molesta que no se haya dado por vencido contigo...-afirmo Armin seguro.

Jean y Eren se le quedaron viendo. Jean sabia que Armin había dado en el clavo, y el ojiverde estaba sorprendido porque algo en su interior le decía que su amigo tenia toda la razón.

-¿que?-inquirio el rubio por la mirada de sus dos amigos.

-jejeje...aveces me sorprende como puedes ser tan bueno...-acepto Jean, perplejo.

-¿que..que dices?-agacho la cabeza avergonzado-no...no frente a Eren...

-jejejeje esta bien, no me importa...-el ojiverde trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo el rubio que estaba rojo hasta las orejas, hasta el le pareció lindo. Es que sabia que aunque Armin parecía que no rompía ni un plato, su inteligencia equilibraba su falta de fuerza física.

Estuvieron al menos una hora mas platicando, hasta que ya eran las 6. Armin y Eren se fueron juntos del departamento de Jean.

-Eren...lo estuve pensando y...creo que le diré a mi abuelo lo de Jean y yo-dijo tras haber guardado silencio durante el trayecto de regreso a casa a su amigo.

-¿que? pero...Armin...¿estas seguro?

-si...no le digas a Jean...aun estoy pensando el momento perfecto. ¿me guardas el secreto?

-ehm...si...claro...pero...

-nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, no tengo que ocultarme. y ehm...gracias...por aceptarnos.

-jejeje ¿que dices? ustedes siempre serán mis amigos pase lo que pase...

-gracias...

Callaron un poco al cruzar la calle; el silencio no era algo incomodo, ya que llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose por lo que era parte natural de su amistad.

-bueno...yo me voy por aquí...-hizo saber el rubio al llegar al final de la calle.

-si...¡nos vemos!

Su amigo se alejo y el hizo lo mismo tomando su camino para su mansión. Esa tarde con sus amigos le hizo olvidar todo el estrés de las clases de piano, pero el solo pensar que el día siguiente tenia que volver a ir, el malestar regreso.

Cada día que iba a sus clases, ya sabia la rutina establecida: Llegaba, el mayordomo lo recibía, lo hacia pasar a la sala, y minutos después llegaba Levi-sensei con batuta, y panfletos en sus manos haciéndole saber al chico que la clase comenzaba.

-¡buenos dias joven Jaeger!

-si...

-pase...enseguida Levi-sama estara con usted.

-gracias...

Le ofrecían te o café, pero el rara vez lo tomaba, solo las galletas para quitar el ansia mientras esperaba a que llegara. El mayordomo se retiro, pasaron varios minutos su sensei no se aparecía, lo cual lo desespero así que salio de la sala y en eso iba el mayordomo de nuevo.

-¿ya se va joven?

-ehm...no...solo me preguntaba ¿que esta haciendo? ya tardo demasiado...

-oh debi suponerlo...lo siento joven Jaeger...es que cuando esta sembrando o podando las rosas se demora mas de lo debido...

-¿sembrar, podar? ¿el...lo hace?

-si...¿porque le sorprende?

-bueno...es tan quisquilloso con la limpieza...que creí que tenia sirvientes hasta para bañarlo-comento despreocupado.

-jejeje...-hizo reir al hombre, que carraspeo por su falta de educacion-disculpe...no, le gusta hacerlo el mismo.

-mmm...oiga...¿donde esta?

-detras de la casa...¿porque?

-¿puedo verlo?

-¿disculpe?-le sorprendio la petición del invitado de su amo-no creo que...sea conveniente.

-¿porque no? el siempre me hace esperar, y voy a decirle unas dos o tres cosas.

-no, no...le sugiero que no me insista...le gusta estar solo cuando...hace sus cosas...el esta consciente de que usted esta aquí, por favor espere un poco mas.

-tu solo eres un sirviente, y no puedes decirme que hacer o no, ¿digame donde esta?

-pe...pero...-le mayordomo se sentía en aprietos, ya que si le decía y aquel invitado provocaba un disgusto a su amo quien lo pagaría seria el.

-descuide...no diré que usted me dijo...¿me llevara donde el esta?

-bu...bueno...es por aquí...-indico para que lo siguiera.

En silencio el sirviente del dueño de la mansión lo llevo hacia una habitación con puertas que daban hacia el jardín. Y ahí pudo verlo.

Estaba hincado, con un trapo rodeando su cabeza, unas tijeras de podar en sus manos, tierra, y lo que parecía ser abono natural en un costal retirando. Todo se volvió quieto, el mayordomo hace rato que se había ido dejándolo solo; se había dispuesto a ir y gritarle pero solo se quedo postrado frente a la puerta de cristal mirándolo. Levi se limpiaba el sudor con la manga remangada debido al extenuante calor del día, luego podaba las rosas, sembrando otras que tenia, miraba las que ya tenia cuidándolas con extremada precaución. y Eren vio algo que lo dejo perplejo, que parecía que estuviera soñando. Su sensei, sonrió. Fue una sonrisa muy ligera, casi ni se habían movido las facciones del hombre; sin embargo, el chico lo había visto.

-*el...realmente...*-se alejo de la puerta, aun estupefacto por lo que sus ojos habían sido testigos-*¿que...que me sucede...?*-su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo como si saliera de su pecho.

-¿que demonios haces aquí, mocoso?

-¿ah?-el hombre ya estaba frente a el, con los guantes en una mano, y el trapo que antes estaba en su cabeza, sobre su hombro-yo...estaba...

-¿espiandome? que impertinencia la tuya...¿quien te dejo pasar?-su expresion mas que enojo mostraba rabia.

-yo...ah...yo solo...es que...tardo y...

-¡que fastidio!-el hombre se aproximo a el chico.

Sabia que era el fin, había cometido una indiscreción y la extraña emoción que había sentido se evaporó convirtiéndose en un terror inexplicable. Levi le tomo de la oreja llevándolo a la sala arrojándolo sobre un sillón.

-¡quedate ahi! ¡y si te vuelvo a ver merodeando por mi casa...te mato!-le dedico una mirada asesina para después salir de la habitación.

-¿que...que fue eso?-se sobaba la oreja lastimada, aquel acto sobre su persona le enfureció, pero mas la actitud del mayor. En un momento lo había visto sonreír, y en otro se había convertido en un demonio.

Cuando el mayor regreso estaba vestido formalmente, peinado, y oliendo a ese perfume que Eren conocía bien y que disfrutaba muy a su pesar. El que lo haya espiado le hizo realmente arrepentirse, ya que lo había hecho tocar el piano hasta no poder mas, hasta que sus dedos estaban entumecidos sin saber a ciencia cierta si era por tocar el piano o por los constantes golpes de la batuta en sus manos.

-¡basta, basta!-dijo, para que se detuviera-¿que es lo que tienes por cerebro? ¿es tan difícil aprenderlo? ¡maldicion! bruto de mierda...-pego con su batuta sobre el piano, molesto; de hecho, parecía mas irritado de lo normal.

-¡deje de gritarme! lo estoy haciendo como me dice...

-no, si fuera así, lo tocarias como es.

-¡que si! suena como cuando usted lo toca, es igual.

-¿disculpa? ¿tu eres el maestro? no lo creo...no comprendo como es que tu eres el único de tu familia sin talento...pero...-solto un suspiro largo-me comprometi a enseñarte así me cueste lo que me cueste.

-¿que mas le da? yo no puedo aprender...lo intento, lo intento, pero no pasa nada...yo no puedo aprender...es como usted dice, no tengo talento...aunque lo toco como me dice, con los dedos que es...no puedo... incluso...incluso me he aprendido estas estúpidas partituras pero...de nada ha servido.

-Eren...-se aproximo hacia el-no se trata de lo que aprendas...no quería decirlo, quería que tu lo descubrieras por ti mismo...-poso su mano sobre el pecho del joven-todo esta aquí...para tocar el piano, no debes pensar si esta leyéndolo bien, si estas haciéndolo con los dedos correctos.

-¿que, en el pecho? ¿entonces de que sirve aprenderlos? ¿de que sirve todo lo que me ha enseñado?

-Eren...eso es importante, pero también...debes sentirlo...aquí...

-¿en el corazón?

-corazon...alma...espíritu...como quieras llamarle, pero si...es la idea...mocoso...te mostraré.

Indico al chico que se levantara del banquillo para tomar su lugar. El mayor poso sus dedos sobre las teclas, las acarició, las miro un momento, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a tocar.

Era la primera vez que su sensei le dejaba verlo tocar el piano. Quedo embelesado, la música que tocaba era la misma que le había enseñado durante semanas; sin embargo, había algo diferente, era como le había dicho, podía sentirla. Cada tonada era perfecta, el ritmo era tan conmovedor que le hizo olvidar que odiaba el sonido del piano, por un momento sintió viajar a otro lugar, a una montaña con un aire fresco. A un día lluvioso en la cera de la calle. Su cuerpo se derretía por el sonido de cada tecla que juntas formaban una hermosa melodía. En una palabra: HERMOSO. Si, otra vez, pero algo le hizo saber que no solo era bello lo que escuchaba, si no también el que era el causante de ese sonido tan armonioso: su sensei: Levi Rivaille.

-¿lo vez?

-¿eh?-el escucharlo hablar después de la interpretación lo dejo aun atonito-ah...si...es...es genial...es decir...es lo mismo que me enseño pero...hay algo...

-la clave esta en que lo sientas...ahora ven-le extendio la mano.

-de...de acuerdo...-temeroso acepto, no sabia si tomar la mano del mayor, pero este lo hizo primero.

Volvió a sentarse en el banquillo y su maestro se paro atrás del. Como si no fuera suficiente, dio un brinco al sentir las manos frías de su sensei debajo de las suyas.

-solo sigueme...

-bi..bien...

Sentía el baho de la respiración cálida del mayor sobre su nuca, la aroma a rosas exquisita que despedía de su cuerpo, el rose de las manos con las suyas sobre las teclas. Hace un momento había estado molesto con el, pero ahora parecía tan amable que no daba crédito a que fuera el mismo hombre.

-estoy...estoy tocando...-dijo perplejo al escuchar que el sonido era diferente, parecido al que su sensei tocaba.

-si...tienes que practicar...-lo miro desde esa distancia.

-lo se...graci...-giro su vista y ambos chocaron miradas muy de cerca-¡ah! lo...lo siento...-su cara sentía quemarse, supo que esa cercanía mas que nervioso lo había puesto sonrojado no comprendiendo esa situación. Ese día habían pasado muchas cosas nuevas: la sonrisa de su sensei, la forma en la que tocaba el piano, y ahora esto.

-sera mejor que...te vayas, ya son las 5

-¡¿tan rapido?! es decir...que...que bien...yo voy...voy a...¡me voy ya!-no entendia que le pasaba, estaba balbuceando sin dejar de sentir esa opresión en su estomago.

-si...mañana a la misma hora.

-esta bien...-se dirigia a la puerta, y antes de salir regreso-¡gracias! ¡aprendi mucho hoy! ¡gracias!-le hizo reverencia, después de eso se marcho.

El mayor se quedo perplejo de que Eren hiciera tal acto de respeto cuando siempre se iba molesto amenazándolo que no iba a volver. En cuanto estuvo solo, sin la vista de nadie mas a su alrededor, sonrió para si, un tanto por lo que ese chico representaba, y otro poco feliz por el mismo al ver que algo ya se le había quedado en la mente de su joven pupilo.

Para los siguientes días, cada vez que podía, espiaba a su sensei, se le hizo costumbre. Al principio le pareció divertido, pero luego se convirtió en una especie de "conocimiento" y por cada día que pasaba, le desconcertaba el hecho de que su sensei tenia multifacetas que siempre eran nuevas para el. Lo vio una vez pintar con oleo una figura sobre el lienzo que poco entendió, o incluso haciendo anotaciones de algo, etc. Se pensó a si mismo como acosador, y aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le gustaba esa parte tan misteriosa del mayor que no quería comprender, ni romperse la cabeza por ello.

-entonces...Levi-sensei estaba lleno de pintura...por supuesto no se dio cuenta que lo veía, pero me sorprende que no le tema ensuciarse por eso y si por el polvo, jeje ...es muy raro...

-oye...Eren...

-¿si Armin?

Se dirigían de regreso a sus casas después de haber estado con Jean. Al parecer los de la pandilla "los titanes" ya no estaban por los alrededores, lo cual Armin agradecía porque temía no solo por Jean si no también por Eren que volvieran con algún plan para fastidiarlos de nuevo, pero, por el momento, agradecía que no fuera así; por lo que, después de la escuela Jean pasaba por el para estar juntos en su departamento y horas mas tarde llegaba Eren que ahora, se la pasaba hablando de su maestro sin parar. el "cara de caballo" como le decía el ojiverde a su amigo codeo a Armin como diciéndole " y a este ¿que le pico? hace unos días decía que odiaba a su maestro de piano...y ahora..." En el momento no le dijeron nada porque sabían que lo negaría, pero ahora que estaban en la calle, y solo con su amigo se dijo que debía preguntarle.

-¿si...que sucede?

-bueno...Jean y yo...mmm...lo pensamos y...quería preguntarte...¿algo paso con tu sensei?

-¿porque lo dices?

-es que...hablas demasiado de el, de hecho, mas de lo que quisieras admitir. Creo que al fin te hiciste su amigo, ¿no?

-¿amigo? jajajaj no, no para nada...es solo que...a pesar de su personalidad difícil, aveces es amable. Y...no solo eso, estoy aprendiendo, realmente...estoy aprendiendo...-confirmo emocionado.

-oh...ya veo...

-pero...hay algo mas, ¿cierto? algo mas que quieres decirme.

-si, te seré franco...Eren...¿te gusta?

-¿que cosa?

-no que...si no...quien. Hablo de tu maestro, Levi Rivaille. Jean y yo creemos que...tu sensei, te gusta.

-¿qu...que...?

-asi que...no me equivoque-afirmo al ver la cara de su amigo ponerse completamente colorada.

-no, no...te equivocas, jeje eso no es...

-¡es verdad! hablas mucho del, te emociona, y ahora mismo tu cara...esta como la mía cuando Jean...bueno eso no importa...-evadio lo que iba a decir pues el solo pensarlo lo puso en predicamento- te gusta.

-¡no es verdad! solo lo admiro...es como dijo Jean, ha sido muy persistente conmigo y agradezco ahora porque realmente estoy aprendiendo algo.

-puede ser...pero entre admiración y amor...hay una linea muuuuy delgada, y tu Eren, ya la has cruzado.

-¡no puede...ser! yo no...

-piensalo un momento, y veras que eso es. por lo pronto me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos!

-oye...Ar...

Su amigo había descubierto lo que el intentaba en su interior reprimir. Escuchar esas palabras "te gusta, te gusta de verdad" le hizo advertir en su corazón que lo que sus amigos habían descubierto antes que el era: Verdad.

Para los días siguientes el ojiverde ya no pudo sentirse tranquilo, las palabras de sus amigos lo habían hecho darse cuenta de su realidad; incluso ahora, era mas difícil estar a lado de su sensei sin sentirse avergonzado, nervioso, y le costaba trabajo concentrarse cuando se le aproximaba para indicarle algo en los panfletos.

Independientemente de eso parecía que poco a poco entendía mejor como debía tocar el piano. Este maestro era diferente en todos los aspectos, ya que lo que le había hecho hacer muchisismas semanas antes le había servido para aguantar las constantes y extenuantes practicas sobre el piano hasta el anochecer.

-bien...bien...mejoras pero no es suficiente...-le dijo el hombre seriamente.

Sonó el teléfono dentro del interior del pantalón del mayor, este lo vio, hizo una señal a el chico que siguiera con la practica en lo que el se ocupaba de la llamada telefónica.

Eren vio salir a su sensei de la sala, siguió con la practica por un buen rato, pero paso mucho tiempo lo cual lo preocupo, así que se levanto del banquillo, salio de la sala, buscando con la mirada a su maestro que no parecía rastro de el, salio de la casa viéndolo sentado frente las escaleras. Su maestro se percato de su presencia y giro la vista, sorprendiéndose de que su alumno lo había visto.

-se...sensei...Levi...-estaba sorprendido porque aquel mayor de mirada petulante, altanera, y engreída tenia una mirada decaída con lagrimas discernir por sus mejillas, de todos los perfiles que había alcanzado a ver este lo dejo aun mas atónito.

-¡Eren!-el que aquel chico lo viera lo desconcertó, siempre parecía estar alerta, pero aquella llamada lo había dejado muy conmocionado-¿que haces aquí? ¡te dije que practicaras!-oculto su vista, limpiándose el rostro.

-pe...pero...¿esta...bien?

-¿sigues aqui? ve a dentro...

-es que...sensei...

-¡te dije que te fueras!-le grito, levantándose de las escaleras-estoy bien...ve a dentro...

-es...esta bien...-acepto no muy gustoso.

Su maestro tardo al menos unos 30 minutos en regresar a la sala, para cuando lo hizo su temple volvió a ser la misma. Calmada, inmutable; no obstante, había algo diferente, un leve silencio tan mortuorio que el chico no pudo evitar sentir. Lo único que opacaba la mudes de ambos hombres en la habitación era el piano que tocaba el ojisverdes, después de eso una lluvia intensa se vino de la nada nublando el día, como si la alegría del mundo se hubiera ido en un instante.

-ya...ya vete...no vengas mañana, estaré ocupado-dijo hastio, mientras se tocaba las cienes.

-pero...esta lloviendo.

-ah...es verdad...-miro hacia la ventana, no se había percatado de que la lluvia ya llevaba rato mojando el pasto del jardín y los cristales de su casa.

Ahora si quedaron en silencio, en un aplacamiento de sonido, a pesar de que la lluvia repiqueteaba en los cristales de la ventana, era como si eso fuera opacado.

-oiga...sensei...

-no-antes de que comentara algo, se negó rotundamente-se que me preguntaras, y la respuesta es no.

-pero...eso esta mal...¿que lo puso así? ¿fue...la llamada?

-¿ah? ¿quien te has creído? solo eres mi alumno y nada mas.

-eso...piensa usted...

-eso es lo que eres, no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida personal. Solo eres un mocoso que no entiende problemas de adultos.

Aquello lo molesto, el chico sentía que tenia una conexión con su sensei, pero el sentirse desplazado, ignorado, o nada en la vida de su maestro, lejos de entristecerle le enfureció.

-¡me niego!-asoto las manos sobre el teclado del piano dejando salir de el un sonido fuerte y furioso-¡me importa! ¡diga lo que diga, usted me importa!

-¿que putas dices?-dejo su pose de cruzar los brazos, poniéndose en alerta-crei darte consideración porque esta lloviendo, pero ya no quiero ver tu cara de bruto. ¡largate ya!-le ordeno indicándole la puerta para que saliera.

-¡no! ¡no me iré hasta que me escuche!

-maldito mocoso de mierda...¡largate ya!

Eren comenzó a acercarse, en lo que Levi retrocedía. En otro momento lo habría golpeado, pero estaba conmocionado por la llamada antes recibida que su mente estaba en blanco para poder pensar con claridad que hacer en este tipo de situación, no se dio cuenta que se le termino a donde huir si no hasta que lo acorralo sobre la pared.

-¿pero que...?-"es...es muy alto" se dijo, en ese breve instante se sintió intimidado, sin escapatoria ¿porque? no lo sabia, lo que sabia es que de algún modo se había paralizado.

-Levi-sensei...usted...yo...no quería aceptarlo...pero no puedo dejar de pensar en usted, sin darme cuenta que lo estoy haciendo, y sigo pensando en usted. sonrió como idiota al hacer eso y es que...ya no lo puedo parar...

-¿que estas...?

-¡me gusta! ¡me gusta mucho sensei!

-¡¿estas demente?! ¡ya basta, aléjate de...mi...!

El chico no pudo resistirse mas y beso al mayor, este por supuesto se opuso colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su alumno para alejarlo pero no podía, sintiendo, poco a poco, como sedia a ese beso tierno.

* * *

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_Se sentía totalmente arrepentido, así que no importando que tanto lo corriera de su mansión, tenia que verlo para disculparse, para hablar con el. No sabia bien para que, solo sentía la necesidad infinita de verlo..._

_..._

_-¡estas casado! no puedes pedirme que..._

_-oh, si que puedo...eres mio Levi...-le tomo de la cintura._

_El mayordomo no podía dejar pasar al chico, ya que su amo estaba bastante ocupado con su visita._

...

* * *

**¡Lo seeeee! soy una maldita por dejarlo en la mejor parte :o jajajaja pero es aqui donde comienza lo realmente intenso! por fin Eren se atrevio a declarar sus sentimientos y el EreRi comienzaaa! jajaja. tambien...la aparicion de alguien...¿quien sera? :P**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**saludos a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Es un gusto para mi estar aqui y traerles el siguiente capitulo. por favor, dejenme reviews nada les cuesta un mensajito xD asi no sabre si les gusta o no D: XD bueno...sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes son de su respectivo autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV:**

Aquella gira fue realmente agotadora, después de dos meses no creía que volvería a casa, de hecho había vuelto antes de lo previsto debido a un llamado que recibió tenia que saber que es lo que estaba pasando en su mansión.

-¡bienvenida de regreso Señora!

-¡bienvenida de regreso Señora!

-¡bienvenida de regreso Señora!

-¡bienvenida de regreso Señora!

Toda la servidumbre le daba el recibimiento apropiando haciendo la reverencia correspondiente a quien servían; no obstante ella no presto demasiada atención, iba solo enfocada a entrar a su casa.

-¡Eren! ¿donde estas?-gritaba mas que molesta.

El chico desde su habitación escucho los gritos y desganadamente bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su madre en el recibidor.

-¿Que haces aquí mamá? creí que estabas de gira.

-tuve que volver ¿me puedes explicar esto?-agitaba en su mano un papel.

-¿que...que es eso?-no entendia bien a que se refería curioso por saber el motivo del disgusto de su progenitora extendió la mano para que la mujer le diera el documento.

-Lo recibi antier por la mañana y tuve que obligarme a volver, pero antes quiero saber ¿que fue lo que hiciste ahora?

Escuchaba que su madre le gritaba, le reprendía, por algo que el desconocida en lo que abría aquel papel leyendo su contenido:

_Señora de Jaeger:_

_Se que lo que le informaré en estas letras no sera de su entero agrado, por lo tanto seré breve._

_Renuncio a seguir dándole clases a su hijo por motivos de poco aprendizaje y falta de mi tiempo profesional, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos por los cuales no dispondré de tiempo para enseñarle._

_Por su comprensión:_

_gracias._

_ATTE:_  
_Levi Rivaille  
_

En cuanto leyó: Levi Rivaille al final de la carta sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Ese había sido el precio a pagar por el beso que hace unos días le había dado a la fuerza. Leyó aquella carta tan corta y tan formal dos y tres veces no creyendo lo que en ella decía. "renunciar" sabia que eso significaba no volver a verlo por lo que su corazón se oprimió y luego exploto en miles de pedazos que le serian difícil volverlos a su lugar, pero aun haciendo eso ya no volvería a ser igual. Ese era el adiós, así mismo como el rechazo al amor que comenzó a surgir en su interior por aquel sensei que sin en un principio odio ahora mismo no podía dejar de pensar en el.

-esto...no...yo...no entiendo...

-es increible, de verdad pensé que ahora si aprenderias algo. Por lo menos este maestro resistió mas de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero... eso no significa que me de por vencida. En cuanto me desocupe te buscare otro.

-¡no madre! ¡yo no quiero a otro...yo quiero a Rivaille-sensei. ¡no quiero a nadie mas!

-Eren...no hay nada que pueda hacer. Fue difícil hacer que aceptara que te enseñara, dudo que acceda regresar, yo lo contacte por el director Erwin, el fue el que lo convenció. lo siento hijo...pero no hay nada que hacer.

-¡no digas eso! yo puedo hablar con ese señor, puedo convencerlo. ¡dame su numero!-no podia evitar sentir el desasosiego del abandono, el no volver a verlo sentía que moriría y haría cualquier cosa para estar de nuevo con aquel hombre del que se enamoro y por el cual habían sido robados todos sus pensamientos.

-hijo...¿porque insistes? me sorprende...jamas has querido aprender nada.

-yo...estaba aprendiendo algo con el...de verdad... ¡quiero que el sea mi maestro, y nadie mas!-se mostraba determinado, si algo que no iba a permitir era el perder al hombre que amaba.

-¿que te hizo ese hombre?-inquirio, no era precisamente una pregunta que quería que fuera respondida, mas bien era una pregunta a si misma. Jamas había visto entusiasmado a su hijo con un maestro-jeje bien...haré lo posible hijo.

Vio que su madre hacia unas llamadas y le dijo que le darían respuesta en una semana, pero el no podía esperar tanto. El quería verlo de nuevo, y después de ese beso no podía olvidar ese calor en sus labios.

_*-*-*Flash back*-*-*_

_Se resistía a ser besado por el menor, pero la forma tan aferrada con la que lo besaba poco a poco le hizo perder el control de si mismo, sus brazos fueron tomados con fuerza, y lentamente fue deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo donde sintió claramente la cercanía de el cuerpo de Eren._

_-ya...bas...-estaba atrapado en esa vorágine que el chico le hacia sentir-deten...Ere.. nnmmggnnn...-su boca era callada por esos labios jóvenes, por esa lengua que le hacia bailar con la suya._

_-sensei...-despego el beso lentamente, cuando sintió que el mayor ya no forcejeaba como al inicio, mirándolo con ternura, mientras que el mayor lo miraba perplejo-lo siento...ya no puedo ocultarlo mas...-apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, sabia que lo que había hecho era imprudente pero no podía seguir reprimiendo ese sentimiento._

_-Eren...-aquella mirada sintió meterse en lo mas profundo, sintiendo como le desnudaba el alma, esos ojos verdes eran tan intensos que por un momento se sintió atrapado por ellos, sintió el acercamiento del menor, sus manos habían sido liberadas ya, no sabia como reaccionar, pero en un fugas relámpago la cordura regreso a su mente-¡no, hazte a un lado!-empujo al chico que callo con su trasero hacia atrás permitiendo a el levantarse-¡¿que carajos crees que haces?! sera mejor que te vayas...-se limpiaba la boca, aquel beso aun latía en su interior y en sus labios._

_-¿que? pero...sensei...yo...le quie..._

_-¡no! ¡eres menor de edad! tienes solo 15 años...¿estas loco? maldito mocoso ¡largate antes de que te golpee en serio!_

_-tengo 17, no 15...ademas falta poco para que cumpla 18, permitame estar a su lado-se levanto del suelo para verlo de frente._

_-tsch...inmaduro...largate maldito bruto de mierda..._

_-pero yo...-intento aproximarse._

_-¡he dicho que te largues!-le dio una bofetada, volteandole la cara._

_-sen...sei...-se toco incrédulo y así mismo se percato de que su boca sangraba, el mayor le había roto el labio-en...entiendo..._

_Ensombreció su mirada, triste por el cruel rechazo del mayor; luego de eso, se marcho de la casa de Levi, días después intento ir, pero fue echado._

_*-*-*Fin Flash back*-*-*_

La carta de renuncia de Levi Rivaille era la respuesta a un rotundo rechazo. Quería hablar con el, aunque fuera una vez mas.

Se sentía totalmente arrepentido, así que no importando que tanto lo corriera de su mansión, tenia que verlo para disculparse, para hablar con el. No sabia bien para que, solo sentía la necesidad infinita de verlo. Se dijo que insistiría hasta poder verlo, y si era posible se quedaría ahí hasta que pudiera hablar con el mayor.  
En cuanto llego brinco la pared para poder entrar, se lastimo un poco al brincar del otro lado pero eso no lo detuvo, corrió mirando a todos lados para poder entrar a la casa, y en cuanto estuvo adentro se dijo que buscaría en todas las habitaciones de ser posible hasta encontrarlo y hablar con el para que no renunciara en enseñarle.

-joven Jager...¿como entro?-dijo el mayordomo, sorprendido de verlo dentro.

-no...no diga que estoy aquí... quiero ver al sensei-giro y vio que se trataba del mayordomo.

-pero me dio ordenes explicitas de no dejarte pasar...¿como entro? lo que acaba de hacer es allanamiento.

-lo se, lo se, pero solo quiero hablar con el. por favor. déjame hablar con el...es necesario. dime ¿donde esta?

-el esta...

Mientras tanto en otra habitación surgía una discusión algo acalorada entre el dueño de esa mansión y alguien mas.

-no, ya dije que no regresaré a darle clases. es definitivo.

-Levi, tienes que. sabes muy bien que puedo destituirte de tu puesto en la escuela si así lo deseo.

-tsch...siempre amenazándome con eso, de tantas veces que usas esa escusa ya dudo que lo hagas.

-esta vez es en serio Levi, la señora Jaeger me lo pidió en persona, tuvo que postergar su trabajo para ir a verme. ademas es una de las mujeres en la música mas importante, no puedo decepcionarla.

-¡maldicion Erwin! es tu responsabilidad, no la mia.

-vamos Levi sabes que no puedes negarte...-se le aproximo abrazándolo por la espalda-di que si...solo por un tiempo...anda...

-eres un tramposo...ademas, sigo molesto...lo que me dijiste por celular...

-jejeje...lo se...pero ya hablamos de eso muchas veces...¿que dices...?-le besaba el cuello lentamente, con besos tronados, apretándolo hacia el sintiendo el trasero de Levi.

-bien...bien lo pensare...pero no tenias que venir aquí...pudiste llamar...- acariciaba los brazos que lo rodeaban, dejándose amar.

-no, fue un buen pretexto para verte...Levi...quiero hacertelo...

-¿ahora?...pero...

-si ahora...aquí...

-jum...siempre tan pervertido...-giro su cabeza y tomo la nuca del rubio para aproximarse a sus labios.

-pero así te gusta...-acepto ese acercamiento uniendo sus labios con el pelinegro.

Afuera el joven seguía insistiendo.

-¿con un invitado? no importa...me esperare a que se desocupe.

-por favor...joven...no insista.

-no, no me ire- se cruzo de brazos decidido- si me corres, haré un alboroto. déjame esperar aquí.

A unos cuantos metros, en la habitación se ponía caliente y llena de jadeos y besos húmedos.

-Er..win...-se mordia el dedo indice resistiéndose a lo que el otro hombre le hacia en sus pezones ya descubiertos.

-dejame escucharte...me gusta...-le mordia los pezones, se los lamia deleitándose con la represión de el pelinegro.

-espe...espera...tenemos que...aahh...hablar...Er...aaahh...

-luego, luego...concéntrate ahora conmigo...

-no...de verdad...para...-se incorporo del sillon-¿que hay de tu esposa? tienes que decirle...

-Levi no, no quiero pensar en ella-expreso molestia al comentario del que estaba debajo suyo.

-¡estas casado!-se incorporo del sillón disgustado- no puedes pedirme que...

-oh, si que puedo...eres mio Levi...-le tomo de la cintura, acercándolo para besarle.

-¡no!-puso su mano sobre la boca del rubio para impedir que le besara- ya no mas...si quieres estar conmigo...tienes que decirle...¡divorciate de ella!

-jajajajajajaja ¿deliras? tu me buscaste ¿ya se te olvido? nunca he pensado que la dejare por ti...te lo dije ayer, te lo digo hoy.

-Erwin...tu...hijo de...

El mayordomo no podía dejar pasar al chico, ya que su amo estaba bastante ocupado con su visita, esa visita que sabia que era "algo mas" de su amo pero que no se permitía ni en silencio juzgar al que servia.

-¡aarrg, no puedo esperar! ¡voy a entrar!

-no joven...¡espere un...! aaaaahhh-el hombre se encojio de dolor al sentir que el ojiverde le dio una patada justo en la entrepierna.

Aprovecho eso bien para correr hacia la sala de estar, abrió la puerta y lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron en blanco. Levi tenia unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro en lo que Erwin lo sostenía de su muñeca molesto.

-¿Er...Eren...? ¿Que...que haces aqui?

-¿ah? ¿el es el hijo de los Jaeger? parece muy común-solto a Levi y se aproximo a Eren-hola, mucho gusto soy Erwin Smith, director de la escuela "Legión de reconocimiento de artistas" tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-ah...si...un...un gusto...-le acepto el saludo intentando ver a quien le interesaba detrás del rubio alto enfrente de el. Vio que su sensei se limpiaba las lagrimas y se acomodaba la ropa. ¿que esta sucediendo?, se pregunto; sin embargo por alguna extraña razón miraba al rubio con odio pues supo enseguida que el sensei que tanto amaba, lloraba por su culpa.

-Eren...re...regresa aquí pasado mañana para seguirte dando clases...-dijo Levi que hizo a un lado a Erwin-¿entendiste?

-¿ah? es...¿es en serio?-miro a el pelinegro, miro al rubio. no comprendía que sucedía, pero estaba contento de poder regresar.

-si...-afino su garganta-...ya puedes irte...

-queria hablar con usted y explicarle que...

-tu madre hablo conmigo. Así que lo que le tengas que decir a tu maestro sera luego. nos vemos joven jager-el rubio le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Estaba confundido. las lagrimas de su sensei, el hombre rubio que se presento como Erwin Smith, la repentina aceptación de regreso a ser enseñado por el pelinegro. Por una parte estaba feliz de poder regresar, tendría tiempo de platicar con el, pero por el otro algo le decía que debía aborrecer a ese rubio ya que había sido culpable de las lagrimas del hombre que quería.  
Salio de la mansión de Levi, se dijo que tenia que hacer algo para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, que no se daría por vencido; en cuanto la idea le cruzo por su mente, como un foco encendido corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron directo hacia su casa.

Sobre su escritorio se encontraban un montón de hojas junto con infinidad de libros de música, pero en especial de piano, unas hojas mas hechas bolas en el suelo. Escribía con premura, lo revisaba y molesto hacia pelota la hoja al no estar satisfecho con lo que anotaba. En eso, su teléfono sono.

-¿si, que quieres?-contesto dificilmente con su hombro.

-¿como que "que quieres"? ¿donde estas? Armin y yo estamos esperándote en el parque de diversiones. ¿se te olvido idiota? dijiste que vendrías

-oh...Jean...lo siento mucho, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado.

-¿ocupado? ¿es una broma? jajajajjaja ¿ocupado con que? ¡ven ya!

-no...lo siento...diviértete con Armin...adios...-corto la llamada y siguió ocupado en lo que escribía con ímpetu.

-¿que dijo?-pregunto el rubio.

-que esta...ocupado...-cerro su celular- ultimamente esta raro ¿sabes que le pasa?

-jejeje...si...esta enamorado de su sensei-afirmo divertido Armin.

-¡¿queee?! entonces... fue cierto lo que supusiste.

-si...eso parece...jejejeje.

Sin mas la pareja se fue a el parque de diversiones, disfrutando de su compañía en lo que Eren estaba en su casa entusiasmado por lo que hacia.

Apenas si había dormido un poco en los últimos dos días, pero eso poco le importo porque había conseguido lo que quería. Las partituras estaban llenas de notas, de borrones, pero al fin consiguio lo que durante dos noches ansió tener: una melodía.

Estaba entusiasmado, nada mas le importaba, si por el fuera hubiera llegado volando a la mansión de su maestro.

-de nuevo por aquí...joven Jaeger-saludo el mayordomo, si envitar sentir algo de rencor por lo que le habia hecho la ultima vez.

-si...

Entro en la sala, ansioso y su maestro increíblemente ya estaba ahí, revisando unas partituras mientras tomaba café; en cuanto entro lo vio dejando las partituras sobre la mesa central.

-oh...puntual. me sorprendes Eren. bien, como sea. necesito que te enfoques en lo que has aprendido, y que practique esta otra. es una de mi creación.

-ahm...si...si no le molesta...me gustaría tocar esta...-le enseño lo que traía en manos. el mayor se la recibió. Eren estaba contento el solo hecho de estar ahí.

-¿que es esto? ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-yo...la escribí...-confeso, apenado-la escribí...pensando en usted.

-Eren...lo que paso esa vez no estuvo bien...ademas...

-no, no...no me diga nada...solo escuchela y...y después puede pegarme, insultarme, lo que usted quiera pero permitame interpretarla.

-aaahhh...de acuerdo...-le regreso las partituras, no estaba muy convencido pero no podía negarse ya que las notas que vio en la partituras le parecieron interesantes y no queriéndolo aceptar que tenia curiosidad por escuchar aquella interpretación.

El chico se sentó emocionado en el banquillo, abrió la compuerta de las teclas, puso las partituras delante de el, soltó un suspiro para liberar un poco del nervio que sentía al ser observado por el sensei. "tienes que sentirlo" pensó en aquello que le había dicho Levi. Lo que ahora mismo sentía era un fuerte sentimiento de amor hacia el mayor, una felicidad inmensa con solo permitirle esta ahí y escucharlo hablar, el persivir su presencia, en mirar esos ojos de mirada afilada, eso era suficiente para el, era lo que lo había hecho hacer esa melodía.

Comenzó a tocar. inicio con algo triste al principio, luego comenzó a subir el ritmo a algo mas melancólico, terminando con tonadas alegres convinada en sonido agudo y grave en un ritmo tan rápido pero tan armonioso dejando una tonada que reboto por toda la habitación, luego de eso el silencio fue lo único que se escucho.

-Eren...-se aproximo a el chico incrédulo de lo que sus oídos habían sido testigos-¿de verdad...tu la...escribiste?

-si...al principio no sabia como empezar...pero luego...jejeje...¿le gusto? seguí sus consejos...creo que logre lo que usted me dijo...

-si...me di cuenta...al fin la has sentido.

-yo... quiero que sepa...que entiendo que no pueda quererme, o que incluso...tenga algo con ese tal...Erwin...pero...

-Eren no...

-dejeme terminar. Quería demostrarle, con esta melodía...lo mucho que me gusta. no...creo que...de verdad le quiero. Lo quiero sensei. ¿puede aceptarlo? no pido que me corresponda solo...que me acepte, y que me deje seguir aprendiendo de usted- se levanto del banquillo he hizo una reverencia-por favor, siga cuidando de mi.

-je...que terco eres...-se acerco mas al chico tomándole de la mejilla, haciendo que agachara su cabeza se levanto de puntillas para besarle la frente a Eren-acepto tus sentimientos.

-...¡gracias!-la felicidad que eso le causaba le desbordada por toda la sonrisa que podía demostrar en su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar, lo que si era seguro que a partir de ese momento muchas cosas venían por delante.

* * *

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_Caminaba directo hacia la escuela con mochila en la espalda y libros en los brazos._

_-¡ey Reiner! es ese chico, ¿no?-dijo la mujer morena._

_-si...jeje ese rubio pagara lo que Jean y Eren nos hicieron...solo debemos esperar el momento perfecto jejejeje-tambien vio a el chico lejos mientras fumaba un cigarro._

* * *

**Y... ¿que les pareció? no me maten XD jajajaja pero como dije anteriormente, me gusta Erwin de malo y metiche jajajaja. que les pareció lo que hizo Eren por su sensei? demasiado romántico, no? quiero un Eren D: jajajajajaja ok ya. reviews, favs y Follows por favor! son gratis y alimentan mi ego (?) también ayudan a que esta historia siga :P**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**saludos a todos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**¿Me extrañaron? jejeje lamento la demora, he tenido una semana algo apurada pero ya estoy aqui. Actualizare cada viernes, les parece bien? ah! y tambien queria decir...8 hermosos reviews para el capitulo 4 *-* chicas! ya ven? que lindas pueden ser si se lo proponen? xDDDD no no es cierto, igualmente las amo -incerten corazoncitos de amor aqui x´D- alimentaron mi alma y me sacaron una enorme sonrisa :D muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes, asi como alimentan mi alma alimentan esta historia y por eso estoy aqui proporcionandoles el siguiente capitulo. Sin mas me despido hasta el final de este capitulo que espero les guste :3 jejeje.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo autor: HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V:**

Ya varios días que habían pasado desde que aquella melodía había sido interpretada en su mansión, esa música que había sido dedicada a el. Y, desde entonces, no podía quitarle la mirada de enzima, era como si viera a su pupilo de otra manera, ya no como el "bruto" que el conocia si no como alguien que si tenia la capacidad de aprender.

El pelinegro no sabia si arrepentirse de haber aceptado los sentimientos de Eren, o no; ya que desde entonces el chico se desvivió en atenciones, aprendía las cosas que le enseñaba en menos tiempo que antes, o le prestaba mas atención de la que quisiera, le obedecía en todo no importando que tan mal lo tratara, pero, lo que mas le sorprendía, era que su estudiante no se atrevía a hacer ningún tipo de acercamiento que no fuera el de sensei-pupilo haciendolo dudar si de verdad era que lo amaba como le había hecho saber con esa melodía que aunque solo la escucho una vez retumbaba en sus oídos tan notoriamente. Ahora, cada día que iba a su hogar para las clases se impacientaba por su llegada siendo eso mismo algo molesto el solo reconocerlo; No obstante lo que paso ese día, marco la diferencia.

-¡Rivaille-sensei! ¡Rivaille-sensei!-llegaba a toda prisa para ver al pelinegro.

-¿tienes que gritar así?-inquirio irritado.

-jeje...gomen, es que...le traje esto-sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro le mostró un paquete grande cubierto con papel china de color morado.

-¿que...que es esto?-lo recibio impresionandose por el tamaño y lo pesado que era.

-jejeje abralo-dijo malicioso pues en su interior pensaba "no puedo esperar a ver su reacción".

Coloco aquel paquete sobre la mesa central de la sala comenzando a desenvolverlo para ver de que se trataba, lo primero que vio fue una maceta luego que algo estaba plantado en ella dándose cuenta que era una rosa, pudo saberlo por las espinas diciéndose "¿que? ¿esta idiota? tengo en mi jardín, ¿para que querría mas?" estaba listo para decirle eso, pero se lo guardo al ver de inmediato que no era una rosa cualquiera, era una rosa negra haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de la impresión. Era genuina, viva, y de un color para nada común. El tenia de casi todas, pero esa era la única que nunca había podido conseguir por la misma razón de su rareza.

-Eren...esto es...

-jiji...¿le gusta?-le dijo tras el hombro-la encarge de...¿Italia? ahm...la verdad no me acuerdo jajaja pero es hermosa ¿verdad?

-es de Turquía, Bruto de mierda.

-¡ah si, eso! jajaja-se rascaba la cabeza apenado por su falta de memoria.

-¿porque? es decir...¿como supiste que la quería?

-mmm la verdad no lo supe...solo se que las rosas rojas simbolizan la pasión y el amor; las blancas, la pureza, la discreción y la virginidad; la amarilla, por su parte, se asocia tradicionalmente a los celos y la infidelidad. O...eso lei, tiene todas ellas pero me di cuenta que no tenia negras; quiero que la conserve, que la siembre, que la ponga donde usted pueda verla y cada vez que la mire piense que soy yo. "La oveja negra" o...algo así...nunca he podido aprender nada con mis otros maestros, y usted es especial. no solo por el hecho de que lo amo, si no por lo mucho que he aprendido.

-...mocoso...mocoso idiota...¿como puedes decir "te amo" con tanta soltura? eres un...sin verguenza-se ocultaba tras la mirada ensombrecida, no creyendo lo que aquel joven hacia por el.

-¿eh, porque? es la verdad...es lo que siento.

El mayor se levanto, dándose la vuelta para ver a Eren frente a frente.

-dilo de nuevo...

-¿que cosa?-no sabia a que se refería.

-e...eso...eso que dijiste...-se mordio el dedo indice, nervioso, no quería el repetir lo que quería escuchar de los labios del chico.

-jeje...Lo amo Rivaille-sensei-solto una sonrisa, una sonrisa de tonto enamorado.

Tomo la camisa de su alumno, lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un leve pero cálido beso en los labios, solo sobre los labios, sin intimar; un beso tierno.

-sen...

-¡no...no me malentiendas! es...solo una...forma de agradecerte-dejo de estar de puntillas, giro para tomar la rosa admirando su belleza-Eren...ayudame a plantarla.

-¡si!-acepto, sintiendo que no sabia donde meter tanta dicha.

Aquel día estuvo por primera vez en el jardín a lado de su sensei, ayudandole a hacer un hueco sobre el pasto para poder plantar aquella rosa especial; una vez que terminaron, empezaron las clases. El chico se dio cuenta que su sensei se portaba como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual siempre le parecía extraño "¿como es posible que pueda cambiar de humor tan fácilmente?" se cuestiono, pero ni su conciencia misma podía responder a esa pregunta, y lejos de molestarlo, u odiarlo, curiosamente amaba esa parte de el. Por lo que, Levi, cuando su alumno no se percataba, le dedicaba miradas de soslayo.

...

...

...

Caminaba directo hacia la escuela con mochila en la espalda y libros en los brazos.  
No muy lejos de ahí, 4 personas observaban.

-¡ey Reiner! es ese chico, ¿no?-dijo la mujer morena.

-si...jeje ese rubio pagara lo que Jean y Eren nos hicieron...solo debemos esperar el momento perfecto jejejeje-tambien vio a el chico lejos mientras fumaba un cigarro.

-oye Rei...¿no crees que es demasiado? yo también odio a Eren y a Jean, pero...¿que tiene que ver ese chico?-preguntaba Berth

-¿que cosa? el estaba con Jean la vez que lo atacamos, ahora tiene mucho que ver. ademas...los he visto mucho tiempo juntos...seguro que si lo atacamos...los otros dos no repararan en defenderlo.

-¿y bien? ¿que es lo que haremos?-pregunto Annie, con su semblante serio.

-hay que esperar...solo esperar...-ordeno en lo que miraba con vigía hacia la escuela donde un chico rubio se metía.

Los exámenes apenas terminaban, le alegraba que ahora disponía de más tiempo libre para poder estar con Jean, lo que le recordaba que hace días no veía a Eren, sabiendo cual era el motivo real.

Sono el timbre, al fin había terminado un día mas de clases así mismo el ultimo examen.

-es todo por hoy. bonito fin de semana-dijo la maestra tras recoger su portafolio y borrar lo del pizarrón.

En cuanto estuvo fuera del salón y caminaba por el pasillo dispuesto a retirase a su casa recibió un mensaje.

_De: Mi Jean_

_Asunto: tardare._

_"voy a tardar en llegar por ti, fui a ver al idiota pero no estaba. esperame afuera de la escuela ¿vale?_

_con amor: Jean_

Al ver de quien se trataba sonrío cerrando el celular; siempre iba a por el, acompañándolo a su casa, aveces conversaban un rato y otras veces solo lo despedía en la puerta porque estaba su abuelo. Aun no encontraba el momento ideal para decirle sobre la relación del con Jean y es que era difícil debido a que su abuelo era "chapado a la antigua" y probablemente lo tomaría mal su relación, por lo que, tenia que ser cauteloso.

-¡ey Armin! ¡espera!-le gritaban cuando el ya bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso.

-¿Connie, que sucede?

-aah...ah...te alcance...-jadeaba porque había corrido para alcanzar al rubio-oye...me prestarías...tus...apuntes ¿si? como falte mucho es seguro que repruebo exámenes así que Nanaba sensei me dijo que si le entregaba todos mis apuntes al corriente me pasaría.

-¡ah claro!- busco en su mochila-oh...si, ¡aqui esta!-le entrego tres libretas.

-wuaaa, gracias...-los ojos se le desasian en lagrimas.

-jeje no es nada...-sonrio.

Caminaron juntos hacia la salida, Una vez mas agradeció por prestarle los apuntes. Connie se iba a despedir al dar vuelta a una calle cuando vio que 4 personas se aproximaban.

-¡ey Connie! ¿como estas? no me digas que ya eres aplicado. siempre has sido un idiota jajajaja-reia Reiner.

-¿que...que es lo que quieren? Eren y Jean no vienen a la escuela mas, ¡dejenos en paz!

-calladito...que el asunto no es contigo si no...-miro a la persona que estaba a lado de Connie.

-¿que? ¿que les pasa? Armin nunca se ha metido con ustedes...¡dejenlo en paz!-se paron frente a el rubio para defenderlo a pesar de que se moría de miedo.

-¿que quieren de mi?-inquirio nervioso el chico rubio que era protegido por Connie.

-¡Armin, corre!-dijo el chico rapado deteniendo a Reiner.

Sin embargo Annie se acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago al chico haciendo que callera al suelo.

-tranquila rubia...ven con nosotros, no te pasara nada...-se acerco Ymir amenazadoramente contra Armin.

Berh y Ymir tomaron de los brazos a el chico rubio dejando atrás a Connie que se retorcía de dolor en la banqueta; a Armin no le quedo de otra que acceder. temiendo que lo que fuera que estuvieran pensando esos chicos no era algo bueno.

En el momento que sintió que recupero un poco el aliento se incorporo del suelo, saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón marcando un numero que tenia guardado en marcacion rápida.

...

...

...

Últimamente el ir por Armin a la escuela se le había hecho costumbre, y el solo imaginar su cara sonriente al verlo llegar era algo con lo que se deleitaba en su mente. Justo a nada de llegar su teléfono sono. "seguro es ese tontito, ¿tanto quieren verme?" se dijo, que sin ver contesto el teléfono.

-Jean, Jean ¿donde estas?

-¿ah? ¿Connie, que sucede?

-se lo llevaron, ¡se llevaron a Armin!-gritaba alterado en lo que caminaba a prisa sin saber donde exactamente iba.

-¡¿quien?!-al escuchar el nombre de su amado y que era posible que estuviera en peligro, sintió un gran temor por el.

-¡quien mas! los titanes, se lo llevaron.

-¿a donde? ¿como? ¿porque no los detuviste?

-lo intente...pero la loca de Annie me golpeo muy fuerte...no se a donde se lo llevaron ¿que esta pasando? ¿porque se llevaron a Armin?

-¡maldicion!-furioso y en blanco sin saber bien que hacer iba a llamar a Eren pero su teléfono sono, al ver la pantalla decía "Armin" así que contesto enseguida.

-hola Jean, se que ni falta hace que te diga quien soy.

-¡Reiner, maldito infeliz! ¿que quieres con Armin?

-oh...veo que ya te fueron con el chisme...bueno...con el, nada...pero por como te tiene guardado este chico "mi Jean" jajaja se que te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar.

-¡mierda! ¡si le haces algo te juro que...

-no, no, no. No estas en lugar de amenazar. Si no vienes a la fabrica abandonada que tu y yo conocemos bien...despidete de "tu Armin" jajajajaja-luego de eso corto la llamada.

-oye...no..Reiner...¿bueno? ¿bueno? no...Armin...-palidecio, sabia lo que aquellos de la pandilla serian capaces de hacer y temía por el bienestar del rubio que amaba.

...

...

...

Aquella melodía le costaba trabajo aprenderla, y no era para menos ya que pertenecía a su amado pelinegro, las notas eran complicadas y estaban escritas en un ritmo demasiado rápido que le era difícil seguirle el paso.

-no...no puedo...-le entristecio, hasta ahora se había creído capaz de tocar cualquier cosa, pero eso se había convertido en un reto.

-no es tan fácil como parece, debes saber que el que hayas aprendido un poco, el que hayas hecho tu propia melodía, no es suficiente para que sepas tocar el piano a la perfeccion-reprendio Levi al menor, con su mirada seria y dura.

-no lo diga así...no es que me creyera experto...pero esa melodía que hice...fue pensando en usted, no la menosprecie-le miro con reproche.

-ya lo se Eren...-supo que lo había herido, era algo que hacia muy bien que no se daba cuenta de cuando lo hacia, pero era demasiado orgulloso para arrepentirse o pedir perdon-sigue practicando...

-si...

Veía los panfletos alternadamente con el teclado, cuando ya casi le salia la tonada que le costaba trabajo interpretar sono su teléfono sacándolo de concentración.

-ah...yo...

-tsch...contesta, y que sea rapido-ordeno su sensei.

-si, gracias-levanto el teléfono contestando la llamada-¿que? ¿como es que paso?-callo un poco-Jean, calmate...iré para aya ¿de acuerdo?-volvio a callar- si, si, se donde esta. ahí nos vemos, y por favor no hagas una idiotez espera a que llegue-colgo la llamada.

-¿que sucede?

-sensei...tengo que irme...algo surgió...

-¡estas a mitad de clase! ¿no puede esperar tu amiguito?

-no...lo siento mucho...-hizo un reverencia tomo su chamarra y salio disparado de la casa de su maestro.

A Levi no le dio tiempo de siquiera insultarlo cuando vio que salio como alma que trae el diablo, algo le decía que no era nada bueno y mas tratándose de el tal "Jean".

...

...

...

Corrió, corrió lo mas rápido que podía, si prestar atención que estaba cansado, que su corazón latia a tope en su pecho y que se quedaba sin aliento, con la sangre en la cabeza con solo una idea en su mente: "que Armin este bien".

Llego al lugar solicitado, Jean ya se encontraba ahí.

-Eren...que bueno que llegas ¡tienen a Armin!

-ya, ya tranquilo. vamos a entrar.

Caminaron a la fabrica abandonada que se encontraba frente de ellos, preocupados y al mismo tiempo lleno de una furia que aumentaba por cada segundo. Las luces se prendieron de repente viendo que enfrente de ellos estaba Armin, sentado en una silla, con un brazo dislocado, moretones en la cara, y el labio partido.

-¡Armin!-sin pensarlo mucho intento aproximarse a el rubio que apenas reaccionó a su llamado levantando la cabeza.

-no tan rapido-Ymir salio de entre las sobras detrás de Armin, el cual le tomo del cabello para levantarlo y acercarle una navaja a su cuello.

-¡malditos! ¿que le han hecho? ¡sueltenlo! ¡sueltenlo ya!-ordeno el ojiverde, mirando que arriba, en un segundo piso estaba Berth que fue el que encendió las luces, Reiner a unos cuantos metros de Ymir y Armin sentado sobre un bulto con Annie a lado.

-una provadita de lo que a ustedes les espera. Nada personal Eren, solo son las consecuencias de meterse con nosotros-hizo una señal a Annie y a Ymir que se acercaban lentamente con la intención de pelear con los recién llegados.

Tanto Jean como Eren supieron que era el momento de la verdad; Annie no portaba un arma solo se paro frente a Eren en pose de que pelearía a puños desnudos, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo; por otro lado, Jean se enfrentaba a la chica morena, Ymir, que portaba una navaja con toda la intención de clavársela si le daba la oportunidad. En lo que, Reiner y Berth, solo eran testigos de lo que pasaría.

...

...

No tenían idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido. Estaban agotados, sucios, y heridos, sobre todo Jean que tenia un navajazo en el antebrazo derecho. Eren estaba con una abierta en la frente, el labio partido y le dolía todo el cuerpo debía reconocerlo, Annie era buena, muy buena peleando, y no se inmutaba; si era cierto, le había dado uno que otro golpe pero no como los que ella le había proporcionado.

-¡alto!-ordeno Reiner, Ymir y Annie se detuvieron cuando parecía que darían su golpe final-ya me canse de solo ver...esta vez, es el fin-saco una pistola con la cual apunto a el ojiverde y a Jean.

-¿que haces? dijiste que solo les darías una lección, esto ha ido demasiado lejos Reiner.

-¡callate Berth! ellos deben pagar por meterse en mi barrio...por querer ser reyes cuando son unos novatos en las calles. ¿sus ultimas palabras?

Eren miro a Jean, diciéndole con ello que ya no había mas que hacer, en lo que Jean miro a Armin, que se encontraba inconsciente sobre aquella silla pidiéndole disculpas por no haberlo protegido de nuevo. Arrepentimiento y rabia frustrada, embargaba a los dos chicos que por vez primera se habían visto en un enredo que no tenia marcha atrás. Reiner se disponía a disparar a Eren primero cuando las puertas de la fabrica fueron abiertas por policías en estruendo golpe.

-¡alto ahi! ponga las manos en la nuca, donde pueda verlas-dijo un policía que apuntaba a Reiner en lo que los otros policías inmovilizaban a los otros tres.

Todo había terminado, o eso creyeron. Tanto Eren como Jean no sabían como ni cuando o porque la policía estaba ahí, lo único que pensaron es que lejos de estar a salvo solo se habían metido en un problema aun mayor.

Los de la pandilla "los titanes" fueron arrestados bajo los cargos de disturbios y robos a tiendas o casas, ya llevaban varios cargos en su contra por lo que encontrarlos en la fabrica lastimando a tres chicos fue lo ultimo que harían quedándose en la cárcel; mientras que Eren, y Jean fueron detenidos por "sospecha" de complicidad, o de rivalidad en lo que Armin fue llevado al hospital.

-al menos...Armin estará bien...-dijo Jean, tratando de consolarse.

-si...pero su abuelo tendrá un motivo mas para odiarnos...oye Jean ¿como esta tu brazo?

-bien...no fue tan profunda, duele solo un poco. ¿que nos va a pasar ahora?

-no lo se...pero esta vez mis padres si que me mataran.

Estaban en una celda, tratando de entender la situación; cuando, de pronto, un policía se apareció frente a la reja y la abrió.

-pueden irse...ya pagaron su fianza.

-¿que, quien?-inquirio Eren, sorprendido.

-ya lo verán...¡rapido!-apresuro el policía.

Los chicos después de unas horas fueron liberados, no sabiendo por quien, pero cuando pasaron por un pasillo llegando al recibidor de la jefatura de policía todo se aclaro sin ser dicho por nadie.

Connie estaba declarando, diciendo que Eren y Jean no tenían nada que ver con la pandilla los "Titantes" que desde un principio ellos habían buscado a sus amigos para provocarlos; mientras que, un hombre de baja estatura hablaba con el jefe de policía.

-¡sen...sensei!

-¿que hace tu maestro aquí?-cuestiono Jean que quería saber.

-no...no lo se...no se como se entero...

Después de algún par de minutos y de algunos tramites burocráticos; Connie, Jean, Eren, y el sensei Rivaille salieron de la jefatura. Connie se despidió de sus amigos, deseándoles suerte, Jean así mismo se despidió también diciendo que iría a ver a Armin al hospital, por lo que Eren se quedo al fin a solas con el pelinegro.

-sube...-le ordeno a su pupilo que abordara el auto.

Hizo caso a su sensei, sin decir nada. En el trayecto solo los acompañaba el ronroneo del auto y la vista por las ventanas de las calles que dejaban atrás. Cuando al fin llegaron al destino bajaron del auto. Levi empujo a Eren para que entrara a su casa, entraron a la sala y le ordeno esperar ahí, pasaron unos minutos y Rivaille regreso con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-sensei...¿co...? aaccchhh...arde...arde...-sintio ardor cuando el hombre mayor le coloco antiséptico en la herida de su labio.

-toma-le arrojo una bolsa de hielos a la cara, con al parecer cierto odio; Eren la tomo y entendió el mensaje así que se la puso en el moretón en su frente.

El mayor preparaba las gasas y el micropor, luego siguió palmeando la herida del labio de Eren con el algodón y el antiséptico

-sabia que algo andaba mal cuando recibiste esa llamada, mande a que te siguieran; pero, tu amigo...Connie... se me adelanto y llamo a la policía. yo fui el que pago la fianza, por tus padres no te preocupes ellos no saben nada, pero ¡escuchame bien Eren!-le tomo de la mejilla- si vuelves a meterte en un problema...la pagaras caro y tenlo por seguro que tus padres se enteraran.

-gracias...lo entiendo, no volverá a suceder...

-ahora, quédate quieto...-le acerco el algodón con el antiséptico sobre el labio, luego sobre la herida de la frente junto al moretón.

El chico se quedaba quieto, feliz de ser atendido personalmente por el hombre que amaba, chocando miradas con el al estar cerca uno del otro, que, de un momento a otro en que lo tenia, así de cerca, no pudo resistirse y le robo un beso.

-¿que haces Eren?

-lo...lo siento...no puedo evitarlo...perdoneme...es que, que usted me atienda, que me cure...me hace saber que le preocupo.

-¿que? no...no es...verdad...-se sintio por un momento acorralado, cortaba un pedazo de micropor con las manos temblando, si, estaba temblando cosa que nunca le pasaba.

-Sensei...-le tomo de las manos-no me mienta...

-¡suel...sueltame!-se solto del agarre en un arrebato.

El chico lo tomo de los hombros y beso los labios del sensei, que a diferencia de la primera vez, no se resistió.

-ay...aun me duele...jejeje-se quejo, tocándose el labio partido.

-de...dejame ponerte esto...-corto un pedazo de micropor y lo puso en los labios de Eren, sintiendo como este lo abrazaba de la cintura-ya...ya esta...ahora, sueltame ya...

-sensei...lo amo...

-no...no digas eso...-lo esquivaba, y trataba de retirarse de el empujándolo con sus manos sobre el pecho de su pupilo.

-lo amo, lo amo mucho sensei.

-E...Eren...-con cautela, lo miro a la cara siendo envuelto por esos profundos ojos verdes de los cuales ya no pudo escapar.

Lentamente el ojiverde se aproximo a Levi y este ya no pudo resistirse mas. Ambos hombres se aceptaron, con todo el consentimiento, con todo el placer y el gusto que eso les causaba. Aun le dolía la herida en el labio pero no le importaba, su sensei le correspondía, y por ese breve instante de ese beso, el mundo que los rodeaba dejo de rodar, todo se volvió quieto, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo solo para que aquellos hombres se besaran y se amaran.

...

* * *

**_PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_-¡¿Que cosa?! jajajajaja no te veo a ti regresando a la escuela jajajaja-se regosigaba, divertido de saber lo que le contaban._

_-no te rías idiota, lo hago por Armin...y porque...fue la condición de su abuelo...para que me dejara estar cerca de el._

_No creía lo que escuchaba, Jean estaba realmente encandilado por su amigo el rubio que haría cualquier cosa por el, haciéndole saber que el tenia que hacer algo por su sensei._

_..._

* * *

**Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *-* creo que Levi al fin cedio ante los encantos de nuestro hermoso Eren no les parece? que dijeron...Lemon en el proximo capitulo? noooo aun falta mucho que mostrar de esta parejita XD sean pacientes :3 que su momento intimo llegara cuando tenga que llegar.**

**Guest: claro! no me gusta dejar a medias con lo que escribo, asi que descuida, que ahora procurare actualizar cada viernes :3**

**bella yaoista.5: me mato tu comentario jajjajajaja muchas gracias por el taco :v jajajaja**

**Gato y Cindy: jajaja lo see...Erwin es un hijo de puta XD pero asi lo amo al cabron :P ya tendra su merecido, descuiden.**

**Andy Jaeger, Zey Jaeger, Wkesh, Hudgnes 77: gracias por seguirme en esta hermosa historia :D espero les haya gustado este.**

**Y si alguna me falto...no se sienta resentida, a todas las quiero por igual...un abrazo enorme para cada una de ustedes :D**

**muchisisismas gracias!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**saludos a todos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¿Como estan? como lo prometi, aqui el capitulo 6 de esta historia. Espero les guste, como siempre. Gracias por todoooos sus reviews y por animar esta historia, esto no seria posible sin ustedes :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?).**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI:**

Quedaba lejos el destino donde se dirigía, así que, tomo un autobús muy a su pesar que afortunadamente lo dejaba enfrente del edificio al cual quería llegar. En cuanto bajo, corrió para entrar, llegando al recibidor.

-¡buenas tardes! ¿acaban de traer a un chico, un chico rubio? Armin Arlet-pregunto nervioso y alterado.

-¡buenas tardes! si, si...hace poco... Armin Arlet-checo en su registro-¿es usted familiar?

-si...no...bueno es mi amigo...mi...¿puedo verlo?

-claro, espero un poco por favor-la mujer registraba algo en su computadora, alzo la vista y vio que el chico traía un rastro de sangre en el suelo del hospital, que provenía del brazo-¡esta herido!-afirmo alarmada, haciendo seña a una de sus compañeras- por favor, llévalo a emergencia.

-¡no, no! yo estoy bien, déjeme ver a Armin.

-venga, venga...lo curaremos y luego vera a quien quiera-lo jalaba la enfermera que lo llevaba por un pasillo directo a emergencias.

-pe...pero...-era llevado a rastras por la enfermera.

Ya en la sala de emergencia su herida fue atendida, y se impacientaba porque terminaran lo antes posible para ir a ver a Armin.

-que bueno que vino joven, su herida pudo haberse infectado.

-si, gracias...pero apurese...necesito ver a Armin.

-¿es su amigo? oh...debe quererlo mucho para estar tan alterado.

-si...así es...-apenado acepto, sabiendo en su interior que el "cariño" no era precisamente amistoso hacia el rubio.

-¡bien, ya esta!-dijo la doctora en lo que le había terminado de colocar la benda.

-¡gracias!-se levanto de la camilla dispuesto a irse.

-¡espera joven! tienes que tomar esto para el dolor y...

-si, si lo hare-regreso por los medicamentos y se marcho enseguida.

Volvió al recibidor del hospital hablando con la misma enfermera, le dieron los datos que necesitaba y abordo el elevador que lo llevaría al 3 piso, ahí dio de nuevo sus datos a los policías y luego pudo pasar, quería correr pero sabia que lo reprenderían si hacia eso, ademas de que el suelo parecía demasiado resbaloso. Cuando llego a la habitación 250 del hospital, estaba ansioso, nervioso y muy preocupado porque quien iba a ver estuviera bien. Entro sin avisar, ya adentro vio a Armin sentado sobre la cama, con la cara vendada cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, su brazo izquierdo enyesado; quería abalanzarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero su abuelo estaba ahí, pelando una manzana y partiendola en rodajas.

-a ver hijo, abre la boca. di : "aah"-el hombre mayor le acercaba una rodaja a la boca de su nieto.

-de verdad esta bien abuelo...yo puedo so...¡Jean...!-sonreia nervioso a su abuelo, pero cuando vio quien entro a la habitación su expresión cambio a sorpresa y alegría desmedida.

-¡¿como te atreves a venir?! tu, jovensito...fuiste el culpable de lo que le paso a mi nieto...¡voy a darte una lección!-levanto su bastón con toda la intención de golpearlo.

-¡abuelo, detente! el no es culpable...déjame hablar con el a solas...

-pero, Armin...hijo...¡casi mueres! cuando me dijeron lo que te paso, sentí que la insulina se me subía a la cabeza.

-lo se abuelo, lo siento de verdad...no quería preocuparte de esta manera, pero...recuerda lo que...hablamos, por favor...

-bien...-acepto mirando a Jean con despresio-y tu...te espero cuando salgas...-advirtio a Jean mirándolo con desdén.

En cuanto el mayor abandono la habitación lo hizo no muy gustoso y cerro la puerta, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos.

-ehm...estoy...bien ¿vez? nada grave...jejeje-rompio el silencio el rubio, intentando sonreír a su pareja.

-¿"nada grave" dices? Armin... ¡crei que te perdería!-dijo alterado, y molesto porque su pareja lo tomara como si no fuera importante.

-Jean...perdoname...lo siento yo...-bajo la mirada entristecido, se había dicho que seria fuerte, pero el preocuparle le hizo sentirse mal.

-¿"perdón"? ¿porque me pides perdón? todo esto fue mi culpa...y yo...-se sento en la cama y sin poderse contener mas lo abrazo tan fuerte como podia-tonto...sentí que moría cuando vi lo que te habían hecho...quería matarlos...me senti tan impotente de no poder protegerte...

-Jean...-acepto el abrazo recargando su cabeza en el hombre de Jean recargando su brazo sano en la espalda de su amado. No pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas le rodaron por sus mejillas, se retiro de su pareja limpiándose la cara.

-Armin...no llores...-paso sus dedos sobre los ojos de su rubio.

-es que...yo...pensé que no te vería mas y...

-tranquilo...¿tu lo dijiste, no? estas bien...

-jeje si...es verdad...-intento sonreir, aun con sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas derramadas.

-Armin...mi niño inteligente...jejeje...te amo pequeño...-le caricio la mejilla y lo beso dulcemente.

-Jea...n...también...mmngg...te amo...mmmnnn...-decia entrecortadamente en el beso que aceptaba felizmente.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, deleitando sus lenguas, su amor, su deseo, y ese sentimiento que les desbordaba por cada parte de su ser.

-Jean...mmngg...espe...espera...mmmnnn...tengo que...tengo que...decirte...mmnnn...algo...

-¿al...go? mmnn... ¿que...cosa...?-sin mucho querer, corto el beso con besos de piquito en los labios de el rubio, rozando su nariz con la de Armin sintiendo sus respiraciones calidamente.

-Jean...lo que voy a decirte...quiero que...lo tomes...con calma...¡detente, necesito que me prestes atención!-lo reprendio, apretándole la nariz.

-¡ay, ay, ay! ok, ok...ya entendí...-detuvo lo que estaba haciendo con la nariz de Armin porque este se la apretó sin dejarlo respirar por un momento.

-le dije a mi abuelo.

-¿que cosa?

-ya sabes...lo que hay entre tu y yo...que eres mi...mi...pareja...mi novio...-se sonrojo al decir lo que ambos sabían, pero reconocerlo en voz alta lo apenaba.

-¿que cosa?-el enterarse de ello hizo que hasta se levantara del lado de Armin.

-lo que oyes...ya tenia pensado decírselo desde hace unos días. hoy...hace rato.

-con razon actúo agresivo hace un momento...bueno, nunca me ha visto con buenos ojos...en fin...¿que te dijo? ¿como lo tomo?

-si...jejeje...al principio, nada bien. Pero...dijo que lo aceptaría una vez que hablara contigo, no se que tenga que decirte pero...por favor...no hagas que se enfade.

-¿de verdad? vaya...-callo unos segundos asimilando, pensando que Armin seguro lo envolvió con su inteligencia y por eso lo convenció, lo cual, le causo gracia-bien...hare lo que sea necesario-sonrio.

Platicaron un rato mas; Jean le comento lo que paso en la jefatura de policía, con Eren, con Connie, y que quien pago a fianza fue nada menos que el maestro de piano de el "idiota" como le decía, que la pandilla de los "titanes" fueron encerrados por ya tener cola que le pisen, por lo que ya no darían mas problemas. Ya luego de un buen tiempo, el abuelo de Armin entro.

-bien, los deje hablar...ahora necesito que vengas conmigo-señalo a Jean.

-si...-paso un trago de saliva y acompaño al abuelo de Armin fuera de la habitación.

El hombre camino hacia la ventana del pasillo, admirando la vista desde el tercer piso, como buscando las palabra correctas que le diría al joven, luego se giro para tenerlo frente a frente.

-Jean...¿verdad?

-¡eh...si!-se paro recto, con las manos a sus costados, esperando que le pegara con el bastón, que lo insultara, o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al mayor hacerle.

-Armin me dijo que...eres su...su...

-novio, así es-termino de decir el joven que se dio cuenta que al mayor le costaba trabajo decir.

-si...eso...su novio...yo no entiendo como dos chicos tan jóvenes y tan guapos pueden enamorarse entre ellos siendo hombres...soy viejo, e ignorante; pero, muy a mi pesar...te dejare estar con mi nieto, con una condicion-levanto su dedo indice frente al chico.

-¡si, la que usted me diga!

-¡vuelve a la escuela! se alguien en la vida, y deja de perder el tiempo en pleitos sin sentido-levanto su baston-¡usa ese cerebro para estudiar!-le dio un golpe con el artefacto de apoyo.

-¡auch!-se sobo la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-jejeje...y cuida de Armin...algún día yo faltare, y si estas ahí para ayudarlo a que no decaiga cuando yo me vaya...eso seria de mucha ayuda-le sonrrio ampliamente.

-abuelo...-se sorprendio de la petición, pero dijo que no era nada que no pudiera hacer por el hombre que amaba-¡si, si! regresaré a la escuela-hizo reverencia-¡muchas gracias, cuidare a Armin con mi vida!

-gracias...-apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Jean-...hijo...-volvio a sonreír.

Pasaron solo algunos días en los que Armin se quedo en el hospital, para observación luego que lo dieron de alta, Eren fue a visitarlo junto con Jean, a su casa donde convivían como les era costumbre: con botanas, bebidas, y la tele prendida en un canal de entretenimiento, que poco o nada le prestaban atención porque estaban mas ocupados hablando. Eren vio que aquellos dos se miraban como diciendo: "dile tu, no dile tu"; sin embargo, Eren no dijo nada y espero a que se decidieran.

-entonces...Eren, ¿que paso con tu sensei?-pregunto Armin echando después a su boca un bocado de papás.

-¡uyyy siiii! Eren y su sensei...-dijo Jean burlándose.

-¡ca...callate!-le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-auch...que delicadito-se sobaba el golpe dado por su amigo.

-la verdad...nada...le hice una melodía, con lo mucho que me costo hacerla...le regale una rosa de Turquía ¡una rosa negra! ¿se dan cuenta? es difícil de conseguir...pero...aunque dijo que aceptaba mis sentimientos...aveces...no se lo que piensa. el día de la confrontación con los "titanes" me curo mis heridas, y se porto de lo mas lindo...estaba todo nervioso cuando me curaba...aaawww.. ¡si lo hubieran visto!-decia poniendo ojos brillosos que parecía que tenia par de corazones en ellos.

-jejejeje...¿y entonces?-pregunto Armin que se inclino hacia enfrente, prestando toda la atención a Eren.

-nada...se comporta como siempre...me regaña, me insulta, me pega con la batuta. aaaaahhh...no se que mas hacer para ganármelo...

-mmmm...talvez no le interesas...y solo se aprovecha de lo bueno que eres con el-comento Jean, despreocupado; sentado en el suelo, recargando su mano detrás de el mientras que con la otra tomaba un trago de la lata de cerveza.

-¡Jean, ten mas tacto!-reprendio el rubio.

-lo...lo siento...solo digo que eso podría ser...

-a lo mejor...-bajo la mirada entristecido-¿que crees tu Armin? eres inteligente y sabes mucho...

-bueno...-respondio nervioso, ya que parecía que su amigo de ojos verdes lo miraba como si fuera el sabio del mundo-tal vez es lo que dice Jean o tal vez...si dices que es muy frío, serio, y que no sabes lo que piensa...mm creo que...el es... como una cebolla, tienes que pelarla capa por capa. No creo que no este interesado en ti, solo que aun duda que lo esta, o tal vez...mmm...bueno es que pueden haber tantos "talvez" en esto...que es difícil decirlo.

-si...lo se...-aun estaba sin ánimos.

-mmm si es como una cebolla, como dice Armin...usa un cuchillo y revanala-sugirio Jean.

-¿que quieres decir?-preguntaron tanto Armin como Eren.

-que te le lances...hazlo sentir seguro de que contigo no tiene porque dudar...bueno...eso es lo que pienso-dio un trago mas a su cerveza y aplasto la lata.

-eso podria funcionar...-dijo Armin-¿porque no lo intentas?

-si...-comio una papa de la bolsa sin mucho animo-bueno...¿y que me dicen de ustedes?

-amhmm...bueno...-el chico rubio se removía nervioso en el cojín sobre el suelo- que te diga Jean.

-¿yo? aarrgg...bueeeno...-se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba al techo-el abuelo ya acepto nuestra relación, pero con una condición.

-¿En serio? ¿condición? ¿cual condicion?-quiso saber Eren.

-si yo regreso a la escuela...el abuelo...mmm...me permitiría estar a lado de Armin, dice que debo ser alguien para poder estar a su lado. Así que...acepte.

-¡¿Que cosa?! jajajajaja no te veo a ti regresando a la escuela jajajaja-se regosigaba, divertido de saber lo que le contaba.

-no te rías idiota, lo hago por Armin...y porque...fue la condición de su abuelo...para que me dejara estar cerca de el.

-Jean...-sabia que su pareja era tan directa, pero a pesar de eso que lo dijera a Eren no dejaba de abochorarlo, poniéndose rojo como tomate.

No creía lo que escuchaba, Jean estaba realmente encandilado por su amigo el rubio que haría cualquier cosa por el, haciéndole saber que el tenia que hacer algo por su sensei, algo definitivo que hiciera que le demostrara lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pasaba cerca de las 5 de la tarde, cuando se dirigía a la escuela "legión de reconocimiento de Artistas", decidido a lo que haría a continuación no importando lo que pasara después de lo que tenia que decirle.  
LLamo a la puerta, le hicieron saber que podía pasar, y paso en silencio cerrando tras del.

-¡oh sabia que eras tu!-le sonrió un hombre rubio atrás del escritorio, que en cuanto vio al recién llegado sonrio ampliamente y dejo lo que estaba haciendo por atenderlo.

-si...vengo a hablar contigo-dijo serio sin moverse de la entrada.

-¿a hablar? jajajaaj por favor, no seas tan formal...tu y yo sabemos bien a que viniste...-se le aproximo al pelinegro que llego a su oficina.

-no...por favor...en serio tengo que decirte...mmnng...algo...-se retorcia en lo brazos de hombre que lo apretaba hacia su cuerpo, que lo besaba.

-que sea luego...ahora solo pienso en tomarte...

Sabia como besarle, como domarlo, solo el sabia como; eso se dijo, sintiendo como el hombre mas alto que el lo cargo llevándolo al escritorio donde tiro las cosas y lo sentó ahí. Se besaban tan arduamente, rebuscaban sus lenguas, sus cuerpos se replegaban con descaro uno al otro. Era verdad que iba a hablar con el, pero los besos, las caricias del rubio lo envolvían en una vorágine de placer, de deseo que le era difícil desprenderse de ello.

-Er...Erwin...es en...es en serio...tenemos que...hablar...-decia entre jadeos sin oponer resistencia a que el otro hombre le desprendía la ropa lentamente en lo que lo llenaba de besos húmedos y caricias apremiantes.

-¿que puede ser...mas importante...que tenerte en mis...brazos?-le besaba el cuello, ya le había desabrochado la camisa y la bragueta del pantalón acariciando de arriba a bajo el miembro debajo de esa ropa que parecía arder.

-ya...ya no...ya no quiero hacer esto...vine a...a terminar contigo...

Escucho tan claro "terminar contigo" que molesto detuvo las caricias hacia aquel pelinegro mirándolo perplejo.

-¿que...estas...diciéndome?

-quiero que terminemos, ya no voy a hacer esto mas-se bajo de la mesa, acomodándose la ropa, sintiendo el abandono del calor.

-Levi...no puedes hacer eso...¡tu me buscaste! no te importo ni un poco el hecho de que yo estuviera casado, estaba borracho en aquella reunión de maestros y lo aprovechaste a tu conveniencia...y ahora ¿quieres terminar? ¿que significa?-comenzo a alterarse, a enojarse, fue herido en su orgullo.

-por esa razón misma: yo te busque, yo te dejo. es así de simple-dijo serio.

-¿"así de simple"? ¡pues no! no es tan simple como dices, ¡engañe a mi esposa por ti! es algo que ya no se puede reparar ¿quieres terminar? ¡eres mio! ¡tu me amas! y...

-el punto es que...ya no te amo mas...se acabo...tu jamas dejarías a tu esposa por mi...y no espero a que lo hagas, intenta ser feliz con ella y dale un hijo...-paso a un lado de Erwin sin imutar su mirada dura y afilada.

-¡espera!-lo detuvo de la muñeca-¡no puedes! has arruinado mi vida desde que me hiciste engañar a mi esposa, si sales por esa puerta...¡voy a destruirte!

-Erwin...bien pudiste negarte, y no lo hiciste...ademas...no te tengo miedo...¡haslo! y veamos quien pierde mas; tu, o yo...porque estamos demasiado enlodados en esto, y si tu haces lo que llevas diciendo por miles de veces, desde que tengo memoria ¿que te hace pensar que tu esposa no se enterara de que tu la engañaste? yo podre perder mi prestigio...pero podre reponerme...sin embargo tu...no creo que tu esposa te perdone un engaño y menos...si se entera de que fue con un hombre...ahora, sueltame...-sintio como el apretón de su muñeca fue sediento hasta que estuvo libre-Adios Erwin...-sin mirar atrás, salio de la oficina.

Estaba conmocionado, Levi le había dado justo en donde mas le dolía: su ego, y su orgullo. Tiro cosas del escritorio, arrojo la silla contra el suelo, agitado, hiperventilando del coraje, para luego percatarse de que había perdió a Levi para siempre.

No había podido ver a su sensei porque le dijo que ese día no fuera, por lo que aprovecho para comprarle un regalo, así que al siguiente día, se levanto temprano, se baño, se arreglo, y desayuno; no sin antes, tomar el regalo, sus partituras para dirigirse a la mansión de su sensei.

En cuanto llego el mayordomo le hizo saber que su amo había salido temprano por algunas cosas para el jardín, lo cual aprovecho Eren para cerciorarse, de que, en efecto la rosa negra que le había dado seguía en el jardín tan bella o incluso mas desde que la cembro junto con su sensei. Ya luego, regreso a la sala esperándolo impaciente.

-¡ah, ya estas aquí!-dijo sorprendio al entrar a la sala.

-eh...si...¿no le aviso su mayordomo?

-no...entre por la puerta trasera para dejar lo que compre...¿y eso?

-jejeje...es para usted-dijo feliz mostrandole el regalo.

-Eren...no tenias que hacerlo...ademas yo...

-¡no, no! no me diga nada...¿ya vio la ropa que traigo?-se alisaba el saco y dándose la vuelta para que el mayor lo admirara.

-¿uniforme escolar?-inquirio soprendido.

-jijiji...¡asi es! la semana que viene regreso a la Preparatoria, asi que vendré a las clases de piano en la tarde ¿esta bien? jeje perdón si no le consulte, pero quería sorprenderlo.

-ya...ya veo...pues si, me sorprendiste y...¿que es esto?-aun no había abierto el regalo del ojiverde.

-abralo y así sabrá.

Miro un momento al chico, que le sonreía como siempre, y luego se dispuso a abrir el regalo; En cuanto le quito la envoltura se dio cuenta que era una caja rectangular, la cual abrió, se asomo a ella y vio que era una esfera que tenia adentro la torre eiffel con un letrero que decía: _"Je t'aime"_ era francés, en español significa:_ te amo_.

-Eren...no tenias que...

-Espero no se moleste...pero lo investigue un poco y supe que usted es de Francia...así que...lo mande a hacer... pero eso no es todo... veala de abajo.

La volteo y vio que tenia una llave de cuerda.

-girela, por favor-pidio atentamente en lo que se aproximaba al mayor.

Hizo lo que el chico le pidió, y comenzó a escuchar una melodía. El arreglo de crista era musical, pero no era cualquier melodía, era la misma que Eren le había compuesto solo y especialmente a el.

-¡esta es la...la!-no podia decirle, estaba tan sorprendido y contrariado que las palabras no le salían.

-si, la melodía que yo hice pensando en usted...lo mande a hacer, costo que le pusieran esa melodía, ...lo mas difícil fue que me lo tuvieran a tiempo...jejeje...¿le gusto? solo quiero que sepa...lo mucho que lo amo, y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que usted no solo acepte mis sentimientos, si no...me corresponda. ¿Es...mucho pedir?

-Eren...-miro al chico, luego se acerco la esfera musical al oído deleitándose con la melodía que termino casi al instante pues no le había dado la cuerda suficiente para que sonara mas tiempo-no era necesario...pero...gracias...es hermosa, la conservaré.

-no diga eso...lo amo y me nació hacerlo...no diga que no es necesario...-agacho la mirada, decepcionado porque no era exactamente lo que esperaba como respuesta.

-no...no es necesario...porque ya te amo...Eren...-se le aproximo tratando de ver la mirada que se le ocultaba-gracias por este regalo...-le tomo de la mejilla y le beso sin dudarlo.

-sensei...-estaba perplejo, pero enteramente feliz-¡yo tambien lo amo!-le tomo de la cintura acercándolo mas a su cuerpo y así mismo profundizando aquel beso.

* * *

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_-¡no quise decir eso! ¡te digo que no hemos intimado, idiota...maldito...cara de...caballo!-grito furioso el chico rubio a su pareja._

_-Ar...Armin..._

_-¡ah! es decir...yo...no es que me importe mucho...pero..._

_-jejeje...esta bien...buscaremos el momento perfecto...-le abrazo aceptando también en silencio que el también estaba ansioso porque eso sucediera con el amor de su vida._

_..._

* * *

**¿Y...les gusto? o.O espero que si :3 ¿como ven a Eren? ¿no es un amor? awwwww yo ya le hubiera entregado mi corazon desde antes xD jejejej. Espero sus reviews, favs, follows, besos y bailes eroticos (?) jajaaj lo que quieran :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Saludos a todos! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
**

**Ya es vierneeees! *-* fin de semana santa pero tambien de fics :v espero les guste mucho el siguiente capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII:**

No cabia de felicidad, hace solo un par de días su sensei le había dado el "si"; sin embargo, muchas cosas cambiaron, primero que nada fue el hecho de que regreso a la escuela y tuvo que ponerse al corriente, por lo que pasaba algún tiempo en la casa de Armin junto con Jean claro estudiando y pasando apuntes, en eso también se les había unido Connie, luego eso iba a ver a su sensei con toda prisa; y, aunque, parecía comportarse como siempre algo era diferente, cuando llegaba a su mansión, luego de que el mayordomo lo anunciara, su sensei ya esperaba en la sala. Aveces lo sorprendía tomando café, otras veces, tocando el piano, otras haciendo unas notas, pero aquella vez se quedo perplejo en el marco de la puerta, viendo por una rendija. Rivaille, estaba vestido tan formal como siempre, a un lado de la ventana tocando un violín ¿un violin? inquirió contrariado, pues no sabia que también tenia habilidad para tocarlo, aunque, se reprendió a si mismo porque su sensei era un genio, en piano, en pintura, así que no era de extrañar que ese fuera otro de sus talentos. Espero a que terminara de tocar, admirando sus facciones tranquilas, como si nada mas importara solo ese breve instante en que sus manos, sus oídos se deleitaban con esa música que el mismo tocaba "¿que estara pensando?" quiso saber Eren, ya que parecía una figura, un humano que no era humano solo un ser que se había bajado de un mundo celestial a tocar esa melodía para los mortales para luego regresar a ser un humano que no era completamente humano. O, tal vez solo era el que Eren lo veía con ojos de amor y estaba delirando en pensamientos sin sentido.

-no sabia que...también tocara el violín, ¡eso fue hermoso!-entro a la habitación aplaudiendo.

-¡diablos Eren! me asustaste...-dijo conmocionado, bajando el violín y guardándolo en su estuche.

-jejeje...no era mi intención, solo que no quería interrumpirlo. ¿tambien me enseñara a tocarlo?-inquirio curioso.

-todavia no terminas de aprender a tocar con perfección el piano, así que no te presiones con esto, ademas apenas estoy empezando a tocarlo.

-¡¿es...es en serio?! ¡pero a mis oídos se escucho de maravilla!-expreso maravillado.

-asi es, eso solo fue una practica con algo que acabo de escribir, nada del otro mundo-dijo sin darle importancia.

-si...si usted lo dice...-*no le queda para nada ser humilde*-penso para sus adentros, riendo nervioso, pues no le creía para nada que apenas fuera novato en el violín.

Le hizo la señal para que se sentara en el banquillo, le puso enfrente unos panfletos para que con ellos practicara, le dio algunas indicaciones y luego se sentó a un lado donde se encontraba un sillón en el cual se sentó, se sirvió té, y le dio un sorbo en lo que escuchaba a su pupilo practicar;

-lo estas haciendo mal...fíjate en la ultima nota, no es "sol", es "la"-le dijo sin mirarlo, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-¡ah,si! jeje no se porque siempre las confundo...gracias...-giro a verlo pero su sensei no le prestaba atención. olvió su mirada al piano y siguió con la practica; no sabia porque, pero se sentía incomodo, como si todo estuviera tal y como se conocieron, eso le frustraba porque pensaba que el comportamiento de su sensei seria diferente ahora que los dos tenían una relación, pero ¿tenian una relación? lo único que hacían era estar en clases, hablar de notas, de guías, de artistas, pero no hablaban de ellos. Quería preguntarle pero temía la respuesta: "estas en clases, pon atención a ello" o algo por el estilo, así que se reprimía en hacerlo tratándose de enfocar en el piano.

-te volviste a equivocar...¿que te pasa en la cabeza? ya habías podido pasar de esa nota...-expreso Rivaille, parecía irritado.

-lo...lo siento...-volvió a iniciar la practica, pero no podía concentrase, veía los panfletos pero era como si no los leyera ya que su mente estaba divagando muy lejos de ahí, preocupado por cosas personales. Y, de nuevo volvio a equivocarse peor que las otras dos veces. Su sensei no le dijo nada, y comenzó a pegar sobre las teclas del piano molesto porque no le salia la nota, irritado por el comportamiento indiferente de su sensei, y porque esas dos situaciones no le dejaban aprender bien.

-¡¿y eso que fue?! ¿que te pasa maldito mocoso? el que te desesperes porque no te sale a la primera solo haras que tu mente se bloque y..

-¡ya lo se!-grito levantandose del banquillo-es solo que...-se aproximo a su sensei, y en cuanto lo hizo este se levanto del sillón en modo de alerta-¿he hecho algo mal? ¿lo hice enojar?

-¿ah? ¿a que viene eso?-no entendia que le estaba sucediendo.

-yo...es que...usted...¡ustede me dijo que...! ahm...-callo por un segundo, algo le impedía hablar.

-¿que te amo? si lo dije...

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces que? mierda...no entiendo que dices...-trono los dientes, irritado porque no sabia que es lo que el joven le intentaba decir.

-yo...-solto un largo suspiro, y se decidió; se acerco a su sensei y se incó frente a el-levi-sensei...¿quiere usted...ser...mi novio?

-Eren...¿pero que...?

-limitese a contestar, quiero que esto sea formal, se que usted es mi maestro, que vengo aquí solo por las clases de piano, pero que usted correspondiera a mis sentimientos me hizo muy feliz, lo que no entiendo es porque se sigue comportando tan frío conmigo. No es que no quiera que se olvide de las clases...pero tampoco actúe como si nada pasara...eso...eso me...me enoja...me...hace sentirfrustrado y yo...-

-...-lo veia desde su altura hacia el suelo-levantate...

-no, responda a lo que pregunte...por favor...-imploraba aun hincado.

-yo...-le miro un momento, esos ojos verdes que se metían en lo mas ondo de su alma-si...esta bien...acepto ser...tu...ahm...novio...-respondio con dificultad, no porque se sintiera presionado u obligado a hacerlo si no que nadie había hecho eso por el que era demasiado extraño.

-¿de verdad?-su mirada se ilumino.

-si...ya parate...-le jalo para levantarlo, había olvidado que era mas alto que el y mirarlo hacia arriba incluso era algo que le pesaba porque se sentía en cierta forma indefenso, cosa que no lo iba a permitir-ven...-le indico con su dedo indice para que se inclinara a su altura-besame mocoso...

-ah...si...si, si...-nervioso se aproximo a el, le tomo de la cintura con cautela, de modo que lo levanto hacia el, haciendo que su sensei se parara de puntas lo cual se le hizo algo muy tierno.

El sensei también hizo su parte, rodeo el cuello de Eren mirando sus labios ansioso de unirlos con los suyos, se miraron un par de veces a los ojos, y lentamente se aproximaron para unirse. El beso inicio algo lento, como temerosos ambos hombres de besarse, pero luego comenzaron a profundizar un poco mas. Eren acerco a su sensei mas a su cuerpo, lo mismo Levi que incluso sintió que ya no tocaba el piso, no solo por lo mágico de ese beso, si no porque literalmente había dejado de tocar el suelo dejando todo su peso en la mano del joven que lo tomaba de la cintura. Levi metió sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Eren para abrazarlo y acariciarlo de su espalda; el chico sintió eso, haciendo que por acto reflejo acariciara su cintura bajando lentamente a su cadera pero sin excederse en ello aunque moría por hacerlo.

-no...mmmnng...tocame mas...-pedia el mayor entre cortando el beso para poder hablar; tomo la mano de Eren y la coloco en su trasero.

-sen...sensei...-el tener el consentimiento del mayor hizo que no pudiera frenarse mas por lo que bajo a el trasero ajeno, acariciando suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, apretándolo contra su mano, contra su cadera.

-si..así...mmnngg...Eren...-seguia acariciando la espalda del joven comenzando a jalar la camisa de este y una vez que la saco del pantalón acarició la piel que se encontraba debajo de la ropa llenando sus manos de ese calor ajeno, bajando lentamente a el trasero del chico donde metió sus manos sintiendo la piel de sus glúteos.

-...sensei...Levi-sensei...-sentir que esas manos lo acariciaban tan frenéticamente en sus glúteos le hizo perderse en algo que no entendía pero que disfrutaba; bajo ese beso a el cuello del mayor que no supo porque mordió un poco haciendo gemir al hombre.

-Eren...-repentinamente se alejo de el, lo tomo de los brazos haciendo que girara de modo que lo hiciera caer en el sillón que estaba detrás de ellos-mierda...ya no aguanto...

-¿sen...?

-sshhh...callate...-poso sus dedos sobre los labios de Eren, se sentó sobre el y comenzó sin ningún pudor a desabrochar la camisa, en cuanto termino con todos los botones se la saco del pantalón mostrando su cuerpo formado frente al chico, hizo a un lado su cabello poniéndolo detrás de su oreja, bajo a su pantalón y desabrocho el cinturón, el botón, y bajo el cierre mostrando su ropa interior que eroticamente mostraba levemente su erección que no reparo en mostrar.

El ojiverde estaba perplejo, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer, aquel hombre que amaba se le ofreció en bandeja de plata, no pudiendo evitar admirar el cuerpo del mayor; no obstante, no pudo ni decir una palabra cuando sintió que Levi se le recostó tomando sus labios, y tratando también de despejarlo de la ropa.

-sen...espe...yo...mmngg...-aceptaba las caricias, los besos, incluso que ya se estaba deshaciendo de los botones en lo que le besaba la piel de su pecho que comenzaba a estar descubierta, bajando poco a poco; aun así, se dijo que no era lo que realmente quería aunque también estaba que ardía, por lo que le tomo de las manos al mayor para detenerlo-sensei...detengase...

-¿que...que sucede?-pudo sentir como pararon su deseo en seco, sin advertencia alguna-¿no era lo que querías?

-no...bueno...si...es lo que quiero...pero...¿estara bien? es decir...aun...aun tengo 17 años...si alguien lo sabe...usted estaría en problemas...y yo...

-ya...entiendo...-se alejo del menor, se sentía algo decepcionado, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a arreglarse la camisa y el pantalón disgustado, frustrado.

-lo siento...¿esta...esta molesto?-sabia que era tonto preguntárselo, pero supo que era necesario hacerlo.

-no...esta bien...-se levanto para arreglarse el pantalón, fajarse la camisa, dándole completamente la espalda al chico.

-¿de verdad? sensei...

-si...ya...ya vete...

-pe...pero...pero falta una hora...

-hoy...terminas antes, vete ya.

-¿porque? aun puedo quedarme.

-¡he dicho que te vayas! maldición...¿porque tienes que ser tan obstinado? necesito estar solo.

-esta molesto-afirmo, supo que lo había herido al haberlo rechazado, y no era para menos, se incorporo del sillón, tomo del brazo al mayor haciendo que lentamente girara para verlo-yo...en verdad me gustaría hacerlo pero...solo falta dos meses para cumplir 18, por favor...sea paciente, ademas...no es lo único que quiero de usted...quiero su corazón, quiero que me deje ser parte de su vida. ¿me entiende? por favor...no se moleste conmigo.

-es...esta bien...si dices que falta dos mes...creo que...puedo esperar...

-si...jejeje...¡dos mes, dos mes pasa rápido! ¿no?-intento sonar optimista, para que el mayor quitara ese seño fruncido.

-tsch...supongo...-apesar de eso, se sentía irritado, porque de verdad que quería hacerlo y que se lo negaran inevitablemente lo ponía de mal humor; aun así, eso le hizo saber que Eren era diferente de Erwin, que inevitablemente los comparaba en su subconsciente. Erwin era apasionado, sabia encenderlo en cuestión de segundos y en sus brazos se sentía deseado, que podía soltar todo aquel frenesí, y así mismo, le hizo darse cuenta, que solo era eso: "deseo" como animales en celo, y con el joven de mirada verde era dulzura, amor, sentimientos, entrega total, pero no solo eso, pues aunque había sido breve el momento en el que pudo intimar, supo que Eren también era fuego y con el tenia dos cosas: amor y pasión. cosa que lo complementaba y que lo hacia sonreír.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Entre la escuela, y la recuperación de su brazo fracturado, había pasado ya un mes y medio; hace tan solo un semana le quitaron el yeso y podía mover mejor el brazo. Esa tarde esperaba a Jean en su casa para estudiar, pues Connie dijo que no iría y Eren estaba ocupado pensando en su sensei; o, eso pensó por lo que sabia que podría estar a solas con su amor.

Preparo todo: botanas, bebidas libros, laptop para consultas, lápices, y todo lo necesario para estudiar; aunque, a eso iba, sabia que podía estar a momento a solas con el y poder hablar de ellos sin ser observados, ni siquiera por su abuelo que se encontraba afuera, se dijo, ese día era: perfecto.

De repente son el timbre, feliz y nervioso fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Jean!-le jalo del brazo para que se metiera a su casa.

-¡wuo! ¿que pasa?

-nada...ven rápido, ven...-le apresuraba a que subieran a su habitación donde se encontraban las cosas para estudiar.

-¿Que sucede Armin? ¿y...los demás?

-Connie se fue con Sasha, dijo que tenia una cita con ella...y Eren...dijo que se quedaría mas tiempo con su sensei...ya sabes...

-ah...bueno...entonces, solo estudiaremos tu y yo.

-mm..si...pero...estamos solos...

-si...ya lo se...¡ah, ya entendió!-dijo nervioso, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al percatarse de lo que el rubio le había querido decir.

-jejejejeje...eres muy lento...-rio divertido.

Ambos chicos se sentaron y estudiaron un poco, rieron también, y Jean hizo algunos corajes por no comprender ciertas cosas de lo que Armin le enseñaba, pero todo fue tal como otras veces.

-aaaaahh. ¡por fin termine! revisalo Armin, revisa si esta bien.

-mmm...a ver...-tomo la libreta de Jean revisando el ejercicio de matemáticas que le había puesto para resolverlo.

-ey...Armin...-se apoyaba sobre la mesa viéndolo, le gustaba admirarlo cuando se ponía serio-ey...-le picaba la mejilla con su dedo indice-uuyy... que serio ¿eh?

-jeje ya...deja de molestarme...-seguia revisando el ejercicio detenidamente.

-¿sabes? me encanta cuando esta todo serio...te amo Armin...-dijo sin mucha dificultad, y divertido por la reacción de su rubio.

-¡Jean! no...no me dejas concentrarme...-decia todo rojo hasta las orejas.

-jeje esas es la idea...-seguia sonriendo, pero ya no dijo mas, solo lo miraba.

-bi..bien...esta bien...-cambio de tema-lo has entendido.

-¿en serio?-miro la libreta incrédulo de lo que el mismo había hecho.

-si, has entendido perfectamente el ejercicio y la formula.

-bueno...tengo un buen maestro-alardeo.

-ay callate...-le arrojo una almohada tratando de ocultar el bochorno que las palabras de Jean le provocaban.

-¿que, es la verdad?-lentamente se le acerco a su rubio tomándolo de la cintura-ey...ahora que ya terminamos...podemos estar juntos un rato...

-Jean...espe...deja recojo esto...-se referia al material de la escuela.

-no, no, eso puede esperar...-le beso la mejilla, le tomo del rostro con su mano izquierda para besarle.

Se dejo hacer, se besaron un rato y poco a poco sentía como Jean lo empujaba para que callera, y no aguantando el peso dejo que lo tirara, sintiendo el peso de su amor.

-¡ah, lo siento!-se disculpo, creyó hacer algo inapropiado.

-¿porque?

-no...no lo se...es que...no se si este bien...

-¿porque no? no...no le veo nada de malo...somos...somos novios y...y es normal...que...intimemos...y que...

-¿que? bueno...siempre intimamos, es lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos...

-¡no quise decir eso! ¡te digo que no hemos intimado!, ¡no hemos tenido...se...sexo! ¡idiota...maldito...cara de...caballo!-grito furioso el chico rubio a su pareja.

-Ar...Armin...-nunca lo había visto así, y que usara el insulto que Eren usaba para molestarlo supo que realmente estaba enojado.

-¡ah! es decir...yo...no es que me importe mucho...pero...

-jejeje...esta bien...buscaremos el momento perfecto...-le abrazo aceptando también en silencio que el también estaba ansioso porque eso sucediera con el amor de su vida, pero que el rubio lo dijera abiertamente le hizo saber que podría atreverse a algo mas.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Después de esa pequeña discusión, Jean no paraba de pensar en el momento perfecto para estar con Armin, es mas, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento "¿porque no lo habían hecho?" no es que en algún momento no lo haya pensado, y mas cuando se encontraban solos; no obstante ya llevaban algún par de meses saliendo y si, le dio la razón a Armin, pero durante ese tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas que no se había detenido a pensar en ello, por lo que fue la causa, de que ahora no dejara de pensar hacerlo. De un momento a otro, lo veía diferente, le prestaba mas atención a su cuello, a sus labios, a su aroma, a todo; hasta la mas mínima reacción o movimiento del rubio poniéndose realmente nervioso y a que su entrepierna parecía reaccionar cosa que intentaba ocultar a toda costa de la vista de Armin, y mas, sabiendo que el percibía las cosas. No obstante ¿por cuanto tiempo? de verdad que quería planearlo, pero ese día, ni el mismo sabia lo que iba a suceder.

Salieron de la escuela, yendose juntos después de despedirse de Eren, Connie y Sasha. El cielo estaba nublando, haciendo saber que se aproximaba una tormenta, la cual, los alcanzo a medio camino, empapandolos hasta los interiores, pues la lluvia callo del cielo a cantaros. Los dos chicos se atajaron en un techo de una casa, y aunque ya estaban demasiado empapados decidieron esperar a que se calmara.

-moo...se vino de la nada...-dijo molesto el rubio.

-si...solo hay que esperar un poco.

-lo se...ay no...estoy todo mojado...-se miro la camisa del uniforme que por mojada se le repegaba en el pecho.

-no eres el único jejeje...-lo miro, y fue el peor error que pudo cometer ya que tras la camisa húmeda que tenia Armin pudo distinguir sus pezones que se transparentaban, y por el frío que hacia estaban erectos, podía verlo claramente, lo cual lo sorprendió y lo excito al momento no evitando ponerse colorado.

-¿que pasa Jean?-se percato de la atención que le tenia, de su sonrojo, pero sobre todo de que lo hizo sobresaltarse cuando le hablo-estas todo rojo...¿tienes fiebre?-le sintió con su mano y con la otra se sintió su frente- mmm no...parece que estas bien...

-jejeje..no es..no es nada...de verdad...-le quito su mano de su frente.

-de acuerdo...-giro, percatandose que la lluvia habia terminado-oh, ¡al fin se detuvo la lluvia! vamonos ya, antes de que vuelva y...¿Jean, que sucede?-sintio como le detuvo de su brazo.

-Armin...¡ven conmigo!-pidio apurado.

-¿eh? pero...mi casa esta por aya...

-¡ya lo se! solo ven-no queria dar explicaciones así que se jaló a Armin.

-pe...pero...

Estaba asustado, Jean actuaba extraño, dejo llevarse sin comprende a donde se dirigían hasta que el lugar le dio la respuesta. Se encontraban frente al edificio de los departamentos donde vivía Jean, subieron al elevador y ninguno dijo nada, cuando llegaron al pasillo Jean jaló a Armin, abrió la puerta y lo paso adentro quedándose los dos frente a frente.

-¿Que...que pasa Jean...? estas actuando extraño...-sintio como le quito la mochila de los hombros y la arrojo al sillón de la sala, luego el se despojo de la suya-¿Jean...que...? mmnnggg...-sintio como le tomo de los labios en una premura demasiado ardiente que apenas pudo seguirle el paso a ese beso tan lleno de pasión, una pasión que nunca había sentido-¡wua! ¿que...que haces?-sin decir nada su pareja lo tomo entre sus brazos, le dijo una y otra vez que lo soltara pero parecía hipnotizado por algo desconocido, que no le hacia caso; luego, sintio como callo en algo suave, era la cama de Jean.

-Armin...quiero hacertelo...

-¿q...que...? pe...pero...

-¿no quieres?-se quitaba la camisa acorralando al rubio de modo que quedara arriba del.

-si...si quiero pero es...es tan inesperado que...

-Armin...por favor...no puedo contenerme mas...-le besaba el cuello ansioso, abriendo la camisa del rubio.

-pe...pero ¿y los condones? ¿el...el lubri...?

-sshh...tengo todo...esta en ese cajón...-le señalo-¿ya...podemos hacerlo?-pregunto suplicante.

-si...su...supongo que si...-sonrio , estaba demasiado feliz, aunque no fuera como lo hubiera querido, le entusiasmaba la idea de poder unirse con el.

Ya no hubo mas dudas, lentamente se fueron desapareciendo las prendas que ahora solo habían sido un estorbo para poder tocarse, mimarse, amarse como tanto se habían estado deseando. El tiempo que llevaban saliendo, les había servido de mucho, ya que a pesar de la rapidez con la que estaban desnudos, y lo ardiente de las caricias, disfrutaban palmo a palmo, deleitándose con su piel, con su aroma, con cada beso, con cada caricia. Los jadeos, por supuesto no se hicieron esperar, y mas por parte de Armin, mas cuando Jean metió sus dedos en su entrada,eso le hizo estremecerse, no solo por el hecho de que algo se encontraba en su interior, si no por lo frío del lubricante.

-¿es...estas bien? ¿no te duele?-le miraba a los ojos, a esos ojos grandes y azules, preocupado de no lastimarlo mientras jugaba con sus dedos en aque lugar que poco a poco sedia.

-e..estoy bien...solo que...es...es raro...

-bien...metere un...un tercer dedo...¿de acuerdo?

-¿uno mas? bu...bueno...despacio...despacio por favor...

Respiro hondo dejando que todo sucediera, pero fue claro cuando ese tercer dedo entro, pero rápido paso esa sensación al darse cuenta que tres dedos no eran mala idea, pues los tres se movían traviesos en su cavidad húmeda, tocando la zona en la que comenzó a sentir rico, un placer indescriptible, pero sobre todo deseando que algo mas, que no fueran los dedos de Jean, le diera placer.

-creo que...creo que ya...

-aahh...Jean...me...metelo ya...-su frente brillaba de sudor, su mirada estaba completamente perdida en placer, y sonrojado hasta el tope.

-¡Armin!-aquella vista era encantadora, nervioso tomo un condón, lo abrió y se lo puso; lo lleno de lubricante, se junto a Armin, le puso una almohada debajo de su cadera para tener mas acceso a su entrada que parecía decir "entra" pues estaba húmeda y algo abierta debido a lo relajada que estaba, acarició levemente con su pene en ella y lentamente fue entrando.

-aaahh...Je...Jean...te...te...te siento...-aproximo sus brazos para abrazar a su pareja del cuello.

-¿te...te duele?

-no...no...me...metelo todo...

-¿estas...seguro?

-si...si...

Metió lo que restaba de su miembro en la entrada de Armin, a pesar de tener el condón sentía claramente la tibieza con la que su pene era recibido, y como es que esta lo apretaba ligeramente en ratos sintiendo la necesidad de moverse. Beso a su rubio como nunca lo había hecho; sus besos siempre eran tiernos y aveces apasionados, pero ahora mismo, en medio del acto, y de la unión que tenían ahora, sus lenguas se acariciaban descaradamente una contra la otra, tan jugoso, tan ardiente, y tan húmedo que la saliva de Armin discernia por su comisuras. Jean labio esa saliva y volvió a besarle, moviéndose lentamente.

-aahh...Jean...Jean...mas...

Aquella suplica entre jadeos le era irresistible, por lo que, cada momento que pasaba, envestia con mas y con mas fuerza. Ambos jadeaban, ansiosos, conectados en un solo camino: el orgasmo, era lo que ambos buscaban, pero durante el camino a esa éxtasis de placer, se mimetizaban, se acariciaban, unidos en una armoniosa, y locamente desenfrenada, pasión de dos amantes. Esa posición no era suficiente, cambiaron en la cual Armin estaba parado, recargándose en la cama dando todo su trasero a el miembro de Jean el cual arremetía a esa entrada en lo que lo besaba, lo tomaba el pecho y acariciaba esos pezones rozados por los cuales había comenzado todo, por los cuales había perdido la razón, por los cuales, ahora estaba con Armin en ese estado.

Minutos después cambiaron de nuevo, ahora Armin estaba sentado de piernas abiertas hacia Jean, abrazándolo del cuello, mientras este le besaba el cuello, los hombros, le mordía los pezones, los chupaba. Ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, del sonido de sus respiraciones entre cortadas, del ruido que hacia la cama a causa de los vaivenes de sus caderas.

-mas...Jean...mas...mas fuerte...

-Armin...aahhm...si...quiero...

Apretó las caderas del rubio contra las suyas y aumento las envestidas mas y mas, sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba a unos pasos mas de la punta de su miembro, sabiendo que no solo era el suyo si no también el de su pareja, el cual tomo para darle atención. Armin sintió el contacto de la mano de Jean, sobre su miembro, el como lo acariciaba una y otra vez prestando atención en su punta, mientras sentía como otro le daba placer en su interior.

-Je...Jean...aaahhhh...-arqueo su espalda sintiendo como el orgasmo lo envolvía lentamente en un placer indescriptible.

-di...diablos...Armin...mmmnnggaaaahh...-aquella escena de su pareja viniéndose le hizo advertir que la entrada que reconfortaba su miembro lo apretaba aun mas, por lo que no tardo mucho en el que el se viniera también.

Los amantes jadeaban extasiados de placer, recuperando sus respiraciones, así mismo la cordura de lo que habían hecho. Armin abrazaba con fuerza a Jean sintiendo su corazón, que aunque poco a poco recuperaba su latido normal, pensaba que se le saldría por la garganta. Jean seguía abrazando ese cuerpo delgado y pequeño, apoyando su frente en el hombro de su rubio, lentamente se dejo caer hacia enfrente de modo que quedara arriba de el.

-Jean...-le acaricio la mejilla a su amor que lo miraba a los ojos, luego se cubrió su cara con su brazo comenzando a llorar.

-¿que sucede, porque lloras?

-es que...nunca...nunca me creí capaz de...de hacer...estas cosas...y yo...me siento muy...avergonzado, no quiero que...me veas...-sollosaba sin dejar que su pareja lo viera a los ojos.

-jeje...tonto...fue increíble...no tienes porque avergonzarte...-le alejo el brazo viéndolo a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero que para nada eran de tristeza, el sabia bien que era de una inmensa alegria-fue hermoso...aunque no fue como lo hubiera ideado...pero lo disfrute mucho, te amo Armin...-le beso las mejillas subiéndole a sal a causa de las lagrimas.

-yo también te amo...-le beso los labios tiernamente, apretando el cuerpo de su amado al suyo.

Quedaron un rato así, juntos, acariciando los dedos de sus pies divertidamente, jugando con sus manos, viéndose a los ojos y sonriendo, disfrutando del su cercanía, del calor que emanaba de cada cuerpo, de estar desnudos sin ninguna pena.

-¡ay no! ¿que hora es?-dijo de repente el rubio, que debido al tiempo que había pasado le hizo saber que necesitaba saber la hora, se levanto de la cama viendo el reloj de cabecera de su pareja-¡no puede ser! Jean...son las 7 ¿como es que ya es tan tarde?

-jeje calmate...

-no, no. mi abuelo debe estar preocupado.

Se levanto y tomo su teléfono del tocador marcando unos números.

-¿abuelo?-callo un momento-si, si...lo siento...es que comenzó a llover, pero Armin esta bien...-volvio a guardar silencio-si, esta aquí...-volvio a guardar silencio-¿seguro? ¿no habra problema? pero...

-¿que...que te dijo?-estaba sentado en la cama mirando preocupado a Jean que hablaba con su abuelo.

-toma, quiere hablar contigo-le dio el teléfono.

-¿a...abuelo?-******-jeje lo se, perdón por preocuparte-*******-¿en serio? ¿ de verdad? es que...-******-bu...bueno...-*****-¡abuelo! no..no digas eso...-se sonrojo, por lo algo que su abuelo le había dicho-si...gracias...nos vemos...si...adiós...-colgo la llamada.

En lo que estaba hablando con su abuelo Jean lo había dejado en la habitación solo, lo cual aprovecho para recostarse en la cama y pensar. Se cubrió con las sabanas mirando el techo pesando en todo y a la vez en nada, cuando, de pronto una imagen vino a su mente, y nada menos que la imagen de Jean sobre el, de Jean besándolo, de Jean viniéndose frente a el, de el viniéndose. Avergonzado se cubrió con las sabanas, todas las imágenes eran de su pareja y del de lo que había hecho hace tan solo unos momentos.

-ya regrese...traje un bebida caliente, aun esta lloviendo afuera y hace algo de frío y...¿Armin? ¿que te dijo tu abuelo?-no recibio respuesta, giro y vio que Armin se cubría con las sabanas-¿amor?

-que podia quedarme contigo...-dijo bajo las sabanas-¿puedo?-pregunto.

-si quieres, si-le descubrió de las sabanas haciendo que chocaran sus miradas-¿quieres quedarte?

-si...si quiero...-le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió.

-bueno...entonces, quédate...-le devolvio la sonrisa.

Luego de eso se dieron un tierno beso, tomaron la bebida que Jean llevo a la habitación, viendo la tele, y ya mas tarde, cuando estaba mas oscuro y la lluvia había cesado, volvieron a hacerlo. A unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, a demostrarse, de nuevo, lo mucho que se amaban.

...

* * *

**_PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_-¡no quiero que se acerque a mi hijo! ¡ no volverá a dar clases nunca mas! yo...yo me encargare de eso ¡por supuesto que si!-expreso la mujer, furiosa ante el hombre que había cacheteado._

_-no..deje que...esper...-no comprendia que pasaba, viendo que la mujer tiro un hoja, la levanto mirando su contenido, lo escrito ahí estaba con letras de periódico. y en cuanto lo leyó, sabia quien había sido el causante._

* * *

**¿Y...bien? este capitulo merece un review? jeejej ¿que les parece? Jean y Armin ya son uno *-* jejejejej espero les haya gustado. Mi Shiro-chan, prometida mia (?) muchisisimas gracias por tus reviews siempre sabes como sacarme una sonrisa. espero este capi tambien te guste. ¡Y lo que viene! jejeje no olviden dejar un hermoso Review, fav, follow, baile erotico (?) xD lo que ustedes gusten.**  
_  
_

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**¡Saludos a todos ;) !**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holaaaaa!**

**OMG gracias por sus reviews *-* lamento muchisisisismo si me he tardado con la actualización pero es que me fui de paseo y llegue muy cansada u.u espero me perdonen. Sin mas aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII:**

Hablaba y hablaba en lo que el escuchaba, pero no estaba prestando la atención a las clases como debiera, pues desde hace un mes que el sensei había aceptado andar con el, y de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder si no lo hubiera detenido no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en que acabaran las clases, sonara la campana y pudiera irse a casa.

-ey, ey, Eren...¿sabes porque faltaron Jean y Armin?-el compañero de a lado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿eh? ¿no vinieron?-no se había percatado, así que miro hacia los pupitres de sus amigos y en efecto, habían faltado.

-jejeje ¿en serio no te diste cuenta? estas muy distraído últimamente...

-ah...lo siento...cuando salgamos les hablamos.

-si, si, me parece bien.

-¡joven Springer, deje de platicar y ponga atención!

-¡lo, lo siento Nanaba sensei!-se levanto de su lugar asustado.

-¡sientese ya!-dijo molesta.

-si...-tomo su lugar y levanto su libro.

La clase comenzó a reírse cuando esto sucedió porque Connie era el "idiota" de la clase, y siempre se distraía fácilmente; y Eren trato de prestar atención a la clase pero seguía pensando en eso que tanto deseaba pero que a la vez lo preocupaba.

De nuevo, después de un rato, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la campana que les daba aviso de que al fin las clases habían terminado; salio junto con Connie y Sasha, esta se despidió de los dos chicos, Eren y Connie hablaron a Armin a su celular que no contesto, luego hablaron a Jean y el les dijo porque no habían asistido.  
Un poco mas tarde ya estaban en el departamento de Jean un tanto preocupados por ambos y otro poco por curiosos.

-hola chicos, vienen de la escuela ¿no?

-si...toma-el ojiverde le dio unas libretas a su amigo que le abrió la puerta- son los apuntes de hoy.

-ah...gra...gracias...es raro que seas amable.

-¡no son para ti, cara de caballo! son para Armin.

-¿que? infeliz...-la vena de su frente explotaba y lo quería golpear.

-ya, ya... tranquilos...¿donde esta Armin?-pregunto Connie.

-ah, esta en mi habitación...no se sentía bien y me quede para cuidarlo.

Tanto Connie como Eren se miraron un momento, divertido por lo que eso significaba, pero no dijeron nada y subieron en silencio a ver a Armin; en cuanto entraron a la habitación comprobaron lo dicho por Jean; estaba en la cama, tapado hasta la nariz y giro su vista que parecía adormilada percatándose de quienes eran, lentamente se levanto para sentarse en la cama.

-no, no te esfuerces...-dijo Jean que se aproximo para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-estoy bien...-vio a sus amigos- chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?

-¡ey Armin!-saludo Connie sentándose a lado de la cama.

-hola, ¿como estas?-este fue Eren.

-bien...pero aun me siento algo mareado.

-es normal, tuviste fiebre. toma-le acerco una pastilla.

-gracias Jean...-la tomo con un poco de te caliente.

Estuvieron platicando un rato, en lo que Jean le paso las libretas de Eren a Armin y este checo solo de reojo lo que se había perdido ese día por estar enfermo. Mas tarde Connie se retiro y Jean salio a "el llamado de la naturaleza" se había quedado con Armin a solas, justo como quería, se moría por preguntarle, y es que no había a nadie mas que le preguntara.

-jejeje si...mi abuelo vino hace rato, se molesto un poco con Jean pero...no paso nada, en cuanto me sienta mejor podre ponerme al corriente, gracias por prestarme tus libretas Eren.

-de nada...-guardo silencio un poco, era ahora o nunca-oye...Armin...hay...hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-mmm dime ¿que pasa?

-ahm...no se como lo vayas a tomar...es que...mmm...

-vamos, dime...-lo animaba para hablar.

-tu...y Jean...bueno...ya sabes...eso...-titubeaba por preguntar algo tan delicado y personal.

-¿eso? te refieres a...-se sonrojo, no era tonto y supo aque se refería su amigo de ojos verdes al ver la cara que puso.

-si...¿como...como es? bueno...creo saber como pero...es que...no se como preguntarte...lo que quiero decir es...

-se...se lo que quieres decir...-estaba rojo, pero sintió que tenia que responder porque su amigo se había arriesgado a hacerle la pregunta-veras...mmm...bueno...la verdad es que...Jean fue muy paciente y lindo conmigo...la verdad no sabíamos bien que estábamos haciendo jejeje...solo...nos dejamos llevar.

-ya...ya veo...¿y...que sentiste? es decir...es que...

-Eren...¿has...has tenido...relaciones con tu...sensei? O sera que...¿Lo estas pensando hacer? -temía preguntar, pero ya lo había hecho; no es que fuera un morboso en la vida de su amigo pero el solo ver su cara le preocupo demasiado.

-¿que? ¡no para nada! por...por esto te pregunto...es que...el es mayor, con experiencia en esas cosas...in...incluso una vez se...se lanzo contra mi, se quitaba la ropa y se mostraba tan seguro que...yo...yo me sentí nervioso, inseguro, ademas...aun tengo 17...así que lo detuve, le dije que hasta mis 18... se molesto pero...desde entonces no insiste mas, aunque se porta cariñoso en ratos...creo que...el piensa en eso mas que yo. ¿que hago?

-no...no lo se jejejeje-no sabia que contestar a eso, y vio la mirada de decepción de el ojiverde-perdón Eren, pero creo que es algo que tu debes descubrir, cuando eso suceda, deja que suceda, disfrutalo y deja de pensar.

-si...lo se...pero quería un consejo o algo...de cualquier modo, gracias Armin, por escucharme.

-no, no hay problema.

Vio a su pareja y a Eren que parecían hablar de algo importante.

-¿eh, de que hablaban?

-jejejeje nada importante...-dijo Eren que evadió a Jean- me voy ya.

Por consiguiente de eso Eren pudo aclarar un poco sus ideas, aunque seguía embargandole la duda, el deseo, el morbo, los nervios; eran tantas y tantas cosas que sentía que aveces parecía que vomitaría por no poder con tantos sentimientos juntos que se contradecían unos con otros.

Era 20 de marzo un solo día mas para que el invierno terminara, y parecía reafirmarse ese día pues increíblemente hacia mucho frio, por lo que tuvo que ir a la escuela abrigado.

-si...falta Eren...¿porque tarda tanto?-pregunto Connie

-no lo se...pero aprovechando, tenemos que hacer algo para su cumpleaños, es el 30 de este.

-¿ya tan pronto? vaya jejejeje y ¿que se te ocurre?-inquirió Jean.

-¡ey chicos! perdón por tardar.

-mejor luego les digo...-murmuro el rubio a su pareja y a Connie.

-¿que sucede chicos?-le extraño, le dio la impresión de que decían algo entre ellos que no quería que el escuchara.

-nada...jejeje...¿verdad Sasha?-se dirigió a su novia que tomaba de la mano.

-¿mm? no se ni de que hablan...mmm que ricas papas...-estaba mas concentrada en la bolsa de papas que tenia Connie.

-tu siempre comiendo...-comento Eren, dándole gracia aquello.

Caminaron un rato juntos, bromeando de cosas sin sentido, hablando de la escuela y demás cosas; cuando, de modo de juego, y como despedida de su pareja la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¡Je-Jean! ¡bajame! ¡todos están aquí!-se sentía abochornado.

-¿y que? ni que fuera algo que no supieran ya ¿o no chicos?-giro a ver a sus tres amigos.

-si, si, tienes razón-afirmaron Eren, Connie y Sasha.

En eso salio el abuelo de Armin y Jean bajo a su rubio enseguida lo cual le causo risa a los demás chicos, al abuelo lo puso furioso en lo que Armin estaba apenado y Jean temblando de miedo. Después de eso cada quien se dirigió a sus casas; solo Eren no, que se iba a la mansión de su sensei.

Casi después de las clases, Eren y Levi se la pasaban hablando de vez en cuando con arrumacos que ponían nervioso a el chico porque temía encender a el mayor, negarse, y hacer que se cansara o se enfadara; sin embargo Levi, también se contenía, quería ser poseído y poseer, y era increíble que a solo unos días estaban para que "su mocoso" cumpliera la mayoría de edad y se dijo que, cuando eso sucediera, no importaba lo que dijera, que tanto se negara, eso que tanto esperaba tenia que suceder.

-oi, Eren...estoy aburrido...¿que tal si salimos algún lado?

-¿a algún lado? ¿a donde?

-no lo se...solo quiero salir...-cuchareaba la comida, ese día había invitado a Eren a cenar después de las 3 horas de clases que le había dado.

-¡esta bien! conozco un lugar...-expreso entusiasmado.

-de acuerdo...voy por mi abrigo...-salio del comedor.

Sin terminarse lo que cenaba se alisto, se puso su abrigo y espero a su sensei en el recibidor. Levi bajo minutos después para irse con Eren.  
Caminaron por las calles en lo que sus baos eran tan marcados debido al frio que hacia, las luces alumbraban la ciudad siendo algo nostálgico y lejos de que parecía que el invierno decía adiós, parecía decir "aun no me he ido". Pasaron a una cafetería, a unas tiendas comerciales, a un parque, y cuando iban de regreso Rivaille se detuvo en lo que parecía una tienda, fijándose desde el aparador.

-Entonces...¿Levi...sensei?-se dio la vuelta y vio que se había detenido a mirar algo.

-_*si...creo que esto estará bien...*_-se decía el mayor admirando lo que veía detrás del aparador.

-¿sensei? ¿que esta mirando?

-nada...sigue caminando...

-pe...pero...-intento ver en el aparador, adivinar que es lo que el hombre mayor le había tomado tanta atención.

-que camines mocoso...anda...-le tomaba de la cintura insistiendole a que no se detuviera.

A lo lejos, y sin querer, como si algo se lo advirtiera, pudo ver a el pelinegro acompañado de otro chico, dándose cuenta que no era cualquier chico, si no el hijo de los Jaeger.

-así que...por el me dejaste...-furioso, apago su cigarro, termino su café dejando el pago del mismo y la propina en la mesa retirándose del lugar.

Estaba entusiasmado, faltaba solo un día, un día para que el cumpliera 18, pero no le alegraba eso, si no lo que significaba. Poder amar a su sensei; lo deseaba inmensamente, y curiosamente ese día parecía sentir ese deseo tan marcado en su entrepierna después de un sueño húmedo que se tomo un baño de agua fría. Luego de aquello se iba a la escuela como cualquier día, sus compañeros le preguntaron que haría en su fiesta, pero el dijo que no planeaba nada en especial; En lo que Armin, Connie, Sasha, y Jean ya tenían su sorpresa adecuada para su cumpleaños lo cual los hacia sonreír malignamente.  
Como todas las tardes, se dirigía a la mansión de su sensei después de la escuela, cuando a la salida fue detenido por su madre, y tres guaruras que se lo llevaron directo a casa.

-¿madre? ¿porque no me dices que pasa? iba a las clases de Rivaille-sensei...

-¡no iras mas!-dijo determinante.

-¿eh? ¿por...porque?

-¡porque yo lo digo! Eren...hijo...¿ese hombre te acoso de alguna manera? ¿te pidió cosas...obscenas?-sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar.

-¿de...de que hablas? ¡el a sido bueno conmigo! ¡he aprendido mucho! ¡fue por el también que regrese a la preparatoria! si con alguien debes estar agradecida...es con el-no comprendía de que se trataba, pero defendería a su sensei a costa de su madre o de quien fuera.

-¡de esto!-le acerco un sobre.

El chico, sin aun entender lo que sucedía abrió el sobre, sacando un hoja doblada, la cual, destendio leyendo su contenido y una foto que parecía truqueada.

-¿que...es...? ¡esto no es cierto! madre...

-no hijo...no intentes protegerlo.

-¡no voy a acceder! ya no soy un niño ¡por Dios! Ademas mañana cumpliré 18 y podre hacer lo que quiera...y...y... es mas...ustedes nunca están aquí ¿ahora te preocupa algo como esto? ¡esto que dice aquí es mentira!

-hijo...entiendo que quieras protegerlo ¿te amenazo? pero descuida...estas a salvo-la mujer abrió la puerta del auto.

-¡madre, esto no es cierto! ¡no lo es! no entiendo quien pudo inventar esta calumnia, tal vez...tal vez es para perjudicar a sensei Rivaille, pero el no he hecho una cosa semejante...¿como puedes creer en algo que llego sin remitente?-también bajo del carro, subiendo las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, siguiendo a su madre que parecía no escucharlo sintiendo como el miedo de no volver a Levi-sensei se engrandecía por cada instante que pasaba.

-Eren, esta mas que claro...el de la foto eres tu...¿como no creerlo? ¡ya deja de protegerlo!

-es...es truqueada...madre...por favor...escuchame...

-Hijo...es claro que estas en una etapa de negación...y para evitar que ese hombre te haga mas daño de lo que te ha hecho...he decidido que te iras conmigo a España.

-pe..pero...no madre...escuchame yo...

-¡Eren, por favor! ¡ve a tu cuarto!-ordeno determinadamente.

Quizo decir algo mas, pero su madre no lo dejo he hizo lo que le mando. Esa tarde no pudo comer bien, no quiso cenar, y por supuesto no pudo dormir; Solo pensaba, en lo infeliz que se sentía, en lo confundido que estaba y en lo preocupado que lo embargaba; ya que, no sabia que pasaría, ni con el, ni con su sensei.

En la mañana, cuando despertó, doliendole la cabeza debido de que solo había dormido en ratos sin descansar, se levanto sin mucho animo pensando en una idea que había cruzado a su mente durante la noche: escaparse. Si, se escaparía, se escondería en lo que buscaría al sensei para advertirle; No obstante, sus ideas se le vinieron abajo, pues en la puerta de su habitación lo esperaba un guarura, con su padre, este, no le dijo nada solo que lo siguiera sin chistar; No hubo forma de escapar, viéndose al mismo subir el auto que lo llevaba directo al aeropuerto.

Su día había surgido sin mayores contratiempos, agradeciendo que nadie vivía con el y poder ser feliz dentro de el porque faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de Eren, la sola idea por si sola, le hacia arder en una adrenalina que no podía explicar.  
No obstante, cuando llego la tarde, después de ocuparse de su jardín y de practicar un poco el violín alguien llamo a su puerta, asumiendo que el mocoso había llegado.

-Amo, una mujer vino a verlo.

-¿un mujer?-inquirió perplejo.

-si es la señora...

-no necesito que me anuncies, esto sera breve-la mujer interrumpió al sirviente de Levi y se paso directo a la sala.

-esta bien...dejanos solos...-le dijo al mayordomo que se retiro haciendo una reverencia cerrando la puerta.

-¿Que se le ofre...?

Un gran ardor en su cara, fue lo que sintió antes de poder hablar, para cuando regreso la vista, supo que había sido cacheteado por la mujer que desde un principio se presento de la manera mas grosera posible; luego de eso, le fue arrojado un sobre. No dijo nada, vio el sobre vio las fotos, y el contenido. Ahora entendía todo. todo se aclaro como un arcoiris después de un gran tormenta, pero en este caso, parecía al revés.

-¡no volverá a ver a mi hijo! ¡ no volverá a dar clases nunca mas! yo...yo me encargare de eso ¡por supuesto que si!-expreso la mujer, furiosa ante el hombre que había cacheteado. Sin decir mas se fue.

-no...deje que...esper...-no comprendía que pasaba, viendo que la mujer se retiraba sin esperar su explicación. Del sobre cayo una hoja, la levanto mirando su contenido, lo escrito ahí estaba con letras de periódico. y en cuanto lo leyó, sabia quien había sido el causante.

_"Eren Jager, su hijo, esta siendo abusado sexualmente por su maestro de piano Levi Rivaille, he aquí la prueba"_

Arrugo el papel, mas que furioso e irritado por saber quien lo había provocado. Intento comunicarse con Eren, pero nunca contesto su celular, fue a ver a sus amigos, pero fue lo mismo no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido. Ya sin mucha alternativa, cansado se dirigió a su casa donde ya lo esperaba un hombre alto y rubio que conocía bien.

-hola Levi...¿como estas?-le sonrió ampliamente, saludándolo tan casual.

-¡tu!-el verlo ahí en su casa, el motivo de su desdicha, no pudo evitar lasarse contra el, tomándolo del cuello de su saco arrojándolo contra la pared haciendo que cayera un cuadro y se rompiera en pedazos.

-jajajajajajajaja...si... esa mirada... esa mirada es la que me gusta...la que me excita...

-¡maldito! tu fuiste...¡tu inventaste esa calumnia!-estaba furioso, quería matar a ese hombre ahí mismo

-¿de que hablas?

-¡no te hagas! ¡te voy a matar aquí mismo si sigues negandolo!-le apretaba mas el cuello queriéndolo asfixiar.

-jajaajaja, ¡si! ¡fui yo! te dije que te destruirá, no debiste tomarme a la ligera Levi.

Lentamente, soltó a Erwin del cuello retrocediendo, ya le extrañaba no tener noticias de el, pero esta fue la peor forma, una forma sucia y baja que no podía perdonar tal fácilmente.

-¡maldito!

-lo hice por ti... Levi...

-¡no me vengas con eso! ¡yo nunca te he importado!

-no Levi...no entiendes... ese día que fuiste a mi oficina, que terminaste con lo nuestro, me di cuenta que realmente...yo...te amo...te amo Levi...ya le dije a mi esposa...le dije que quiero el divorcio ¿lo vez? yo, yo puedo retractarme de lo que dije de ti, siempre y cuando tu vuelvas conmigo...ahora que mi mujer lo sabe...podremos estar juntos...como querías...-se le aproximo al pelinegro, tomándolo de la mano, besándola.

-¡no!-se soltó del agarre- las cosas no funcionan así Erwin...has hecho las cosas mal...¿crees que voy volver contigo después de que me difamaste? ¿como se supone que lo arreglaras? has llegado demasiado tarde...ya no me interesas-hizo saber entre el enfado y la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿porque? ¿por ese chiquillo? no es mas que un adolescente...inexperto...no puede darte lo que yo ¡jamas!

-ese ya no es tu asunto...y vete ya...me asquea ver tu cara...

-no...¡eres mio Levi! ¡mio! ¡tu viniste a mi!-decía alterado, negando su realidad, negando que Levi ya no lo amaba mas, ya no estaba en sus manos, ya no imploraba sus caricias.

Por consiguiente exploto.

El hombre frente a el había enloquecido, no teniendo mas remedio que abofetearlo, una, dos, veces hasta que la mano del hombre mas alto que el lo detuvo.

-¡suel...suéltame!

-no...eres mio... solo que lo has olvidado...

Agarro a Levi de la cintura y lo cargo en su hombro; Levi, irritado y con ganas de matarlo pataleaba, gritaba, le pegaba lo mas fuerte que podía en la espalda a puño cerrado, pero aquel hombre parecía hecho de hierro pues no le afectaban sus golpes y no lo bajaba, dándose cuenta que lo levaba fuera de la sala, subía las escaleras, dejándolo caer de espaldas en una cama, percatándose de que estaba en su habitación.

-voy a amarte de nuevo Levi...y volverás a ser mio...

-¿que estas...? ¡has perdido el juicio! ¡no voy a hacerlo contigo maldito infeliz!-iba a levantarse de la cama, pero fue detenido siendo despojado de su camisa a jalones, agarrado de sus manos, y despojado de su pantalón así como de su ropa interior dejando expuesto a merced-¡nooo idiota! ¡me das asco! ¡no quiero hacer esto contigo! ¡no te atrevas!-se removía furioso, pero mas que nada asustado, aterrado de lo que sabia que pasaría.

-ya pasara...pronto seras mio de nuevo...-dijo como si se tratara de una lección.

Sin previo aviso su entrada fue ultrajada, intento luchar a pesar de estar así, grito incluso, maldecía, pero nada que lo que pudiera hacer evito el hecho de que Erwin estaba tomándolo sin disfrutarlo. Poco a poco fue perdiendo las fuerzas, la voluntad, y así mismo la razón, solo escuchando los gemidos, los jadeos, de un hombre sobre el, ruidos que sonaban asquerosos para el. Sintió morir, mas cuando aquel hombre dejo todo su néctar dentro del; al fin sintió sus manos libres, su cuerpo sin un peso de otro sobre el, pero ya todo había pasado, Erwin había conseguido tomarlo en contra de su voluntad.

-¿lo ves? sigues siendo mio Levi...-lo miro, sonrió, dirigiéndose al baño.

Se quedo a solas, abierto de piernas, le dolía entre sus glúteos, le palpitaba, y sentía húmedo, una humedad que había sido puesta a la fuerza. Comenzó a tararear una melodía, con la mirada perdida, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación que era opacada levemente por las luces exteriores, pudo ver un mueble, y en ese mueble un paquete envuelto en forma de regalo.

-Eren...-apenas murmuro el nombre de quien cruzo sus pensamientos, permitiéndose por vez primera derramar unas cuantas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, terminando en las sabanas en las cuales estaba recostado.

* * *

**_PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:_**

_-¡Eren, Eren! ¿no es ese tu sensei, Levi Rivaille?_

_-¿donde, donde?-giraba su mirada a todos lados, en busca de ese cabello negro, esa estatura promedio._

_-¡ahí! ¡ahí!-señalo._

...

* * *

**¡Ahora si me mataran! o_O jajajajaja lo siento mucho, se que es imperdonable, pero no me culpen a mi, culpen a Erwin que me seduce para ser malvado (?) Espero sus reviews, buenos, malos. No se angustien, les aseguro que Levi no se quedara tan satisfecho después de lo que el pelucas le hizo XD nos vemos :D  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**¡Saludos a todos! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento la demora ToT, pero me sucedió un ligero bloqueo ToT y no podía continuar este capitulo, aunque ya lo tenia hecho no me convencía del todo por lo que tuve que editarlo al menos unas tres veces hasta que quedo a mi gusto y espero que al de ustedes también. Quiero aclarar que este capitulo es EL FINAL si, lo se, es corto, pero como venia diciendo, es mejor historias cortas que largas y sin terminar, aveces las historias largas pierden el ritmo o sentido de la misma y no me gustaría que eso sucediera.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**DEDICATORIA:**

_Como dije, cuando hubiera lemon te lo dedicaria. Este ultimo capitulo va dirigido hacia **Berioska Barrientos. **Si, lo que tanto esperabas vendrá en este capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado y tengas un delicioso sangrado de nariz xD también agradecerte por seguirme hasta el final y ser paciente con cada capitulo. Espero te guste nena :3_

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX:**

Los primeros rayos de sol, comenzaron a atravesar el vidrio de la ventana, molesto frunció el ceño girando al otro lado de la cama, percatándose que tenia un peso sobre la cintura; abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta de dos cosas terribles. La primera: que el dolor de su cadera solo le hacia recordar lastimosamente lo que le habían hecho; segunda: que la persona causante del daño a su integridad física y mental se encontraba a lado suyo durmiendo plácidamente; En ese momento, la rabia, el odio, la furia se apoderaron tal cual un relámpago hubiera caído del cielo incendiandole el pecho, asustado, bajo de la cama, cayendo de sentón sobre el suelo con un fragmento de sabana sobre su entrepierna; rápidamente, se incorporo, tomo la almohada con toda la intención de ahogar a la persona que había fragmentado su espíritu, aquel por el cual había sentido amor, deseo; pero, también por el cual, había sufrido y jamás había tenido recompensa de ello. Si, sabia que el en parte tenia culpa, ¿pero como iba a saberlo? solo había seguido lo que su corazón le había dictado, el cual, ahora, se había equivocado. Lo pensó mejor, dejo la almohada; el hombre no se movía, así que el se cubrió con una de las sabanas de la cintura para abajo y se metió al baño.

Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, la tibio a su gusto enbulliendose en ella, dejando que el agua acariciara su cuerpo y le diera el confort que necesitaba; tomo el sacate, lo lleno de jabón, y comenzó a tallarse con extremada vehemencia, dejando colorada la piel, olía su piel maldiciendo porque aun sentía la aroma que le era nauseabunda. Estuvo así al menos unos 30 minutos refregando su piel, oliéndose el pecho, los hombros, las piernas, todo cuanto pudiera alcanzar con su nariz hasta que se sintió satisfecho salio de la ducha, tomo una toalla con la cual seco su cuerpo, y otra con la que seco su cabello. Limpio el espejo del vapor de la regadera y pudo verse, pero no se sentía como el, le hizo saber que lo sucedido en la noche anterior se había perdido algo de su esencia y la persona, el ser que miraba en el espejo solo era el cascaron, la migaja de lo que fue antes de eso, y su parte posterior le recordaba cruelmente aquel suceso; palpitaba, le dolía, pero lejos de su cuerpo físico en su interior en algún momento se murió junto con la noche que se convirtió en día y a pesar de que había amanecido soleado, sintiendo los primeros vestigios de la primavera, a el no le llegaba ese calor, era mas bien ardiente, quemaba, mermandole cada parte de su ser.

Para cuando salio del baño el rubio seguía durmiendo en su cama, y la rabia volvió, sin pensarlo mucho saco su 45 del cajón, pateo al hombre tirándolo fuera de la cama.

-¡¿pero que...?!-despertó rudamente al toparse con el suelo, asimilando que había sucedido; sin embargo, para cuando se levanto vio la punta de una pistola apuntándole, así como también sintió la mirada de la persona que portaba el arma; una mirada llena de ira, gélida, haciéndole saber que no dudaría en dispararle en cualquier momento-.¿Le...Levi?-la voz le tembló, supo que se moría de miedo.

-¿realmente creíste que el tomarme me haría volver a ti? Eres demasiado ingenuo e idiota. ¿sabes? esta arma es de mis favoritas...cuando crees que ya no esta cargada...realmente aun tiene una o dos balas. No la he usado últimamente, pero se que debe tener al menos una, suficiente para volarte los sesos entre ceja y ceja.

-Levi...¿serias capaz?-estaba solo ahí, parado a un lado de la cama, con Rivaille apuntándole, sus pies parecieron que se arraigaron sobre el suelo, pues no se movían, estaba paralizado no tanto del miedo, si no de la impresión. Levi siempre le dedicaba miradas de ambrosía llenas de deseo, de erotismo, de pasión, pero aquella mirada: gélida, inquisidora, y como mil cuchillos plantándose por todo su cuerpo, era nueva. No le temía la arma, si no al hombre que la portaba.

-no me retes-dijo tajante, quitando el seguro al arma, sin dejar de apuntarle, sin dejar de mirarle como solo el podía hacerlo.

-Le...Levi...calmate ¿quieres? hablemos tranquilamente...baja el arma...podrías hacer algo de lo cual te arrepientas-levantaba sus manos hacia enfrente, tratando de calmar su ira.

-de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme acostado contigo-sin inmutarse, disparo.

EL otro hombre brinco al escuchar el estruendo de la pistola, el tiro había sido hacia la cama la cual se levanto de su lugar por el impacto dejando un agujero junto con plumas que se dispersaron al dar sobre una almohada.

-Le...Levi...

-mentí, esta completamente cargada-afirmo, y ese instante corrió hacia la cama, y se le lanzo a Erwin haciéndolo caer, metiendo la 45 a su boca-escucha con atención, no quiero volver a verte rondando por mi mansión, y si intentas algo mas, de verdad, lo lamentaras, tu también me has subestimado, maldito puerco-le escupió en la cara-.¿entendiste?

-...-asintió, saboreando el terror que le supo a metal.

Se quito de enzima del Erwin sin dejar de apuntarle, pidiendo que se vistiera, luego de eso lo corrió de su habitación, firme en poner la arma enfrente del, hasta que lo guio a la salida.

-Levi...yo quisiera...

El hombre volvió a disparar dándole a una maceta que se encontraba sobre la fuente de enfrente destruyéndola en pedazos.

-¡largate maldito puerco de mierda!-sus ojos brillaban con un intenso fulgor color gris.

Nada podía parar la ira que lo dominaba por cada fibra de su pequeño cuerpo; no dejo de apuntarle si no hasta que lo vio abordar su mercedes color azul marino y dejo su mansión.

Soltó un gran suspiro, dejándose caer sobre el suelo con la arma aun en sus manos.

Se dijo que se había librado de la peste lo que estaba haciendo pudrirse lentamente. El sentimiento de ira, de odio en su ser no se iba del todo, eso seguiría ahí latente porque su cuerpo después de un tiempo, aunque ya no le doliera, su mente se lo recordaría. Pudo sentirse un poco aliviado, su amenaza fue demasiado convincente y si Erwin era lo suficientemente inteligente le haría caso.

Ya hace algunos días que no sabían absolutamente nada del paradero de Eren desde que su madre se lo hubiera llevado. Esta de mas decir que la pequeña fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que le habían preparado a su amigo fue complemente un fracaso, siendo cancelada porque el cumpleañero ya no estaba ahí para disfrutarla.

-oi...¡mocosos!-se refirió a unos chicos que salían de una escuela, los reconoció al instante ya que había tenido la oportunidad de "conocerlos" por las veces que salvo a Eren de sus peleas callejeras.

-¿nos habla nosotros?-inquirió Jean en el oído de su rubio.

-si, debe ser...es el maestro de Eren...

-¿que querrá?

-seguro saber de Eren-afirmo el rubio acercándose a donde el hombre que les había hablado se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta de su mustang.

-¿a donde vas?-lo detuvo del brazo-. Armin, no sabemos nada de ese idiota...hace días que se lo dijimos.

-¡ya lo se! tal vez el es el que sepa algo.

-¿y que si así fuera? no creo que amablemente viniera a decirnos.

-Jean, iré a ver que quiere- se soltó del agarre dirigiéndose al hombre mayor.

-¡Armin, Armin! diablos...-sin mucha opción a escoger siguió al rubio.

Se paro enfrente del mayor, protegiendo su pecho con los libros que llevaba; En el momento de que aquel rubio que le pareció mas una niña se acerco a su llamado, reafirmo su compostura, viéndolo a los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

-¡buenas tardes señor!-hizo reverencia el chico-¿sabe...algo de Eren?-fue directo.

-tsch...eso mismo quisiera saber yo-su pregunta sin haber sido formulada había sido respondida.

-no...no sabemos nada...-triste bajo la mirada a sus zapatos.

-¿porque no investiga? con el dinero que tiene podría saber donde se encuentra fácilmente-hizo saber Jean, tan directo como siempre, sin saludar al hombre pues no tenia porque hacerlo.

-no...eso alertaría a su familia...-vocifero indiferente, pero dando a entender que los escuchaba.

-¡yo, yo se algo!-dijo una chica que estaba cerca, y había escuchado la conversación-una amiga...que es amiga de una chica que trabaja de sirvienta en la casa de Eren, dijo que se lo habían llevado a España.

-¡¿a España?!-inquirió sobresaltado tanto Jean como Armin.

-si, si...dijo que su padre, que casi nunca se presentaba en la mansión fue a recogerlo junto con unos guaruras. También dijo que Eren no se veía muy contento, que incluso intento resistirse pero fue obligado a subir al auto, con maletas.

-¿cuando fue eso Sasha?-pregunto Jean atento a la chica.

-un día después del día que su madre había viendo a recogerlo ¿recuerdan?

-¡¿al otro día?! pero...¿porque? ¿como? ¿cual fue la razón?-lleno de preguntas el rubio a la chica.

-mmm...eso no lo se...

-yo si...-dijo al fin el pelinegro que solo había estado escuchando sin decir ni una palabra, haciendo que eso tuviera la atención de los tres chicos.

-¿por-?

-gracias...-finalizo, subiendo a su auto sin darle ninguna explicación a los chicos que se quedaron con la duda mientras lo veían abordar al mayor al auto e irse.

No fue mucho, pero al menos sabia algo: Eren estaba en España, por un momento le paso a su mente viajar haya, y buscarlo; pero eso se le hizo demasiado arriesgado, imprudente y temerario, lo único que lograría seria empeorar las cosas y por ahora tenia que ocuparse de algo mas: limpiar su reputación.

No le fue difícil, las fotos las checo con un profesional, el sabia que eran falsas pero necesitaba un testigo por lo que el profesional en fotografiá era uno, las pruebas a la "legión de reconocimiento de artistas" para hacer saber a la junta del sindicato de maestros que lo habían difamado. Ahí se topo irremediablemente con Erwin que era el director de la escuela, así como del sindicato. Durante aquella junta Levi dijo que lo habían difamado pero jamas quien, pero de vez en vez dedicaba miradas de inquisidora culpa a las retinas de Erwin.

En cuanto la junta termino y todos los maestros se retiraban, Erwin inútilmente intento hablar con Levi, el cual, sin mirarlo, le dijo que no volvería a esa escuela jamás dejando a un rubio contrariado por la frialdad con la que fue tratado.

Aquella junta había servido para que se corriera el rumor de que Levi Rivaille no era un pervertido de menores, así mismo, siendo dispensado de toda culpa; sin embargo, eso no evitaba que había perdido algo mas que la reputación que lo presidia. A Eren.

Parecía tan lejano desde el día que no supo nada de los que conocía. Ni de "cara de caballo" ni de Armin "¿como les estará yendo?" se pregunto nostálgico, sabiendo que al menos sus amigos pudieron vivir su amor. Durante su estadía en un país desconocido, un país con otro idioma, le fue difícil adaptarse. Si no hubiera sido porque su madre le destruyo su teléfono y le dio otro donde solo tenia números de su familia pero ninguno de sus amigos y mucho menos el de su sensei, la situación hubiera sido mas llevadera. Ahí había terminado la preparatoria satisfactoriamente, teniendo clases extracurriculares de piano aprendiendo a tocarlo muchísimo mejor, se dijo que había sido por el conocimiento que ya llevaba de Levi Rivaille, por lo que, lo que le instruyeron ahí solo fue el extra, el plus que le enseño a tocar con calidad, incluso palpando su memoria había podido interpretar aquella melodía que hace unos años que nunca había podido hacerlo. "el sensei estaría feliz si me escuchara" se decía, haciendo saber que no podía dejar de pensar en el ni un segundo; incluso, tuvo un relación con un chico llamado "Marco" pero nunca pudo intimar con el, porque una parte de si se había reservado a el único hombre que había amado: Levi Rivaille. Y debido a eso, la relación con aquel chico de cabello negro y pecas fue disuelta, luego de ello dejo de intentar ¿Como era posible que después de dos largos años aun no pudiera olvidarlo? No lo sabia. Los primeros días en el país extranjero fueron una tortura; no solo por el hecho de que había sido llevado en contra de su voluntad, si no también porque la presencia de su sensei era vital como el aire mismo que entraba en sus pulmones. Si, era cierto que nunca hubo un contacto mas haya del que hubiera querido, pero extrañaba su cercanía, su voz, su aroma, su mal genio; e incluso, aunque se decía que era masoquista, sus insultos, sus sermones severos, y los golpes que le daba con la batuta sobre sus dedos cuando tocaba mal el piano, el solo recordar todo aquello, aunque duro poco, le hacia sonreír, para luego irremediablemente hacerle llorar en ocasiones; No obstante, ya tenia 20 años, su madre no podía controlar ni su reveldia, ni su determinación, nunca mas. Se dijo que no era ya mas un niño por lo que esa noche, decidido, preparo sus maletas de regreso a Japón.

Cuando recibió la llamada de aquella mujer, le hizo entrar en alerta, pero ahora que estaba ahí en ese café esperándola por una petición demasiado patética, supo que nada bueno vendría de ello. En cuanto la mujer llego el mesero se aproximo de nuevo tomando la orden del pelinegro y de la mujer que sostenía un pañuelo en manos y parecía haber llorado antes de llegar ahí. El pidió un café, ella un vaso de agua que apenas si toco.

-entonces...un día, de la nada me pidió el divorcio ¿porque? siempre he sido buena esposa, lo he atendido, quizá se deba a que no puedo darle hijos. No lo se...pero tu, tu eres su amigo debes entenderlo a lo mejor mas que yo. ¿que puedo hacer? ¡ayudame!

La suplica de la mujer le hizo preguntarse una vez mas: ¿que demonios hacia ahí? ¿porque había atendido a el llamado de una mujer que en su momento odio? Escucharla le era aburrido, tedioso, pero sobre todo, patético.

-le dijo ¿porque quería dejarla?

-no, no. ¡ese es el problema! nunca supe porque. Sin mas me dijo que quería el divorcio cuando le pregunte el porque me dijo que se había cansado de mi.

-a mi no me importa los líos que tenga con Erwin...el hace tiempo que dejo de ser algo...ni siquiera amigos.

-pero...lo llevaba a la casa. Creí que se llevaban bien-dijo incrédula, limpiándose las lagrimas y viéndolo a los ojos.

-Si, porque lo engañaba conmigo en sus propias narices-vocifero sin la menor preocupación.-por su cara, debo afirmar que nunca se lo dijo. Yo que usted, le daría el divorcio, el no vale la pena. Hablelo con el, y haber si se atreve a negarlo. Hasta nunca señora de...no, ex esposa de Smith-tomo su abrigo y se retiro del lugar.

Aquella mujer quedo helada por lo que se había enterado que no pudo articular palabra alguna lo dicho por Rivaille, siendo así que se quedo ahí, sin moverse, sin reclamar nada, pero muy en su interior eso le dio un motivo para odiar al que ahora seria su ex-esposo, Si en un principio había sido reticente a darle el divorcio ahora ya no dudo.

La reunión con la mujer de el rubio le hizo pasar un amargo sabor de boca, y mas sabiendo que Erwin no le había dicho a su mujer porque quería divorciarse, le había dicho una verdad a medias lo que le hizo saber aun mas de que era un hombre ruin y decía solo lo que le convenía.

Dos largos años, que no habían pasado en vano. Ese tiempo se la había pasado pensando solo en aquel mocoso de mirada color verde e intensa, de su voz escandalosa, de su presencia, pero sobre todo de esos besos tan cálidos que le daba. Estaba tocando el violín solo por el placer de hacerlo, llenándose de su sonido armonioso para evitar pensar en algo que lo seguía atormentando; Harto, porque ni con eso podía concentrarse, dejo el violín en su estuche, tomo su saco y salio de su mansión pues le traía pésimos recuerdos de Eren.

El día estaba nublado, así que se llevo un paraguas por si de regreso llovía. No quiso tomar su auto, le fastidia tener que encenderlo y sacarlo; solo quería caminar, despejarse un momento. Camino por los lugares por los cueles alguna vez hace tiempo, había ido con Eren, y donde había visto aquel regalo que compro y que nunca pudo darle. Aun lo tenia, no sabia porque seguía conservándolo. Finalmente se detuvo en una cafetería.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a Japón después de pasar a su casa a dejar maletas, fue ve a sus amigos. Tristemente supo que el abuelo de Armin había fallecido hace ya un año, por lo que ahora vivía con Jean. "al menos no esta solo" dijo feliz por ellos. Ajustaron cuentas, platicando de todo lo sucedido en ese largo tiempo; Eren les hizo saber el motivo de su ida tan repentina. Jean y Armin así mismo, le dijeron que Levi lo fue a buscar dos veces, pero que desde hace un rato que no sabían nada del.

-¿porque no fuiste a verlo primero?-inquirió Jean-si el es tan importante para ti después de estos dos años creo que seria lo mas obvio.

-no...me dio miedo...si dicen que ya no lo han visto...es probable que ya no este en el país, y más porque quisieron desprestigiarlo, seguro su nombre fue enlodado...eso fue culpa miá-bajo la mirada enfrascado en un gran dolor.

-¿tu culpa?-mas que pregunta, lo dijo sorprendió dándole un sape- ¡deja de hacerte el mártir! por el carácter de ese tipo, es seguro que tenia muchos enemigos que quisieran hacerle daño. Te vieron a ti, y tuvieron oportunidad.

Quizo protestar por el golpe de Jean, pero supo que tenia razón, Jean siempre se caracterizaba por decirle las cosas en la cara.

-¡si eso podría ser! no te desalientes Eren-termino Armin.

-si...-afirmo sin ánimos.

Caminaban por la calle sobre la banqueta por un largo rato hasta que inicio a llover, corrieron entrando a una cafetería que Eren le gustaba, y donde alguna vez había ido con su sensei.

Apenas si le había dado unos cuantos sorbos a su café, mirando a la ventana del local, sin realmente mirar lo que dejaba ver a travez del vidrio; tenia la mirada perdida, y la lluvia que mojaba el ventanal le hacia mas perderse en su pensamientos.

A solo unas cuantas mesas mas retiradas se encontraba Eren, habían pedido capuchino de chocolate, Armin uno de vainilla, y Jean solo un refresco, no era de tomar café.

-¡uy, se vino de la nada!-decía el rubio sacudiéndose la ropa, quitándose la sudadera que llevaba.

-en cuanto regresemos a casa te metes a darte un baño, no quiero que te enfermes-vocifero Jean.

-jeje...tranquilo, no me pasara nada-negó el chico rubio.

-¿nada? te enfermas horriblemente, la ultima vez me preocupe mucho-molesto.

-jajajaja...son tan marido y mujer-escruto Eren divertido por la escena de sus amigos.

-¡callate, metiche!-grito Jean tomando de la solapas a Eren.

-jajajajajaja ¡es la verdad! quien te viera tan protector con Armin, cara de caballo.

-aaargggg hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese insulto.

-¿que? ¿lo extrañabas? ¡cara de caballo!-inquirió, diciendo lo ultimo con un tono de burla en su voz.

-¡ay ya me harte! ¡voy a golpearte ahora mismo!-levanto su puño, alertando a la gente del lugar.

-jajajajajajajaja...ustedes dos...realmente...jajajajaja-reia a carcajadas el rubio haciendo que sus amigos lo observaran.-no han cambiado nada...me alegra saber que ahora que estas de vuelta Eren, nuestra amistad no se vio afectada-siguió riendo un momento mas.

-Armin...-ambos hombres sabían que el rubio tenia razón y pararon el pleito sin sentido, aceptando sin mostrarlo; volvieron a sus lugares disfrutando del hecho de estar juntos de nuevo.

Cuando el rubio paro de reír y mirar atrás de sus amigos vio alguien que lo dejo helado.

-¡Eren, Eren! ¿no es ese tu sensei, Levi Rivaille?-lo dijo en murmullo, como si dijera algo indebido.

-¿donde, donde?-giraba su mirada a todos lados, en busca de ese cabello negro, esa estatura promedio.

-¡ahí! ¡ahí!-señalo.

Jean también lo vio quedando igualmente sorprendido. Eren lo miro y se congelo, sus cuerpo se hermetizo a la silla y no pudo levantarse e ir a el aunque lo intento, el verlo, después de tanto tiempo lo impresiono; Un gran ardor en su pecho comenzando desde ahí, hasta llenarlo por todo su cuerpo lo estremeció, convirtiéndose en una felicidad desmedida de ir y abrazarlo y explicarle tantas cosas.

El mundo a su alrededor no podía siquiera percibirlo, ya que se sentía completamente ajeno a el. Miro su café, estaba ya frio, lo supo porque la taza no emitía el calor del liquido del contenido en este. Y de repente, como si se tratase de una mala jugada lo llamaron de una forma que hace tiempo no lo usaban para referirse a el. "sensei" tan claro, con esa singular voz que conocía mas que bien.

-¡sensei!-lo llamo una vez mas y lentamente aquella mirada grisasea y afilada fue dirigida a el.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviese a hacer algún movimiento para hablar Levi se levanto de la silla retrocediendo, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o un espejismo de su pasado. Sus pies avanzaron hacia atrás, saco de su pantalón unos billetes que puso sobre la mesa y no sabiendo porque salio corriendo, salio disparado hacia la puerta, hacia la lluvia que aun no cesaba.

-¡¿sensei?! no...espere...¡Rivaille-sensei!-no tuvo nada que pensar, corrió tras el.

Al salir corriendo precipitadamente contra la lluvia le hizo saber que olvido su saco y el paraguas que llevaba consigo pero era demasiado tarde para regresar por ello, escuchando que Eren lo llamaba sin control, con un gran desespero por su nombre agregándole ese titulo, ese titulo que dejo hace mucho desde que se alejo de la escuela "legión de reconocimiento de artistas".

La lluvia parecía cegarlo, estuvo en papado en un santiamén pero eso no mermaba las fuerzas por correr, y la desesperación por alcanzar a su sensei que corría mas rápido que el a pesar de ser mas chico de estatura tenia mejor condición que el, aunque eso no tenia nada que ver, para el si no porque parecía un espíritu escurridizo y por mas que corría no le lograba dar alcance.

La agua del cielo le escurría por el cabello hacia su cara que difícilmente podría saberse si era sudor, ya que, ambos líquidos de mezclaban en su piel. Dio vuelta en una calle entrando en un parque, se dijo que tal vez ahí podría perderle si se escondía bien en un arbusto, giro su vista, jadeante percatándose de que Eren ya no lo seguía mas; cuando, de la nada, antes de que retomara su camino, una mano lo detuvo de su muñeca.

Sus miradas se cruzaron irremediablemente, la mirada de ambos era de extremada estupefacción y el contacto de sus pieles por ese débil agarre le subió la temperatura como veneno por sus venas.

-sen...

-¡no me digas así! ¿eres idiota? hace tiempo que deje de serlo-esquivo la mirada, aquella mirada que lo atrapaba, sabia que si se dejaba envolver no habría marcha atrás.

-yo...-se quebró, el verlo tan cerca, el verlo solo simplemente, se convirtió en una felicidad que le fue difícil de contener tomando entre sus brazos sin aviso.

-sue...suéltame...-se sintió sofocado, pero aquel abrazo, el aproxime de sus cuerpos fue suficiente para debilitarlo. Aquel calor era tan familiar, tan melancólico, que sin que el correspondiera a esa muestra de afecto dejo hacerse.

-¡perdóneme ¡perdóneme! yo no quería dejarlo, me obligaron a irme, pero ahora que esta usted aquí...yo...me siento tan feliz...no quiero apartarme de usted nunca mas...

-no...no puedo respirar...

-¡ah lo siento!-muy a su pesar alejo la cercanía.

-estas...mas alto...-vocifero teniendo la mirada baja.

-si jeje crecí un poco mas, después de todo...dos años no pasan en balde.

-tsch...tan idiota como siempre.

Callaron aun bajo la lluvia, el silencio, los abordo llenándose solo del ruido de la lluvia caer. Eren seguía mirándolo y Levi podía sentir como esos ojos color esmeralda se le clavaban no pudiendo evitar verlos, choco con ellos y fue el fin, quedo atrapado, envuelto, tomo a su mocoso y lo beso. Sus bocas se encontraron ávidamente, sintiendo ambos hombres el sabor de sus bocas, de sus lenguas, degustándose, recordándose.

No había mucho que pensar, ahora que tenia a Eren frente a frente después de tanto tiempo, darse cuenta que solo ese tiempo, le sirvo para saber otra cosa; lo seguía amando.

Aún con la lluvia sobre sus cabezas y sus hombros, Rivaille llevo de la mano a Eren; que, como si fuera la primera vez que eso sucedía, el mayor ocultaba una sonrisa tras su reflejo de mirada dura, en lo que Eren sonreía tímido, con el rojo en sus mejillas mirando la mano que lo sostenía, no le importaba a donde exactamente se dirigían. Estar juntos, así, sin importar nada, después de dos años, era lo único importante ahora, el mundo podía derrumbarse si así lo quisiera, para el ahora su mundo era su sensei, o el que alguna vez lo fue.

En cuanto levanto la vista se percato de que habían llegado a la mansión de Rivaille. Tanto en el trayecto, como la llegada a la morada ninguno hablo. Eren sabia que su sensei era así, callado; y, aunque lo hubiera querido, el no dijo nada, nada que pudiera perturbar aquel momento juntos.

Por inercia, Eren se paso hacia aquella sala, donde años atrás había recibido las clases de Rivaille; este, lo siguió en silencio.

-¿recuerda? ¡yo me sentaba aquí!-señaló el banquillo junto a el piano-y usted...¡por aya!-señalo un lado del sillón.

-Eren...-trato de llamar su atención pero el chico se veía sumergido en el pasado, un pasado que también era suyo.

-usted me golpeaba con la batuta cuando lo hacia mal, en ese entonces lo odiaba, pero luego...nunca se lo dije ¿verdad? Nunca le dije como es que me enamore de usted, aunque claro, en ese momento no lo supe, si no hasta después. Pregunteme "¿como te enamoraste de mi?"

-tsch...¡no voy a hacer eso!-se cruzo de brazos, recargándose en la puerta de la sala, mirándolo con su ceño fruncido.

-¡oh vamos! Por favor...-le miraba suplicante en lo que le extendía la mano para que se aproximara.

Aquel mirar del chico, aquella mano extendía hacia el. ¿como podía resistirse? ¿que era lo que tenia Eren? Era como si aquel mocoso (que ahora que lo veía, ya no era del todo un niño) tuviera un extraño poder sobre el que lo hacia perder un poco de ese "Rivaille" que el era. Lo doblegaba.

-por favor...-volvió a insistir, en un dulce murmullo sin dejar de darle la mano para que lo tomara.

-bien...-guardo silencio un poco, para de algún modo darse valor - ¿Como te enamoraste de mi?

-cuando lo vi, aquella tarde, podando las rosas. Pude ver una sonrisa de usted, algo que nunca me imagine ver. Ahí lo supe, me enamore de usted.

-oh...-alargo la vocal, sorprendido, pero para nada maravillado- sigues siendo un chiquillo-vio que Eren solo sonrió, no importaba si lo insultaba o no, Eren siempre tenia algo que nunca era lo esperado, quizá por eso lo amaba, pero al mismo tiempo detestaba eso del. Era impredecible.

En ese preciso instante Eren ya le tomaba de la mano, la cual le apretó haciendo que lentamente se acercara a el.

-quiero tocar el piano con usted.

-oí, estamos empapados, deberíamos atender eso primero y...-la mano ajena se poso sobre sus labios callándolo.

-luego, lo que ahora quiero es...

Eren se sentó sobre el banquillo, Rivaille le siguió. Sus hombros chocaron entre si. El pelinegro paso su mano por la cintura del ojos esmeraldas abrazándolo, pero así mismo dando con el piano. Eren quiso decir algo al sentirse rodeado por el, y en esa cercanía, pero solo sonrió.

-yo empiezo, y usted me sigue.

-que mocoso tan prepotente.

-jejejeje.

Así fue; Eren comenzó con la melodía, entonces Rivaille supo de cual se trataba y casi en automático lo comenzó a seguir. Eren tocaba entre las agudas y las armoniosas, Rivaille las graves y rápidas. Entre ambos podían tocar esa melodía que bien era conocida por los dos. Una, dos mas notas, terminando de tocar, sonando la ultima nota por la sala que se quedo en silencio, un silencio que era mesido por el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre la ventana.

-Eren...-su mano derecha, acerco la barbilla del chico a sus labios, un beso que no le fue rechazado.

En ese beso, entre mas profundo era, entre mas los hacia jadear por aire pero sin despegarse de esa unión, más aumento las ganas de ambos de unirse como se sabia que pasaría. Rivaille se levanto, despegando ese beso y se sentó abierto de piernas enfrente de Eren quien no rechazo aquel acto siguiendo con la unión de sus labios. El chico se levanto sentando a Rivaille sobre el teclado del piano haciendo que emitía sonidos discordantes. Eren rebuscaba en esas ropas húmedas, sintiendo que aquel frio por el haberse mojado se convertía en un calor que llegaba hasta su cabezas, nublandolos de toda razón.

-Eren...-emitió en un hilo de voz el mayor al sentir el aliento del chico sobre su pecho descubierto-aquí no...

-sensei...-gimió igual, y en acto seguido lo llevo así entre sus brazos hacia las escaleras en lo que Rivaille le indicaba para donde tenia que ir.

Entre tropezones entraron en la habitación.

El recuentro había sido tal, que se perdieron entre caricias y jadeos, se besaban desenfrenadamente ya que Eren daba pie a ello y Levi lo seguía gustoso.  
El chico lo dejo caer sobre la cama pero el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para quitarse la molesta camisa mojada. Eren apoyo sus antebrazos detrás de el se deleitaba con lo que veía, Levi se quito la camisa el pantalón sin mayor contratiempo quedando en bóxer.

-¿que, solo miraras?

-no...no...-nervioso intento desabotonarse la camisa sin mucho éxito.

-¡que torpe eres!-acerco sus manos a ayudarle, desasiendo cada botón si quitar la mirada Eren.

El mayor le deslizo el pantalón arrojándolo cayendo en alguna parte de la habitación, lentamente se le aproximo y volvieron a unir sus bocas en un urgido y desesperado beso que el fue el comienzo. No quería decirlo, pero no había tenido intimidad con nadie, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no podía, porque desde sus 17 se había hecho la idea que daría su virginidad a su sensei, pero se vio perturbada por lo ocurrido, habiendo algo en su interior que le impedía entregarse a alguien mas que no fuera a el pelinegro. Besaba su cuello, acariciaba su pecho apretando sus pezones, bajando lentamente a la zona caliente de Eren, acariciándola con vehemencia que rayaba en lo enfermizo.

-to...tocame...-pedía el mayor con un sopor tan marcado que delataba la gran excitación.

Lento, temeroso, pero sin vacilación toco el miembro de Levi que pudo sentir como, entre en medio de caricias se iba poniendo duro, y firme eso le hizo sonrojarse pero querer mas.  
Se tocaban así, sin quitarse aquella trusa que parecía que se quemaría junto con sus sexos que descaradamente se acariciaban entre si, querían desasirse de el pero el solo pensar que por un momento tenían que retirarse para eso les daba recelo en hacerlo.

Levi hizo un anillo alrededor del cuelo de Eren con sus brazos jalándolo de modo que se dieran la vuelta y aquel joven quedara sobre el.

-quitatelo...

-si...-se levanto solo un poco para quitarse su bóxer, exponiendo su dura erección.

EL mayor miro con fascinación aquel miembro viril y joven delante de el, sus ojos brillaban en un singular deseo, como queriendo devorar aquella carne firme y dura.

-no...no me vea así...-se percato de esa mirada.

-¿no lo has hecho ya?

-no...-admitió avergonzado, se sentía idiota.

Le pareció por un momento que el mayor rio por lo bajo, burlándose.

-bien...yo te enseñare...-acerco su mano tomando la del chico y metió sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos, humedeciéndolos, haciendo formas sin ningún sentido aparente; la saliva comenzó a correr por la mano de Eren debido con la humedad con la que los enbullia.

Estaba idiotizado por esa escena tan erótica de su sensei que no podía alegar nada mas que mirándolo estupefacto por lo sensual que eso se veía a sus inexpertos ojos.

-metelos...-jadeo quejosamente, alejando los dedos de Eren de su boca y tras ello un hilillo de saliva que se rompió.

-¿a...a donde?-pregunto, dándose cuenta minutos mas tarde que esa pregunta había sido estúpida.

-¿de verdad tengo que decirte todo? ¡solo hazlo!-se sintió molesto por esa pregunta.

Se dijo que mejor ya no abriría la boca _"no pienses demasiado, cuando suceda, deja que suceda, dejate llevar"_ recordó las palabras dichas por su amigo Armin, respondiendo en su mente. "tiene razón". Hizo lo que su sensei le pidió metiendo lentamente esos tres dedos a aquella entrada urgida y estrecha; en cuanto lo hizo el mayor se ergio ante la sensación, soltando un quejido que excito a Eren.

-si...ahí...ahí...muevelos...-sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, deleitándose con la sensación que invadía su entrada.

Estuvo un momento así, moviendo esos dedos, besando al mayor en ratos, acariciando su cuerpo, sintiendo que al pasar sus manos por esa piel le quemaba, pero era un ardor en el cual quería fundirse.

-metelo...penetrame...¡hasme tuyo Eren!

-sen...

-no me digas así...dime Levi o Rivaille, pero no sensei, ya no te enseño nada.

-claro que no, me esta enseñando a amarlo.

-mocoso idiota...-jadeo entre su delirio- metelo...¡espera! yo lo haré...-se levanto haciendo que de nuevo el quedara enzima del chico.

Eren se dejo hacer viendo con gran lujuria que el pelinegro tomo su miembro, lo acaricio en su entrada dándole un escalofrió el sentir esa zona tan erogena rosandole la punta de su miembro haciendo que se estremeciera de placer con ese simple toque; para luego, ver como se introducía su miembro en aquella entrada, siendo abrazado por un calor indescriptiblemente caliente y apretado en lo que su miembro desaparecía en el interior de Levi.

-sen...aah...Le...Levi...

-Eren...-se inclino hacia el chico y devoro su boca con sed, acariciando sus lenguas su paladar, cada parte de esa recóndita cavidad, hasta que el aliento le dijo basta soltando un quejido por la separación que se obligo a hacer por falta de oxigeno.

El pelinegro comenzó a hacer círculos sobre la cadera de Eren, acostumbrándose a ese miembro que lo hacia sentir poseído tal cual le gustaba; sin embargo eso no era suficiente para saciar el deseo que a ambos les desbordaba por cada poro en forma de sudor por lo que inicio a moverse de arriba hacia abajo apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Eren, arqueando su espalda perdido en su búsqueda por el orgasmo soltando gemidos roncos, mordiendo sus labios en ratos, relamiendolos.

Desde que el acto comenzó, Eren no paraba de maravillarse por lo que su sensei hacia sin pudor alguno, aumentando la provocación. Aquella imagen de Levi montando sobre su pene con todo el descaro se le grababa en su mente y en sus ojos de una forma que le hacia saber que no la olvidaría jamas. Supo entonces que no se podía solo quedar mirando, así que se levanto tomo al mayor de la cintura, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo sintiendo el miembro del mayor en su viente caliente y húmedo. Le mordió los pezones, se los labia a degustacion, chupándolos como si quisiera que algo saliera de ahí.

-si...así...-alcanzo a decir abrazándose el cuello del joven.

Como podía, en esa posición sentado envestía al mayor, entregándose al mismo placer que hace rato ya Levi estaba perdido en medio camino.

-mas...dame mas...-murmuraba apenas audible para el joven.

Se giro bruscamente acostando a el mayor envistiendo con mas libertad, rebuscando sus labios ahogando los quejidos de Levi debido a la intensidad del beso.

-si...si...no te detengas...no pares...- despego el beso para pedir lo que quería, sentía su entrada arder, poseída, llena, que solo quería seguir y seguir disfrutando de esa carne dentro de el.

¿Acaso no era suficiente ya? pero no, para ninguno, ni para Eren que envestia con incontrolable frenesí, ni para Levi que era el que las recibía con extremo goso.

-mas Eren...mas...-le acariciaba la espada, la rasguñaba, así como el trasero del joven.

Aquellos actos salvajes prendieron en el algo desconocido, tomo con brusquedad la pierna derecha del pelinegro apoyándola contra su hombro y se inclino hacia Levi besándolo en lo que envistió mas, pues el orgasmo se sentía venir.

-¡ah...! si Eren..si...así...-apretó con mas ahincó la espalda donde encajaba su uñas que deslizaba por toda la espalda de Eren hasta llegar a su trasero aprentandolo contra el.

-Le...vi...voy a...a...-no pudo ni siquiera decirlo antes de que lo pensara el orgasmo vino a su miembro recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Eren...mmngg...-apretó los dientes, persiviendo que el miembro dentro del se desparramaba en un blanquecino placer y así mismo el termino en el pecho de ambos arqueando su espalda perdiendo la noción del tiempo que paso cuando ese placer estremeció cada célula de su cuerpo terminando en sus pies donde apretó sus dedos y luego los soltó cuando el orgasmo lentamente se fue desvaneciendo.

Cuando ese choque eléctrico de placer le recorrió por toda su espina dorsal, se dejo caer sin mayor pemeditacion al pecho de Levi.

-para...para ser...un...un mocoso...fue...increíble...-soltó jadeante, en lo que recuperaba su respiración.

-sen...sensei...

-insistes en llamarme así...ya ni siquiera...me molestare...

-Levi- expreso, levantando su cabeza y viéndolo a los ojos.

-...mocoso...- lo insulto, pero no sonó como tal.

Se besaron una vez mas, aunque ya sus labios se encontraban entumecidos resecos y rojos por tanto contacto de ese día.

Cuando estuvieron pacíficamente acostados uno a lado del otro, Eren jugando con los mechones de cabello negro entre sus dedos del mayor, le explico lo que había sucedido, el porque se fue, porque lo obligaron irse así mismo Levi dijo todo lo que paso por su parte, incluso lo de Erwin, evitando el hecho de la violación por dos razones: no quería acordarse, y se prometió que Eren nunca lo sabría, era innecesario que se enterara de algo que ya era parte del pasado. Lo que le hizo acordarse de aquel "paquete" pendiente.

-¿a donde va?- el abandono del cuerpo del mayor le asusto, vio que se dirigía a un mueble, sacaba algo de ahí y luego se lo ofresia.-¿que es...esto?

-antes de que te fueras a España...justo antes de tu cumpleaños lo compre, un regalo atrasado.

-Sen...es decir...Levi...no debió...

-solo no lo quiero tener mas ahí, ábrelo.-sonó parco e indiferente aunque no era realmente así.

-jejeje...de acuerdo...-no insistió mas, sabia que el orgullo del mayor era mas importante para el de lo que admitía.

Lo fue desenvolviendo lentamente sin importar romper la envoltura, rasgando el papel con extremada alegría y premura; nunca creyó recibir un presente por parte del por lo que eso lo tenia estaciado.

-esto es...-era un cuadro con una foto de Rivaille. Y sobre el marco una llave haciendo que se sonrojara.

-en ese entonces iba a proponertelo. Pero...bueno, sabes lo que paso...¿quieres vivir conmigo Eren?

-Levi...esta llave es...

-si, es de aquí, aunque si es por tus padres, bien podemos irnos a otro lado. No tengo nada que me ate aquí.

-yo...-no podía creerlo, se aferro al cuadro y así mismo a la llave-si, ¡me quedare con usted!

Se independizo de su familia, viviendo a lado de su sensei; no, de su amante y pareja Levi Rivaille.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**¿y bien? espero haya sido de su agrado, quiero saber su opinión por medio de un review, no es mucho pedir recuerden son gratis y alimentan las ganas de esta humilde escritora de seguir escribiendo para ustedes. :)  
**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille, Gato con gafas, Paloma-san, , Wkesh, ElGeneralisimo3, Patatapandicornio, Yuugi-chan12, Zey Jaeger, LeviAckerman, .5, Guest, cindy'nya, hudgens77, Andy Jaeger, SHIRUBIA, Leah Rivaille, KathKolmer, Javi. **

** A todos: ¡MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS!**

**Si les interesa seguir mis demás creaciones (?) los espero en "A solo una mordida" ;)  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA EL FINAL!**

**¡SALUDOS A TODOS! ;)**


End file.
